Know thine Enemy
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Wo Fat-Steve-Uhoh
1. Chapter 1

Title-Know Thine Enemy

Author-Winnie

Rating-T

Comments-Wo Fat...Steve ...uh oh!

Disclaimer-Own no rights to Hawaii Five-0 or the characters, but enjoy taking them out to play around for a while

There was no way of knowing how long he'd been here or when help would come, but he knew someone would come for him. There was no doubt in his mind that the rest of Five-0 was searching for him, but until he knew who was behind his kidnapping, there was nothing he could do.

The last thing he remembered before waking up in this damp prison was taking a swim in the ocean. The water had felt good after a long day of searching through the caves for the missing couple.

He sat up, biting back a cry of pain when he felt the metal cuffs cut into he skin of his wrists. He thought he heard movement to his right and felt something crawl over his bare legs as the door opened and bright light spilled into the room.

"It is good that you are awake, but I'm afraid your misery is only just beginning."

"Wo Fat!" he cursed and fought to get to his feet, hatred evident in his eyes as he stared at the man standing framed in the doorway.

"Bring him!" Wo Fat said and turned away from the prisoner. It was time...time to set things in motion and rid himself of the shame of his brother's betrayal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed since his last run in with Wo Fat and the man seemed to have disappeared completely. So far there'd been nothing that could tell them where he was hiding out and even key members of The Yakuza refused to speak of their leader. Steve was frustrated at not being able to find the bastard who'd made it his personal goal to make his life a living hell.

"Steve, have you heard from Danny this morning?" Kono asked from the outer office.

"Not yet. He's picking Rachel and Grace up at the airport and told me he'd be late getting in," McGarrett answered.

"Is he okay?" Chin asked. They all knew how devastated Williams had been when Rachel decided to work things out with Stan. It seemed to have taken the wind out of his sails for a long time, but recently it seemed as if things were turning around and he'd been spending time with Gabby.

"I think so, but Danny doesn't always open up...even with me," McGarrett answered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Kono said with a grin. "You two seem to talk..."

"Argue is more like it," Chin said.

"Ha ha," McGarrett smiled at the duo, but turned his attention back to the file on his laptop. Wo Fat would be a thorn in his side until he was brought before a judge to face the charges against him. Pat Jameson had been in his pocket, but Governor Denning seemed to be a good man. Since Lori's departure, things had returned to normal and his team was already making strides to bring down two arms dealers who had ties with Wo Fat and Victor Hesse. The latter was dead now, along with Jenna Kaye. While Steve felt no remorse for Victor Hesse, he did feel the loss of Jenna Kaye more deeply.

Jenna had betrayed him, but he understood why she'd done what she did. The promise that she would be reunited with her fiance had been enough to make her fall prey to Wo Fat. She died in a foreign country, but with Denning's help they'd managed to have her body returned so her family could have a proper burial. He still bore the scars from that ordeal, both physically and mentally and had vowed to bring the bastard down.

Steve knew Wo Fat could be anywhere, but he also understood the man would not let things rest between them. He remembered a conversation they had months ago and kept going back to the question Wo Fat brought up about his past and his ancestors. What was it that made Wo Fat hate him to the point of having him kidnapped and tortured?

Steve thought about Joe White and what he'd revealed about Shelburne, yet something about it didn't quite ring true. It seemed to pat of an answer after what Wo Fat told him about his father. Joe had always tried to protect him and Mary from the past, and right now that's what he felt was happening. White had left Hawaii because he didn't want to put Steve in danger, yet the answers he wanted were still illusive and something he would continue to dig for.

Steve glanced at his watch at the same time his phone began to ring and frowned when he saw who the call was from and quickly accepted the call. "McGarrett."

"Steve, it's Rachel, is Danny there?"

"No, he's not. He told me he would be late this morning because he was picking up you and Grace at the airport."

"He's not here. Grace is anxious to see him."

"Did you have him paged?"

"I tried and I called his cell phone, but he's not answering. This is not like him, Steve."

"No, it's not. Look, I''ll ask Kono to pick you up while I go check Danny's apartment," McGarrett told her, worried that he'd been sitting here while something could have happened to Danny Williams.

"You don't have to send Kono. Grace and I can take a taxi, but call me as soon as you find out where he is."

"I will, Rachel, don't worry, he probably just forgot to alarm his clock," the head of Five-0 explained.

"Danny's a police officer, Steve, I worry about him every day."

"I know...I'm sorry. I'll call," McGarrett vowed.

"Thank you, Steve."

"You're welcome," McGarrett said and placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Problems, Boss?" Chin asked. He'd caught the tail end of the conversation and wondered what could have made McGarrett look like he'd lost his best friend.

"Could be. Danny's not at the airport. I'm going to his place to see if he's there," the SEAL answered and moved past Chin.

"Want some company?"

"No, you and Kono finish up the file on the missing couple."

"We're pretty well done. They were released from the hospital this morning. Kono was going to go over and make sure we had their statement," Chin said.

"Don't you have a meeting with Denning?"

"Damn, I was hoping you'd give me a way out of that," Chin said.

"No way...it's your turn in the hot seat," McGarrett said and stood up. He grabbed his keys off the desk and headed for his truck with a tight knot of worry creeping through him. He drove away from headquarters and was glad there was very little traffic on the streets. He reached Danny's apartment building and searched the parking lot until he found Williams' Camaro parked in his spot. The knot in his gut intensified as he reached the main door and keyed in Danny's code, but there was no answer.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and found the one that would open the main door. As soon as Williams was satisfied that this would be his home for a while, he'd given Steve a spare set to use. Steve knew Danny's apartment was a corner unit on the second floor and hurried toward the stairs at the far end of the building He took the steps two at a time and exited through the fire door to find the corridor empty.

McGarrett could hear a television and several voices, but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. He moved to Williams' apartment and knocked on the door, shocked when it opened several inches. His hand automatically went to his gun and he used the barrel to push the door open further, aware of the slight squeak of the hinges even as he stepped through the door.

Steve looked left and right and listened for any sound as he pointed his gun in whatever direction he looked. The kitchen and living room were empty, the TV off, and the curtains slightly drawn allowing the sunlight to peek through. A clock ticking to his right was the only sound except for his light footsteps. "Danny?"

McGarrett moved to the hallway that led to the two bedrooms, and single bathroom. There was still no sound and Steve instincts kicked in when he saw the light on in the bathroom. "Danny, are you in there?"

His question was met with silence as he pushed the door completely open and revealed nothing out of the ordinary. Steve moved to the first bedroom, the one that belonged to Grace when she stayed with her dad. It was as empty as the rest of the house and Steve took a deep breath before moving to the closed door of the bedroom. He tapped a couple of times and called his partner's name, but again he was met with silence.

McGarrett opened the door and looked inside. The Blinds were closed, but he could tell the bed hadn't been slept in and as far as he could tell Williams hadn't been there for some time. He placed his gun back in the holster and reached for his cell phone. He hit speed dial and was shocked when Williams' cell phone sounded from the outer room. He hurried to the living room area and found the phone on the coffee table beside Danny's keys and several brochures for horse back riding on The Big Island.

Steve's next call was to Chin Ho Kelly and he hoped the Governor wasn't too hard on the man. He hit speed dial and waited for Kelly to answer his phone.

"Hey, Boss, did you find him?"

"No, are you still with the governor?"

"I haven't seen him yet. What's going on, Steve?"

"I'm not sure...could be nothing."

"Could be...now that's something we don't deal in. Where are you?"

"I'm at Danny's apartment. The door was open and his cell phone and keys are on the coffee table."

"What about his car?"

"It's parked in his usual spot. Something's wrong, Chin, I can feel it," McGarrett said.

"Want me to send over the CSI guys?"

"Yes, and have Kono go over to Rachel's place and stay with her until we find out what's happened to Danny," McGarrett ordered.

"I'm on it...look I need to let the governor know what's going on and then I'll be over."

"Okay."

"Try not to worry, Boss, Danny knows what he's doing."

"I know...thanks, Chin," McGarrett said and took a deep breath once he hung up.

Steve knew he shouldn't touch anything until the crime scene team arrived, but his worry for Danny intensified as he looked around the empty apartment. The last time he'd seen his partner was early yesterday afternoon when they found the couple trapped in the cave. Danny had complained about the smell on his clothes and body and told him he was going home to shower.

'All right, Danny, where are you?' McGarrett whispered and turned when he heard a knock on the door. He moved to open it and found himself looking at an elderly woman wearing a dress that didn't quite fit her.

"Who are you? Where is Danny?" the woman asked.

"My name is Steve McGarrett..."

"You the one with many faces," the woman said with a smile.

"Pardon me?"

"Danny say you have aneurism face...blood pressure face...scary face...he never said handsome face, but you got that too," she answered and tried to enter the apartment.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in right now," McGarrett told her.

"Why? Where is Danny?"

"He's not here right now, Miss..."

"Mrs. Himura, but since you friend of Danny you can call me Akemi," the woman told him.

"Mrs..."

"You not listen very well. I said you call me Akemi."

"Akemi, when did you see Danny last?"

"When he come home yesterday. He smell like dirt and said he wanted a shower. I tell him he should go for swim...work faster and make feel better. You swim in ocean?"

"Yes, I do, but Danny doesn't like swimming much."

"This i know, but he took bag with him and went for swim."

"Can you tell me what time that was?"

"Around four...no no, three. I was still watching my soap. Do you watch General Hospital?"

"No, sorry," McGarrett told her.

"Too bad...would enjoy getting a man's opinion. I must be getting back before my tea grows cold."

"Akemi, would you mind giving a statement to police officer?"

"I just did...you police...Five-0 like Danny."

"Yes, but..."

"You no think something happen to him?"

"I don't know...I hope not, but we need to find him," McGarrett answered.

"I give statement...you tell officer come to apartment 206 and I make sure I tell everything I saw," the woman said and turned away, but stopped in front of her door. "You good cop...you find him?"

"I will," McGarrett vowed and closed the door. At least they now had a time line to work with. Danny had spoken with Akemi Himura around three yesterday afternoon before going for a swim. That in itself surprised McGarrett, but lately Danny was full of surprises, ever since he found out the baby Rachel had carried wasn't his.

Steve remembered the day the baby was born and the look on Danny's face when he didn't realize anyone else was there. The only word he could think of to describe what he saw was devastated. The eyes, usually so full of life had seemed to lose that luster when he turned away from the window and realized he was no longer alone. The conversation was short, but Steve knew being in the delivery room had been a bittersweet experience for Williams.

McGarrett looked up at the sound of sirens and knew the crime scene unit would be there any minute. He hoped they would find some clue as to what happened to Danny, because the alternative was too much too think about. What if Williams had gone swimming and gotten into trouble with no one knowing where he was or what he was doing? God, help him, he didn't want to admit it, but the thought of losing Danny was like a dagger to the heart. It hurt just as much as being responsible for his father's death.

"Commander, are you in there?"

"I'm here...the place is clear," McGarrett said and held the door while the two men entered the apartment with their equipment. "You'll need to check Danny's car as well. It's the Camaro parked in the spot designated by the apartment complex. I think it's the same as his apartment number."

"Thank you, Commander," one of the men said.

Steve knew he'd only be in the way if he stayed here and stepped out of the apartment as Chin arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Anything new?"

"Danny's neighbor saw him yesterday around three. He told her he was going for a swim..."

"Danny?" Chin said, surprise evident in his voice. "I thought his idea of swimming involved a pool and heated water."

"It is, but she said she suggested it after he complained about the smell from the caves being on his clothes," McGarrett explained.

"Maybe he just needed some time to himself after what happened with Rachel and the baby," Chin observed.

"I wish I could believe that, Chin, but he would have called and how do you explain his car parked in his spot and his keys and cell phone on the table. Something's happened to him and we need to find him," McGarrett said.

"Okay, so we start at the last point someone might have seen him. Do you have any idea where he would have gone for a swim?"

"The pool," McGarrett said.

"Well, we know that, but it sounds like he was headed for the beach. Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Kailua beach," McGarrett said. "He's taken Grace there a couple of times."

"Why don't we head there. Maybe Mikhail saw him," Chin said of the man who had a little surfboard shop there.

"Come on, we'll take my truck," McGarrett said and made sure the CSI people knew to call him if they found anything.

**5050505050 **

Danny had been taken to a new room and slammed into a chair. The whole time Wo Fat was seated behind a desk sipping a glass of liquor while his men placed plastic fasteners across his wrists and ankles. Nearly an hour had passed since he'd woken in the dark room, and still the bastard didn't acknowledge his presence except to make a slight motion with the glass.

Williams licked at dry lips and wished he could find the moisture needed to form words, but it seemed like forever since he'd had anything to drink. He tried to pulled his arms free, but succeeded in abrading the skin on his wrists.

"You will not be able to pull free, Detective," Wo Fat said and swished the ambler liquid in the glass before drinking what was left. "My people know the punishment for stupidity..."

"Guess that remains to be seen," Williams said.

"How so?"

"They're working for you...pretty stupid if you ask me," the Jersey native answered.

"I see my brother's influence in your words, Detective," Wo Fat said.

"Now why would I let anyone remotely related to you influence my words? I don't even know your brother!"

"I believe you do, but for now I will keep his identity to myself. Now, I know you are wondering why I had you brought here, but again I'd rather not say until I am sure things have been set in motion."

"What things?"

"I want to finish my conversation with Steve McGarrett, and since you seem to be the calming influence..."

Danny couldn't stop the laughter as he listened to Wo Fat's words. "You have got o be crazy. My influence is anything but calming where Steve is concerned. We argue all the time and God knows my blood pressure goes through the roof whenever he's around."

"That may very well be, Detective, but he would do anything for you and that's why you are here."

"Why?" Williams asked.

"I want him to come to me without Joe White or Chin Ho Kelly or Kono Kalakaua or Lori Weston. The only way to insure that happens is to give him an ultimatum."

"What ultimatum?" Williams asked, yet something told him he really didn't want to know what Wo Fat was talking about. He also realized the man had no idea that Lori Weston and Joe White were no longer in Hawaii.

"That's easy," Wo Fat said and moved to sit on the edge of the desk while pouring another drink. "Steve McGarrett comes to me...alone and unarmed or he will find your body in tiny pieces spread across the beach in front of his home. Now I know he will not want to see you harmed, but I'm afraid I need to show him I am not making idle threats so please note this is not personal...at least not where you are concerned, Detective Williams."

"What is it about Steve that brings out the worst in you?"

"You should ask yourself that same question, detective. I have heard rumors of the arguments between you two. Now to mention how at odds you are when it comes to gaining information from your prisoners. I'm afraid neither one of you has any finesse in that department," Wo Fat said and took a sip of his drink. He placed the glass on the desk and reached for something out of Williams' sight.

Danny watched helplessly as Wo Fat reached behind him and pulled out an object he'd seen a few times. He knew what it was for, and also understood that it could be used to inflict a great deal of pain. His already dry throat worked convulsively as his captor stood and tapped he cattle prod against his palm.

"Now, Detective, as a cop I'm sure you recognize this object and as I said before there is nothing personal involved, but I really need Steve McGarrett to understand who is in charge and what is expected of him," Wo Fat explained and used the weapon to part Williams shirt and reveal his chest. He pressed a button and was surprised when Williams showed no sign of fear. "This weapon is for my own personal use, Detective and there have been a few modifications. I can have it deliver a light..."

Danny gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into fists as the minor shock sent pain along firing nerve endings. He felt his body go limp, but glared at the man standing before him.

"Or heavy..."

This time the shock felt like it would stop his heart and a scream escaped his throat as his body shook with the force of the energy being delivered to his chest. It felt like forever, but he was finally able to breathe as Wo Fat placed the cattle prod back on the desk.

"That should be wonderful for a first message don't you think, Detective?"

"Go to hell!" Williams managed and knew he was already there as Wo Fat took several pictures before ordering that he be taken back to his cell.

**TBC**

**Author's Note-Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guy are great.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kailua Beach was full of tourists searching for that perfect wave, but Steve and Chin had no interest in either as they made their way toward the little surfboard shop. Mikhail Carmalov had been involved with the Russian mob at one point in time, and probably still had ties to it, but the man seemed to have a legitimate business in Hawaii and kept his nose clean. There were times when he would feed information to Steve or Chin, but never anything that had to do with his former activities.

Steve nodded to several people he recognized before reaching the shop and waited for the older man to finish with a middle aged couple who seemed intent on learning how to surf.

"Gentlemen, what brings you to my beach this beautiful afternoon?" Mikhail asked in heavily accented Russian.

"We were hoping you could answer some questions for us," McGarrett answered.

"It would depend on the questions would it not?"

"Was Danny here yesterday?" Chin asked.

"He was here just before the big party at the end of the beach. Big group of kids...big money...parents spoiled them too much," Mikhail explained.

"Was Danny alone?" McGarrett inquired.

"Yes."

"Did you speak to him?" Chin asked.

"I was too busy with those kids and their parents. Made very good sales, but too busy to talk."

"Did you happen to notice what time he left?" the SEAL asked.

"No, sorry, my friend, but his car was gone when I left for the day."

"What time did you leave?" Chin asked.

"I left at around seven," Mikhail answered and smiled as two young men made their way toward him.

"I am sorry, but I must get back to paying customers."

"Thanks for your help, Mikhail," McGarrett said.

"If you remember anything else give us a call," Chin told him.

"I will," the big man said and walked toward his customers.

"Okay, so we know he was here, and that his car was gone before Mikhail left, but we need to find out what happened once he got home," McGarrett observed.

"How do we know he even made it home?"

"His keys and cell phone were there and his car was parked in his spot," the SEAL answered worry evident in his tone.

"If someone took him they could have done that."

"Maybe, but why go through all that trouble?" McGarrett said as they reached his truck and got in and Chin's phone began to ring. He took it out and looked at the number. "It's Kono. I was supposed to call her once I reached Danny's place."

Steve nodded and drove out of the parking lot as Chin updated Kono on what they had so far. He knew it wasn't much and wished they had better news. Chin finished speaking with Kono and placed the phone back in his pocket as McGarrett drove back toward Williams' apartment building.

**5050505050 **

Danny curled into a ball on the damp floor of his cell and rubbed at the marks left by the cattle prod. A bare bulb above his head cast a dim light across his small prison and he watched as a spider worked its magic by weaving a web in the far corner. He briefly wondered if the spider was poisonous, but right now that seemed to be the least of his worries. He had no idea what Wo Fat had planned for Steve, but understood it wasn't good. What was it about McGarrett that set the man off?

Danny chuckled at that thought because he could understand why someone would get pissed at Steve McGarrett. The man had a way of making enemies, and, although he didn't always agree with the way he went about getting information, he had to admit Steve got the job done. The sharp cage was one of his favorite and Danny had to admit they got what they needed without really putting the man in danger.

The rooftop experience was a different matter, but Steve seemed to have mellowed some since that time. Danny had grown used to Steve's antics, and there'd been a few times when he'd done things he didn't think he was capable of, but it came with the territory.

Williams heard a sound outside his cell and sat up, with his back against the wall as he waited to see who his visitors was. It surprised him when the door opened and a man stood there with a bottle of water and a plate of food. He didn't say a word, but placed it on the ground just inside the cell before closing the door behind him. Danny listened and silently cursed when he heard the locking mechanism engage.

Danny tried to stand, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and crawled toward the food. He was surprised to see a plate of rice with mixed vegetables and meat. The smell was enticing and made his stomach rumble. How long had it been since he'd eaten anything? For that matter he had no idea how long he'd been here or where the hell here was.

Williams picked up the plate and bottle of water and moved to the back of his prison. He sat down and realized he had no utensils to eat with, and silently cursed the man who imprisoned him. He knew Rachel had probably called Steve when he didn't show up at the airport and hoped they'd be looking for him, but something told him he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"No way, Toto," he thought and knew there was no choice, but to used his fingers if he was going to eat what was on his plate. The first taste was strange, with a spice he couldn't identify, but after the initial shock to his taste buds, the food went down well. He ate every last bite, opened the bottle of water and took several small sips. He had no idea how long it would be before they gave him anything else and wanted to make the water last as long as possible.

Danny recapped the water bottle and leaned his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes and listened for any sound that would tell him they were coming for him, the problem was he also heard the sound of movement in the far corner. He opened his eyes and looked toward the area and spotted a large rodent stick its head through a hole in the wall. God, he hated rats and hoped this one would lose interest in his cell, but it came all the way int the room and Danny found a small rock with his right hand. He threw it toward the creature and sighed thankfully when it retreated through the opening.

Williams thought about his partner and hoped the man wouldn't do anything stupid, but he knew Steve McGarrett well enough to know if he did come alone, he would have a contingency plan. The man was too smart not to realize it would be a mistake to come here without back up. Danny closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting toward sleep and smiled as a picture of Grace followed him into his dreams.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat stared at the file in front of him as anger raged inside. How many times had he asked his mother about his father, but she'd refused to tell him anything except that he was someone she had once loved. He'd grown up in the streets with only his mother to help him until he'd learned that begging got you no where, while being smart got you everything you wanted.

He'd climbed his way out of the gutter, literally and figuratively and now his mother lived in a community where she got everything she needed or wanted. He hadn't done it out of love, but out of duty and even that could only go so far. He blamed his mother for the coldness in his heart, but he embraced that coldness now because it made him the man he was now.

Wo Fat knew the pictures he'd taken of Williams would show McGarrett he was serious, but the one thing he'd learned about him was that he wasn't stupid enough to go it alone. No matter what happened, the commander would have back-up, it was simply up to him to make sure the back-up never made it past his security measures.

Security features on his laptop and server would ensure what he sent was untraceable until he was ready to give McGarrett a location. For now he would simply enjoy making Williams suffer in McGarrett's place. After all, what better way to make his half brother miserable with guilt.

**5050505050 **

Steve and Chin knew there was no point in returning to Williams' apartment until the crime scene team was through with it. They knew there was nothing else they could do until they had something to go on. Steve knew that Danny would want him to make sure Grace and Rachel were okay so he drove toward Rachel and Stan's home.

"I just don't get why Danny would suddenly go for a swim. I thought he didn't like the ocean."

"He doesn't," McGarrett observed. "But he proved he could so I'm guessing he wanted some time to think. He's had a hard time of it since the baby was born."

"I know, I saw the way he looked at them the day Rachel went home."

"He felt like an outsider, yet he was the one who was there to help Rachel when she went into labor."

"Danny feels like an outsider every time he wakes up in Hawaii," Chin observed.

"I know he felt that way, but lately he's been feeling like this could really be his home. He didn't even complain when I ordered pineapple pizza during the game the other night," McGarrett said with a hint of a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Chin knew McGarrett was worried, hell, so was he, but Danny and Steve had become friends since that first meeting and they'd been through a lot. Even some of the locals had finally accepted Danny for what he was...a damn good cop who protected the rights of the people of Hawaii in spite of being a haole.

"What are you thinking about, Chin?"

"Just how much Danny's changed in the last year and how many people have stopped calling him a haole."

Steve nodded and turned onto the street where Stan and Rachel were raising their family. He waited for the guard to open the gate and drove up to the house. They exited as Rachel opened the door and held it for Kono to follow her out.

"Have you found him?" Rachel asked, worry evident in her words.

"Not yet, Rachel," McGarrett said and knew, in spite of her being with Stan, her feelings for Danny ran deep.

"Rachel, when did you last talk to Danny?" Chin asked.

"Yesterday...around noon. He said he'd be at the airport to pick us up, but he was busy and couldn't talk," Rachel answered. "He said he was with Steve searching a cave."

"He was, and he went home once we found the couple. I knew he wasn't coming in until late this morning so I didn't think anything was wrong when he didn't show up at the office," McGarrett said as Rachel motioned for them to come into the house. "Where's Grace?"

"She's at her friend's house and won't be back until after dinner," Rachel answered and took the baby from the young woman Stan hired to help her out. "God, what if...what if something's happened to him? What if he never knows the truth?"

"What truth, Rachel?" McGarrett asked and knew instinctively what she wasn't telling them. His anger intensified, but he knew now was not the time or the place to have this conversation. Once he found Danny and brought him home, he'd make damn sure the woman came clean about who the baby's father was and explain why she'd lied.

"You have to find him," Rachel said.

"We will," McGarrett vowed and stared into her eyes. "Why didn't you call him to confirm this morning?"

"I did, but it went directly to his answering service," the woman answered. "I just thought he was busy and then the baby got fussy and we were landing and I had to get everything together and deplane."

"Well, we have a time line to go on, but we need to narrow it down and talk to everyone Danny spoke to," Chin said.

"Rachel, did Danny say anything else when you spoke to him?" McGarrett asked.

"No, just that he'd be there and couldn't wait to see Grace. He was supposed to take Grace for the day...I didn't know what to tell her so I just said he'd been caught up in a case and had to cancel for now."

"Rachel, we need to get back to the office and see if the crime scene team is through. Will you be all right here?" McGarrett enquired.

"I'll be fine. Stan should be home tonight," Rachel answered and reached out to take his arm. "Please, Steve, call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will," the SEAL vowed before they left the house.

"Steve, I'll get a ride back with Kono," Chin said.

"Thanks, Chin, I'm going to have a talk with Kamekona...maybe he's heard something from his people," McGarrett said and got into his truck. He drove away from Rachel's home and headed toward Kamekona's shrimp truck. He drove into the parking lot and spotted the big man talking to a couple of young women and showing them his latest t-shirt design.

"The shrimp is the best on the beach and I will guarantee it's spicy," Kamekona said and spotted the man walking toward him. "Just as my friend here...he was one of the first to sample my cuisine."

"The Shrimp Jambalaya is the best," McGarrett told them.

"We'll take two," the blond said and smiled appreciatively as she eye Steve before moving to the truck.

"You are one lucky man," Kamekona said and realized McGarrett was the true definition of a chic magnet whether he knew it or not. "So, why are you here? You hungry?"

"No, I need you to put some feelers out."

"For what?" the big man asked.

"Danny's missing."

"Maybe he just went back to Jersey?" Kamekona said, but grew serious when he noticed the look on McGarrett's face. "What do you need from me?"

"Check with your sources. Maybe someone knows what happened to him."

"How long has he been missing?"

"Since sometimes last night. He went for a swim out at Kailua Beach yesterday..."

"Danny went for a swim?" Kamekona asked incredulously.

"I know...he's full of surprises lately," McGarrett observed. "I need you to do this ASAP."

"I'll check with my people and call you if I hear anything. You think something happened to him?"

"Yes," McGarrett said and told him everything they knew so far. Five minutes later he left Kamekona with his customers, headed back to his truck, and sat inside. Steve could hear laughter from the people on the beach and leaned his head back with his hands on the steering wheel. His phone beeped, signifying an incoming message and he reached for it. The number was blocked, but he frowned when he saw his name and a brief message that followed.

Steve-check your e-mail.

"What the hell," McGarrett said and signed onto his e-mail. He waded through them until he found one that simply said...Danny.

Taking a deep breath, Steve opened the email and was surprised to find no message, but an attachment. He leaned back and opened the attachment, cursing when he recognized the man whose wrists and ankles were bound to the chair he was in. The second shot was focused on Danny's face and Steve cursed when he saw the signs of pain and the tightly clenched jaw. The last one was a shot of Williams' upper body and there were marks that McGarrett recognized and unconsciously rubbed his chest.

McGarrett closed down the files and headed for the office and hoped Chin and Kono were still there. His phone began to ring and he used the hands free device to answer it. "McGarrett."

"I hope you took the time to check your email. Detective Williams' life depends on it."

"I'm going to kill you, Wo Fat!"

"I am sure you would like to try, but since I am holding all the cards, you will do exactly what I say."

"Why Danny?"

"He's simply a means to an end. I knew you would be waiting for my next move, so it seemed easier to go after you from another direction."

"What do you want, Wo Fat?"

"I want everything you know about Shelburne, and I want to finish our last conversation. Now I know there is no point in telling you not to bring the others into this so I will not waste my breath by doing that, but eventually you will realize there is only one outcome in this..."

"Your death," McGarrett said and slammed his hands onto the steering wheel when the phone went dead. He cursed the man and vowed to make him pay for what he'd done. No one touched his Ohana, not without retribution, McGarrett style. He pulled into his parking spot and made his way to the office in time to find Chin and Kono going over several files on the overhead.

"The crime scene team didn't find anything at Danny's," Kono told him and frowned when she saw the look on his face.

"I know what happened to him," McGarrett said, his soft tone belying the anger he felt.

"Kamekona knew something and didn't call?" Chin asked incredulously.

"No, I had a call after I left him. Wo Fat took him," the SEAL told them.

"What? How?" Kono snapped.

"I don't know how, but he sent me pictures," McGarrett said and connected his cell to the computer. He quickly accessed his email and opened the one that held the damning evidence that Williams was in Wo Fat's hands. It didn't take long to have the three pictures side by side and Steve herd Chin's softly muttered curse.

"What does he want?" Kono asked.

"Me," McGarrett answered simply.

"We need to find out why he's so fixated on you...there's got to be more than the Shelburne issue," Chin said.

"Do you know what Shelburne is?" Kono asked.

"Just what Joe told me and that doesn't make sense. Why would Wo Fat think I knew what Shelburne was if it had to do with Joe? I think it goes deeper, but right now I don't give a damn about Shelburne. We need to get Danny back even if..."

"It means exchanging you for him?" Kono said with her hands on the desk.

"If that's what it takes. Wo Fat wants me and I have a lot less to lose than Danny," McGarrett said.

"No, you don't," Kono said angrily.

"Danny's got a little girl who needs him, Kono," McGarrett said and thought about the newborn, but didn't say anything as he angrily looked at the pictures.

"Yes, he does, but how do you think he'd feel if he knew you valued his life more than your own?" Chin observed.

"I'll do what needs to be done," the SEAL vowed.

"We all will, Steve, but we need to keep our heads about us if we're going to find Danny and make Wo Fat pay for what he's done," Chin told him. "Did he tell you what he wants you to do?"

"No, he hung up when I told him the only way this ends is with his death."

"Well, that's a given," Kono told them. "So what's our next move?"

"Contact Kamekona and ask him to check with his sources and find out if they have any information on Wo Fat...where he's staying? Who his contacts are? Does The Yakuza know what he's up to and do they condone it?" McGarrett said and knew it was a long shot. Even if The Yakuza didn't condone what Wo Fat was doing, the man had their power behind him because the former head of the organization had given him his blessing before he died.

"What are you goin to do?" Chin asked as Kono made the call to Kamekona. He knew McGarrett had already decided to trade himself for Williams when the time came, and understood there was no point in arguing with him about it.

"I don't know, Chin, but I'm not letting Danny pay for my involvement with Wo Fat," McGarrett said and walked into his office. He sat in the chair and ran his hands through his hair, silently cursing Wo Fat as he listened to Chin and Kono in the outer office.

**TBC**

**Author's Note-Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guy are great.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Williams brushed away whatever was crawling on his legs and cursed the bastard who'd put him here. His mind drifted as he curled on his side and used his arm as a pillow. A smile formed when he pictured Gracie's smiling face and he worried what she was feeling and if someone explained to her that it wasn't his fault he hadn't been there to pick her up. Rachel would have called Steve and alerted him, but would they be searching for him. Would they have any idea where to start?

Danny remembered going home after taking a long swim at Kailua Beach and talking to Akemi. The woman was such a worrier and she'd taken it on herself to make sure he looked after himself. She'd knock at his door with a casserole or a pie and he'd protest, but she'd ear nothing of it. She'd tell him he was pale and needed to get out in the sun more. Danny couldn't help, but smile at the thought of the woman's motherly instincts where he was concerned.

Danny had no idea how much time passed before he heard movement outside the door. He stayed where he was when it opened and two men entered the small cell. One man held a gun pointed directly at him while the other held a set of handcuffs that he threw at Danny's feet.

"Put those on!" the man snarled.

Williams stayed where he was, and closed his eyes, ignoring the heated barbs from both men. He knew he'd probably pay for his insolence, but right now he really didn't feel very cooperative. He heard them arguing in their own language and soon felt a kick to his left leg.

"Put them on or I'll get a collar and leash and treat you like the dog you are!" the bigger of the two said and made sure he stayed far enough away that Danny couldn't do anything.

"Go to hell!" Williams spat.

"Watch him while I get the collar!"

Danny cursed and angrily reached for the cuffs, ignoring the look on the man's face as he snapped them in place. He knew he'd had no choice, but to do as he'd been told because to wear a collar and a leash would be too downgrading and he wouldn't stand give Wo Fat that kind of satisfaction. He could swallow his pride when it meant keeping his dignity.

"On your feet!" the bigger man ordered.

Danny sighed and ignored the aches from his joints as he used the wall to help climb to his bare feet. He didn't remember when he'd lost his shoes, but right now that seemed a moot point anyway. He was motioned forward and couldn't help, but smile as the two men stayed out of his reach. He might not be a SEAL, but he could intimidate with the best of them.

"Get moving!"

The order was accompanied with a blow to the lower back and Danny stumbled out into the bright sunlight. He managed to stay on his feet, and glare over his shoulder at the two men before moving along the path. The sun shone through the trees, the heat and humidity of the day telling him it was early afternoon. Not that it mattered, because he still had no idea what day it was or how long he'd been in Wo Fat's hands.

They reached the house and Williams spotted Wo Fat sitting at a table with two older men. They seemed to stare at him and he thought he saw anger in one man's eyes, but his captor spoke softly to him and the man turned away.

"Detective, would you like a drink?" Wo Fat asked, and smiled when Williams refused to answer and studied his guests. "Very well, but it would taste better than the water. What about something to eat? I could have the chef prepare something for you."

"Go to hell," Williams said.

"You know, Detective, I am not the enemy here. If it were not for my half brother you would not be here," Wo Fat told him, and tapped his fingers on the table.

Danny frowned at the mention of a half brother and wondered who the hell it was, but his mind finally grasped what could possibly be behind Wo Fat's hatred of Steve McGarrett. "Steve?"

"Well done, I was wondering just how smart you Americans were. Steve is my half brother..."

"How..."

"We share the same father. John McGarrett raped my mother without thinking of the child he placed in her womb! He left us to a life of poverty and I had hoped to kill him, but Victor Hesse got to him first leaving me no choice, but to go after his son."

"So this is about revenge!"

"Revenge has charms to soothe the savage beast," Wo Fat said.

"No I think that was music, but you're right about you being a savage beast," Williams spat.

"Watch what you say, Detective, or you will not be as well cared for as you are now," Wo Fat warned.

Danny laughed at the man's warning and shook his head. "This is well cared for?"

"There are worse things that could be done to you. Now, I have a proposal for you."

"What proposal?"

"I want you to convince McGarrett to come to me."

"Not going to happen," Williams vowed.

"Yes it will," Wo Fat said with a hint of a smile. "You see my friend here has many connections in Hawaii and if I make a request of him I get what I want. Your daughter..."

"Go near her and I'll fucking kill you!" Williams said and would have launched himself at the man but a blow to his lower back put him on his knees.

"Temper...temper, Detective. You need to curtail that before it gets you in trouble. Now, as I was saying your daughter is very smart and beautiful and I'm sure you want her to stay that way. It would be easy to bring her here..."

"Don't!"

"I won't as long as you cooperate. Family means a lot to you, doesn't it Detective?" Wo fat said and took a sip of his drink. "You do not need to answer that...your silence tells me all I need to know. All you have to do to keep your little girl safe is convince Steve McGarrett to join us for a private party. I might even let you go home once he arrives."

"I can't..."

"Very well. Donald, see that Grace Williams...

"You bastard! Don't do this!" Williams spat and tried to come to his feet, but his chaperones held him down.

"That all depends on you, Detective. Make a compelling case and get him here or I bring your daughter into the equation...your choice," Wo Fat told him.

"Why do you hate Steve so much?"

"Because he had what I should have. John McGarrett turned his back on his first family after he raped my mother."

"I don't think he raped your mother..."

"It does not matter what you think, Detective, for I will visit the sins of my father on his favored son."

"Is that what this is? Petty jealousy because Steve grew up with his father?"

"I have nothing to be jealous of, Detective, John McGarrett was a poor excuse for a father..."

"He did a damn good job with his son," Williams said and got the result he was looking fro when Wo Fat stood and backhanded him. Danny spit blood on the man's shoes and looked at him as he spoke. "what's the matter? The truth hurts don't it?"

"You know nothing of the truth, Detective, but that does not matter! Will you do as I want or do I send Donald to pick up your precious little girl?"

"Damn you," Williams snarled.

"I believe John McGarrett damned me many years ago," Wo Fat said. He held out a cell phone and watched Williams closely before asking again. "Will you do as I want?"

"Hard to call anyone with my hands cuffed like this."

"I have his number on speed dial...just press one," Wo Fat said and waited for his prisoner to take the phone from his hand.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew there was nothing more they could do until Wo Fat called him back, and he was sure the man would be calling soon. The man was an arrogant sonofabitch, but he was smart. He knew what his team meant to him, and knew he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. He'd spoken with Rachel and updated her on what little they did know and wished there was some way to keep this from Grace, but she was as smart as her father. She would question why he wasn't coming to see her or calling her and that meant they needed to be honest with her.

"Steve, it's late. Kono and I were going to grab something to eat on the way home. You want to come along?"

"Thanks, Chin, but I need to finish up a couple of things and..."

"There's nothing more we can do until we hear back from Kamekona," Chin said.

"Or Wo Fat," McGarrett observed.

"Did he call back?"

"Not yet, but he will, Chin," the SEAL said.

"I know, but we need to play this smart."

"If he wants to trade Danny for me..."

"No, Danny wouldn't want that and you know it!"

"Yes, I do, and that's why we need to put some things in motion."

" Like what?" Chin asked.

"When Wo Fat calls he's going to tell me what he wants and we need to make him believe we'll give him everything he wants," McGarrett said.

"I'm glad you said make him believe it because that means you're doing what you do best...you're planning."

"Yes, I am. We have to let him believe he holds all the cards, but he doesn't know this team the way we do. Danny's probably already getting on his nerves..."

"Maybe he'll be like that kid in the old story about the boy who drove his kidnappers crazy and the parents made the bad guys pay them to take him back."

"I don't know that one," McGarrett told him.

"Damn, here i thought we were close to the same age. Anyway the story was called The Ransom of Red Chief..."

"That was a funny story," Kono said from the open doorway.

"How do you know that story?" McGarrett asked.

"Chin used to read that one to me when I was little," Kono answered.

"Come on, Boss, there's no point in staying..." Chin grew quiet when McGarrett's phone began to ring.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, it's Danny..."

"Thank God...where are you, Danny?"

"I'm not allowed to say...Is Grace okay?"

"Grace is fine...she's worried about you."

"Make sure she's safe..."

"You now I will...what does he want, Danny?"

"Wo Fat wants to make a trade...me for you...don't do it!"

"Danny!" Steve shouted when he heard a sharp cry of pain and the sound of the phone hitting the floor before another voice came on the line.

"You are certainly rubbing off on your partner, Commander. I'm afraid he's his own worst enemy right now."

"What do you want?" McGarrett asked.

"I believe Detective Williams already told you that and paid the price for not following my instructions. I am willing to make a trade, Commander, but it will be on my terms."

"What are your terms, Wo Fat?"

"I will send instructions to your home and you will follow them exactly. If you do Detective Williams will be back with his family in less than 48 hours. If not you will be planning his funeral and you will have to let me know what funeral home you choose so that I can send a bouquet of flowers befitting his loss. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will send the instructions to your home tomorrow morning. Say hello to the rest of your team and tell them just because I chose detective Williams does not mean I underestimate their worth to you. A man who has loved ones lends hostages to fortune."

Steve cursed when the line went dead and looked at chin and Kono. "We have until tomorrow to come up with a plan..."

"Steve..."

"Give me a plan, Chin, and I'll gladly go along with it if it means getting Danny back," McGarrett told him. "Kono, I need you to stay with Rachel, Grace and the baby."

"Sure, Boss, are they in danger?"

"Maybe...something Danny said doesn't sit right and I don't want them alone. I'll call Duke and have him put a couple of men on them as well," the SEAL told her. "Look, Kono, I know you want to be here, but it's important someone stays with Danny's family."

"I know," Kono said. "I'll check in every couple of hours."

"Thanks, Kono, and ask Rachel to keep Grace home from school until we're sure there's no danger," McGarrett said and knew Danny's family was in good hands. Kono had proven herself since joining Five-0 and he could see the pride in Chin's eyes when he watched his cousin leave.

"She's come a long way," Chin observed.

"Yes, she has," McGarrett agreed. "Chin, I will do whatever it take to bring Danny home."

"I know...I'd do the same thing, but we need to come up with an alternative to you trading places with him," Chin said and stared at his friend. "Besides Shelburne, can you think of a reason Wo fat seems to hate you so much?"

"I wish I could, but I never met him until that day at the golf course with Hiro Noshimuri," McGarrett answered and reached for his phone. "I'm going to call Joe and see if Noshimuri ever mentioned anything. Can you call Duke and have him send a car to Rachel's house?"

"Sure," Chin said and moved to the outer office while McGarrett made his call.

"Joe, it's Steve."

"Is everything all right?"

"No, it's not. Wo Fat has Danny. I need you to tell me everything you can about Wo Fat...I need to know where he could be holding him," McGarrett said.

"Why would he take Danny?"

"He wants to make a trade..."

"Let me guess...you for Danny?"

"Exactly," McGarrett answered.

"Don't do anything stupid, Steve."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Danny out of this mess. I need to know if Noshimuri told you anything about Wo Fat."

"I told you everything I know, Steve."

"I don't think you did, Joe, and what you're holding back could get Danny killed. Why is it I don't believe you're Shelburne?"

"Steve, there are things you're better off not knowing."

"Even if it gets Danny killed," McGarrett snapped.

"If it comes to that...yes."

"I thought I knew you, but it's obvious I didn't. Thanks for not helping, Joe," the SEAL said and hung up as Chin came back into the office.

"Duke's sending a car," Chin told him and saw the anger in the other man's eyes. "I take it Joe didn't help."

"No, he's hiding something, Chin, and it all goes back to something Wo Fat said...something about not liking what I found in my family history," McGarrett said.

"We all have skeletons in our closets, Steve," Chin observed. "Now, how do we go about getting Danny back without giving Wo Fat what he wants?"

"I don't know," McGarrett said tiredly. "I just can't see any way out of it."

"We need to make him come to us," Chin said. "He'll probably suggest somewhere close to one of his holdings, bu we need to take the initiative and make sure it's somewhere we have the advantage."

"He's holding all the cards right now."

"No he's not..."

"He has Danny!"

"I know, but it's not Danny he wants...it's you and as long as we keep you out of his hands the better our chances of getting Wo Fat," Chin said.

"So we set up the exchange in a place where we hold that advantage. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Somewhere secluded, because he won't agree to anything in the city. Let's take a look at the maps," Chin said and moved to the outer office. He quickly brought up the overhead viewer and keyed in several commands until it displayed the Hawaiian Islands. They knew what they were looking for, but they also had to have several places and hoped Wo Fat would agree to do the exchange there. Chin silently vowed that he would not sacrifice one man for another and would get them both away from Wo Fat no matter what it took.

"He won't want one of the big islands. He'll want somewhere away from people...less chance of being caught. He'll also want a place that gives him the advantage."

"What about..."

"The island he owns to the south?" McGarrett said and shook his head. "I don't think he'll go there, but we can keep it in mind."

Chin nodded and for the next few hours the two men went over the best case scenarios. He rotated his shoulders and saw McGarrett do the same and knew it was time to call it a night. "Steve, you should try to get some sleep."

"How can I, Chin?" McGarrett asked seriously, but he knew his friend was right. It was late and if he was going to be of any use in the morning he needed to get some rest.

"Go home, Steve."

"I'll sleep on the sofa," McGarrett told him.

"Steve..."

"I'll sleep, Chin, go home," the SEAL ordered.

"What about a microchip or something like that in case..."

"He'll check for a tracker," McGarrett said.

"I know," Chin said with a hint of a smile.

"What?"

"I have a friend at the university. She's as high tech as they come and several years ago she was given a government grant to come up with a tracking device that was virtually undetectable," Chin explained.

"Did she make one?" McGarrett asked.

"She did and she's looking for a way to test whether it's good for long distances. I'd rather you didn't trade yourself for Danny, but if you're going to do it this will give us a fighting chance if he manages to slip through whatever defences we set up," Chin observed.

"Call her," McGarrett ordered and hoped the woman would agree to his being the test subject. He rubbed at tired eyes while the other man made the call. God, he felt like he hadn't slept in a week and knew it would be some time before he could crawl into his bed.

"All right, Steve, Danielle said to meet her in her lab at the university," Chin told him.

"She's still there?"

"When she's trying to get things done on a schedule she sleeps there. Come on...I'll drive."

"Okay," McGarrett said gratefully.

**TBC**

**Author's Note-Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guy are great.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle Marceau looked up as the door of her lab opened and hurried to greet the man she'd been friends with since grade school. "Chin, too much time has passed since I last saw you. I am beginning to think you only call when you want something."

"I'm sorry, Danielle, time just gets away with me sometimes," Chin said.

"I am sorry I did not get to your wedding. How is life with your new bride?"

"Malia is everything a man could want. You will have to come for dinner when she gets back from New York," Chin answered.

"I would like that," Danielle said and looked at the other man. "You must be Steve McGarrett. Chin has told me many good things about you."

"Steve, this is Danielle Marceau."

"Nice to meet you, Steve said and shook her hand.

"That remains to be seen. I am working on a prototype and I am will to test it with you, but what guarantee do I have that I will get it back?"

"There's no guarantee, Danielle, but at least you'll know whether it is capable of sending a signal over the distance you wanted," Chin said.

"Can I ask why you are suddenly in need of such a device?"

"Let's just say a man's life depends on whether or not this works," chin told her.

"Yours?" she asked and stared at Steve. "You don't have to answer that, but you do realize that there's no guarantee that it will work...it hasn't really been tested."

"I understand, but at least there's a chance it will work," McGarrett said.

"It will work, it's the distance part I can't guarantee," Danielle told him.

"I'll take the chance, but will it show up if he checks for tracking devices?" the SEAL asked.

"It's designed to fool the devices...I won't go into details, but the normal machines they sue to detect these things are not strong enough to find the signal embedded in this one. It won't show up at all, plus it will look like a small imperfection in your skin and can be placed anywhere," Danielle answered.

"Can we see it?" Chin asked.

"Of course," Danielle said with a look of pride as she motioned for them to follow her into the lab. "The specifications for this device came from something I played around with in my first year at Yale. I've made a lot of modifications and I'm pretty sure this will work and it should also prove to be waterproof so if it gets wet it shouldn't malfunction."

Steve watched her unlock one of the drawers in her desk and remove a small black case. She inserted a small key and then initiated several numbers until the latch popped open and revealed a simple device inside. It wasn't surprised at how small it was, this type of device had come a long way since the days when his father had first shown him a similar one.

"How do you track it?" Chin asked.

"It sends a signal on a preprogrammed channel, one specifically attuned to my computer," Danielle explained. "Unfortunately it's only been tested in theory."

"Until now," McGarrett observed.

"Are you sure?" Danielle asked.

"If Chin believes in you then so do I."

"Chin's not the one who'll be testing it," Danielle told him.

"Right now I don't have any other options," McGarrett said.

"All right, as long as you're sure," Danielle said and used a strange looking object to remove the device. "Where do we place it?"

"Here." McGarrett answered and pointed to an area above his elbow.

"Okay, you'll feel a pinch because it goes below the skin."

"Like the microchips they use to identify lost animals?" chips asked.

"Exactly, except this one sends a constant signal," Danielle explained. "Are you ready, Steve?"

McGarrett nodded and waited until she placed it where he told her before checking the area and was surprised at how small the mark was. He wiped away the droplet of blood and felt it with his fingers, again surprised that he couldn't feel anything.

"It should be undetectable and it's specifically designed to withstand just about anything," Danielle explained and moved to her desk. She opened her laptop and carefully calibrated the signal so that she could track McGarrett's movements.

"Is it working?" Chin asked.

"Give me a second to make sure," Danielle advised and smiled when a small blip appeared on the screen. She hit several keys and showed them exactly how it worked and where they were in conjunction with the university's layout. "Okay, Steve, just walk around and step out into the hallway. Close the door and walk around and we'll see if this puppy is working as it should."

Steve did as she told him and stepped out of the lab and closed the door behind him. He turned left and walked to the end of the corridor before turning and walking back. He pushed open the door and stepped inside to find Chin and Danielle waiting for his return. "Did it work?"

"Like a charm," Danielle answered. "I just wish we had a way to test the distance, but Chin tells me we only have a few hours."

"Steve, we need to have a game plan in case this doesn't work," Chin said.

"Unless you can come up with a foolproof plan in the next few hours we're out of gas," McGarrett told him and glanced at his watch. It was after midnight and he felt like he'd been awake for days as he thought about his partner and the man who'd kidnapped him. "Chin, I'm going to go back to the office and get some sleep."

"You won't get much sleep there. Why don't you come back to my place? We'll grab a pizza and you can crash in the spare room" Chin offered.

"You don't..."

"I know I don't, but let's just do it and put this behind us for a couple of hours. Danielle, is there any way you can alert me if the signal shows he's moving out of the city?" Chin asked.

"Of course, I'll set it to send a signal to my phone and contact you as soon as that happens," Danielle explained.

"Thanks," Chin said and turned to McGarrett. "Let's go grab that pizza and go home."

Steve nodded, thanked the woman and followed Chin out of the lab. If this worked, maybe they'd have Wo Fat once and for all.

**5050505050 **

Williams was aware of a buzzing nearby and fought to open his eyes, but was afraid his head would explode if he even attempted such and under taking. He felt something crawling on his bare leg, but couldn't find the strength needed to brush it away as the buzzing seemed to grow louder.

Danny silently cursed the irritating sound that had summoned him from his dreams and taken him away from Grace. He forced heavy lids to open and recognized the small cell he'd been imprisoned in since being taken by Wo Fat. He still had no memory of how the man had abducted him, but that was of little consequence from where he now sat.

Williams remembered talking to Steve and warning him not to make the trade, then something had connected with the right side of his head and he knew nothing until he woke up back here. He knew McGarrett and the rest of Five-0 would take care of Grace an keep her safe, but that was his job and he wished he could be there.

Danny shifted his legs, wincing as stiff muscles awakened and sent needles and pins through his lower extremities. He knew he needed to find a way out of this mess before Steve went through with the trade, and there was no doubt in his mind he would do just that. McGarrett would never be able to live with himself if he didn't do just that. The problem was, that went both ways, and he wasn't ready to be Steve McGarrett's price. Danny closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the night and remembered a time when life wasn't so damn complicated...a time before a certain SEAL had entered his life.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett hadn't slept much, and glancing at the clock on the night table told him he might as well give it up as a lost cause. His mind kept conjuring up images of Wo Fat taking out his anger on Danny Williams. Steve slid his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed at tired eyes. No matter what happened the bastard would pay for what he'd done.

Steve stood up and moved to the window, staring out at the predawn sky as he thought about his first meeting with Wo Fat. The man had been playing golf and Steve had asked him his name before telling him to go home. Thinking back, he realized even then the man seemed to harbor a deep hatred toward him. He just didn't know why, and right now he really didn't care because he was going to get Danny back, no matter what it took.

McGarrett had been through a lot in his life, but his training with the SEALs had made him stronger and shown him he could pretty well deal with anything. The problem was that sometimes that made him his own worst enemy. He could take a lot and his pain threshold was through the roof, yet being able to deal with it did not mean he was super human. He'd come to realize that dealing with pain was one thing, but the injuries themselves was another thing altogether. He bled just like everyone else and if he didn't get help he'd die just like everyone else.

Steve reached for the glass of water he'd placed on the night table and drank it before returning his attention to the brightening sky that heralded the start of another gorgeous day. He turned and looked at his phone when the familiar ring began and knew instinctively who was calling. He reached for it, ignoring the anger that made his hands shake and placed the phone to his ear. "McGarrett."

"Hello, Commander, have you given any thought to my proposal?"

"I want to talk to Danny," McGarrett told him.

"I'm afraid Detective Williams is unavailable at the moment. He is alive, but he is in transit to our scheduled meeting place. I should warn you, Commander that I will not be there to meet you, but I am sending four of my men to collect you. If you try anything Detective Williams will die before you see him."

"I set up the time and place."

"I don't think so, Commander. I have a prearranged meeting place and if you do not show then Detective Williams will die. It's as simple as that."

"Where and when?" McGarrett asked and noticed chin in the doorway.

"Kaunakakai, Molokai. I know there is no point in telling you to come alone, but there are rules, Commander."

"What rules?"

"There will be a small raft tied to the main pier. You and Chin will get into it and take it to the coordinates that are already preprogrammed. Once you reach your destination, Commander, you will get into the water and swim toward the boat anchored there. Detective Williams will be placed in the water at the same time you enter the ocean. He will be tied up, but wearing a life jacket. That should give Chin time to reach him while you are taken onto the boat. Any deviation on these plans and Detective Williams life is forfeit. Understood?"

"Understood," McGarrett answered and wasn't surprised when the line went dead.

"Steve..."

"We don't have a choice, Chin," McGarrett answered the unspoken question.

"I know, but once he has you what's to stop him from killing you?"

"Nothing, but if that's what he wanted he had plenty of time to do that. Something tells me Wo Fat has a game plan and I don't think it has anything to do with Shelburne," McGarrett offered.

"There has to be something, Steve."

"I know, and the only way to find out what it is is to go along with him. As long as he doesn't find the microchip then you'll be able to track me," McGarrett said.

"Danielle hasn't tested it fully, Steve..."

"Then we'd better hope she's as good as you said she is," McGarrett told him. "We need to get moving."

"Steve..."

"Don't, Chin, this is something I have to do. Not just for Danny, but for Grace and the baby," McGarrett explained. "I have to do it for me."

"Let me call Danielle and make sure she's got the signal. I'll let Kono know what's happening," Chin said.

"All right...I'll call ahead and have a chopper waiting," McGarrett told him.

**5050505050 **

Danny awoke to the sensation of rocking and the sound of birds and water. His head pounded, but he forced his eyes open, surprised to find he was sitting on the deck of a boat. _*'This is new,'*_ he thought and struggled with the ropes binding his arms behind his back.

"You won't be able to get free, Williams, so you might as well give it up now. If you make your wrists bleed then you'll attract sharks when you're thrown into the ocean," a man warned and smiled at the captive.

"Where are we?"

"A couple of miles off Molokai," the man said. "We're going to rendezvous with McGarrett and you'll get a little wet, but don't worry, Wo Fat keeps his word and he'll let you live."

"Steve won't be there," Williams snarled.

"You better hope he is because if he doesn't show at the appointed time then I'm going to take great pleasure in making several cuts to your chest before I throw you overboard. Have you ever seen a shark feeding frenzy? I have and it's not a pretty picture...blood and screams and bits and pieces of your flesh being torn from your body. I doubt you would enjoy the experience."

Danny knew Steve would be there, wherever there was, when they arrived at the rendezvous point. McGarrett was loyal to a fault and would do anything if his Ohana was involved. He closed his eyes as the motion of the boat lulled him toward exhausted sleep.

**5050505050 **

Steve and Chin had found the raft exactly where Wo Fat had told him. There was a program already set in motion and it would take them two miles off the coast. Danielle had called to tell Chin she was picking up the signal from the microchip and would continue monitoring it until she heard differently from him.

Chin was at the controls, but there really wasn't much he could do. There was no changing McGarrett's mind and truth be told, he would probably do the same damn thing if the roles were reversed. Hell, the whole team would probably sacrifice themselves for one of their own.

"We're almost at the coordinates," McGarrett said softly.

"Steve..."

"Don't...just don't," McGarrett warned and spotted a boat, more like a sizable yacht in the distance. "That's them."

"It could be tourists," Chin suggested.

"You don't believe that any more than I do," the SEAL said and took a deep breath. "Chin, no matter what happens get Danny out of there."

"I'll get you both out of there," Chin vowed.

"Not until we get Wo Fat."

"I'm not making any promises, Steve. If there's a chance to get you both out of there I'm going to take it," Chin vowed and didn't miss the hint of a smile that flickered across the other man's face.

**5050505050 **

Danny cursed the two men who held him at the side of the boat. They'd forced him into a life jacket before securing his arms behind his back and tying his legs together at the ankles. The sun beating down on him made it feel like his head was ready to explode, yet he knew the dark blip speeding toward the boat was Steve McGarrett.

"Are you ready for a swim, Detective?"

"Go to hell," Williams spat as the raft grew closer and he could make out two men inside.

"Oh, you'll feel like you're in hell in a few minutes. There may not be any sharks in the area yet, but I'm pretty sure they'll be attracted before long," the man said.

Danny didn't say anything as the raft continued toward them. He was forced toward the opening in the rail and sucked in a deep breath as two hands shoved him off the deck. He hit the water and went under, holding his breath until he surfaced a few seconds later. The waves tugged at him, pulling him away from the boat and he turned several times until he spotted the raft coming toward him.

"Bring McGarrett here or I'll kill Williams before you can pick him up!"

"Don't do it, Steve!" Williams tried, but his voice was weak as water splashed into his mouth. The raft continued toward him, until the sound of a gunshot was followed by a fiery burn on his side. Danny choked as water entered his mouth, but managed to get his breathing under control and saw blood in the water.

**5050505050 **

"The next one is to his head, McGarrett!"

"Chin, get me over there and go for Danny!" McGarrett ordered and watched as Williams bobbed up and down in the water. It took less than a minute to reach the boat and Steve hauled himself onto the deck. He turned to see the anger in Chin's eyes and watched as he turned the raft and sped toward Williams.

"Hang on, Danny," McGarrett shouted.

"Welcome aboard, Commander, but I doubt you'll enjoy your stay with us," the man said.

Steve could not take his eyes off the scene as Chin made his way toward the dark shape in the water.

"Hey, Kyle, looks like you were right about the sharks! There's a couple off the port bow and headed straight for Williams!"

Steve's eyes grew wide as he watched Chin reach Williams, and knew there was no point in calling to him, because at this distance he'd just be a distraction.

"Kyle, why don't you put Williams out of his misery before the sharks use him as a chew toy?"

"No!" McGarrett snarled. He turned to see the man raise his gun and dove for him, but something struck his lower back and he dropped to his knees as a shot echoed through his mind. He fought to climb to his knees but a blow to his lower back sent him to the floor. He was held down and a needle was pushed into his shoulder. It wasn't long before whatever was in the syringe took effect and his body felt weighted down.

"Say goodnight, Commander!" Kyle McClellan said with a grin.

**TBC**

**Author's Note-Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guy are great.**


	6. Chapter 6

The shot spurred Chin into action and all thoughts of Steve McGarrett left him as he sped the raft toward the dark shape bobbing up and down in the water. He thought he heard McGarrett cry out, but concentrated on reaching Williams as the sea spray struck his face and the wind picked up around him. He stood in the raft, unsteadily rocking back and for as he tried to kept his eyes trained on the man and ignored the thought of sharks.

Chin could hear the sound of the boat's engines kicking in and the unmistakable noise of the anchor being raised, but there was no way he could help Steve until Danny was safely out of the water. As he crested a wave, he spotted Williams around twenty feet from him and kept his eyes on the prize. He reached Williams in less than a minute and slowed the engine enough so that he did not miss the injured man.

"Danny, hold on!" Chin shouted and reached for the man as a wave tried to pull him from his grip. He could see blood and knew it wouldn't be long before any sharks in the vicinity picked up on the scent.

Danny heard the words, but could not make sense of them as he tried to breathe around a mouthful of water. He coughed and expelled whatever as in his lungs as chin tried to get him into the raft. With his arms and legs tied, there was nothing he could do to help his friend and cursed Wo Fat for putting them all in this position.

"I got you, Danny!" Chin said and struggled to pull Williams into the raft. The sound of the boat's engines kicking in reached his ears, but he could do nothing except concentrate on the job at hand. Using all his strength and the motion of the waves against the raft, Chin finally managed to pull the other man to safety and turned his attention to the boat, but it was nothing but a blip racing away from them and he sat down dejectedly before turning his attention to Williams.

"Chin...Steve...tell me...tell me he didn't..."

"I wish I could, Danny, but he really didn't have a choice. He did what you or I or Kono would have done if the roles were reversed," Chin observed.

"Wo Fat will kill him," Williams said and watched helplessly as the boat sped away from them.

"Danny, I need to take a look at your side before we head back," Chin said.

"No...we need to got after that boat."

"We'd never catch them, but we have an ace in the hole," Chin vowed and removed the life jacket, revealing the wound on Williams right side. The bullet had gone through, tearing flesh and muscle, but hopefully it didn't hit ay bones or vital organs in it journey.

"Ace...hole..."

"Good thing I know you're injured or I'd take offence at being called an asshole," Chin teased and used tape from the first aid kit to secure a bandage to the wound/ Next he cut through the ropes binding Danny's arm and feet.

"Chin!"

"He has a tracker embedded under his skin. If Wo Fat doesn't find it we might be able to track him."

"That's a mighty big if," Williams observed.

"Yes, it is, but at least we've got something," Chin said. "I'm going to head back and get you to the hospital."

"We need..."

"To get you checked out, Danny, don't let Steve's sacrifice be for nothing," Chin said and sped toward the island.

**5050505050 **

Kono breathed a sigh of relief at the news that Danny had been found, but it was short-lived when chin told her Steve had traded himself for Williams' release. It didn't surprise her in the least and she glanced out the window to see Rachel feeding the baby while Grace swam in the pool.

Danny would be transferred to Queens as soon as they had him stabilized, but that could be several hours from now. Danny's injuries, although not life threatening, were serious and Chin wanted her to tell Rachel what they knew so far. She placed her cell phone into her pocket and pushed the door open.

"Have they found Danny?" Rachel asked and covered her breast once the baby had released her.

"He's on his way to Molokai General Hospital. Chin's with him, Rachel," Kono answered.

"Is he...is he hurt?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Chin said he was beaten and shot, but he's awake and asked about you, Grace and the baby," Kono answered.

"I should be there for him."

"He'll be moved to Queens as soon as they've treated him at Molokai," Kono told her. "Chin will stay with him, Rachel, you need to be here for Grace and the baby."

"I know, but I can't help thinking about Danny."

"Tell me, Rachel do you still love him?"

"I..."

"No, don't answer that out loud, at least not until you've thought it through," Kono told her. Somehow she knew deep down that Rachel still harbored feeling for her ex-husband whether she admitted it to herself or not.

**5050505050 **

Chin kept glancing at the clock as he waited for word on Danny Williams. He'd called Danielle, and she'd explained that the tracking device was still working, although the signal was faint. He had a general direction, but she couldn't pinpoint his exact location. They'd need a hell of a lot of luck if they were going to find Steve before Wo Fat sequestered him away in some out of the way hole. Luck and help from a certain woman who had the right equipment to track him. Danielle was good, but Chin had called Catherine and asked her if she could get a read on the device Danielle had placed in Steve's arm. He'd put her in touch with Danielle and hoped they had all the bases covered.

"Is there someone here for Danny Williams."

"Here...how is he, Doc?"

"I'm Dr. Adamson and I'm taking care of Detective Williams. Are you family?"

"Not really," Chin said and showed the man his identification. "I brought him in."

"Well, I need next of kin to sign the paperwork..."

"I can sign whatever you need, Doc," Chin told him, glad Steve had insisted that they each hold a medical power of attorney for each other because in their line of work it would be needed more often then not. "How is he?"

"He should be all right, but he's going to be sore for awhile. He' got bruises on his lower back in the kidney area so we'll be watching that closely. The bullet tore a hole through his side and the nurse is cleaning it up now. It'll probably take several stitches and he'll need IV antibiotics to ward off an infection. He's also covered in insect bites and running a fever, but the main worry right now is the head injury. He appears to have been struck a couple of times and is showing signs of a concussion. I'll be admitting him for observation."

"How soon can he be transferred to Queen?" Chin asked.

"A couple of hours," Adamson said.

"Can I see him?"

"Just for a few minutes. I've given him morphine to help with the pain so he may be a little out of it," the man said and motioned for Chin to follow him.

**5050505050 **

Danny kept his eyes closed as the nurse cleaned the wound to his side and tried to think clearly but between the headache and heavy drugs they'd given him it was hard to focus on anything. Right now, that might not be such a bad idea as the woman continued to do her job. He heard the door open, followed by whispered voices, but he recognized one and needed some answers. "Chin, why...why did Steve hand himself over?"

"Danny, Wo Fat..."

"Wants him dead, Chin, and you know why?"

"Shelburne?"

"Th...that's part of it, but Wo Fat...he told me Steve is his half brother," Williams snarled between tightly clenched teeth, and tried to get away from the nurse's ministrations.

"What?" Chin snapped, eyes wide with surprise at the other man's bombshell.

"He told me...told me Steve..."

"Detective, you need to be still until I finish this," the nurse scolded.

"I need to get out of here!" Williams said.

"Danny, there's nothing you can do right now!"

"Yes, there is! Dammit, Chin, I won't let him sacrifice himself for me!"

"He's not sacrificing himself. Right now we're tracking him and once he reaches Wo Fat we'll be able to go after him."

"That could be too late!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave," the nurse told Chin.

"No, look, Chin, Wo Fat hates Steve."

"I know, Danny, but right now there's nothing we can do. I've called Catherine and she's tracking Steve as well," Chin explained and placed his hand on Williams' shoulder. "You need to stay put and let them do their jobs."

"Chin, you don't understand! Wo Fat will kill him!"

"No, he won't, Danny, at least not right away. Steve's not that easy to kill. Is there anything you can tell me about where you were being held?"

"Not really...they kept me in a cell most of the time. There were a couple of small buildings and a main house."

"What about the terrain? Was there anything that stuck out about it?"

"No, it was kind of like Hawaii," Williams said and sighed tiredly, rubbing at his temples when he felt the headache returning.

"I should let you rest," Chin observed as the doctor came back into the room.

"You'll have to wait outside," Adamson said.

"I'll be right outside, Danny."

"Did you call Kono and Rachel?"

"I did," Chin said and left the room before Williams could ask anything else.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett recognized the swaying motion for what it was, the rocking of a boat as it cut through the waves at high speed. He twisted his body around, and straightened his legs, but found there wasn't much room as he tried to sit up, but his head struck something solid and he lay back. His arms were bound behind his back, while his ankles were chained to something he couldn't see.

Steve had no idea how long he'd been out, but it was long enough for him to have stiffened up and he he tried to stretch the kinks from his back and arms. Muffled sounds reached his ears, but he couldn't make out what was being said until the door opened and light streamed into his cell. He blinked several times until his eyes adjusted and he could see the man standing in the doorway, if you could call it a doorway.

McGarrett could see the cell he was in was nothing but a small storage space that left him little room to move. He didn't say anything as his captor reached down and removed the chain that locked his feet to a bar at the end of the crawlspace.

"Now, Commander, I want you to listen carefully because there are some rules here. Wo Fat wants you alive, but, in my book there are several degrees to being alive. That being said you should know there are two men here who have a distinct disliking to cops and anyone who's served in the American military. They would not think twice about putting a bullet in you...not to kill you, but they could cripple you. Now, you need to get out here or do I have my men drag you out?" Kyle McClellan warned and moved back as the prisoner began to inch his body out of the cell.

Steve gritted his teeth against the blinding sunlight and was soon standing on the deck of the boat. He could see land in the distance and wondered how long he'd been out and whether this was their destination. If so, was Wo Fat on the island and was Chin's friend able to track him.

"How's the headache, Commander? It won't last long as is an unfortunate aftereffect of the drug we gave you. It should wear off in a couple of hours," McClellan observed.

Steve didn't acknowledge the man's words, but he kept his eyes open and ignored the throbbing headache as he searched the deck of the boat for anything he could use to his advantage. His captors were smart and left his hands tied behind his back as the leader pushed him toward a small table. He was forced to sit on one of the chairs while the man who seemed to be in charge sat across from him.

"We should arrive at our destination in a little over and hour, Commander, and I thought I'd show you that there are no hard feelings...you and Williams were simply a job for us," McClellan observed. "I am sorry about your friend, but I can assure you he was dead before the sharks got to him."

"You bastard!" McGarrett swore and dove for his captor, but his shoulders were gripped and he was forced to sit on the chair.

"I didn't know you and Williams were that close. It's really hard to believe that a true Hawaiian like yourself would give a damn about a Haole like him. I've heard tell he was quite abrasive and thought pineapple on pizza was unheard of. How uncouth does that make him?"

Steve refused to show this man just how much his words affected him. Was Danny really dead? Had his own sacrifice been for nothing? No, now way in hell would he believe that. The truth was, he needed to know what he'd done meant something, and it wouldn't if he truly believed Williams was dead.

"Well, Commander, I know you must be hungry and I doubt very much Wo Fat will be concerned about your health, so I offer you the chance of a final meal and perhaps a drink would even be welcomed," McClellan offered and poured two glasses of red wine as another man brought two plates to the table, setting one in front of him, the other in front of McGarrett. He nodded to the man behind the captive and motioned to the two guards standing nearby. "Now, Commander, I'm going to have Caleb removed the ropes from your wrists and use the cuffs to lock you to the hook set in the deck. Please don't try anything stupid because, as I said, my men won't hesitate to put a bullet in your leg and perhaps cripple you for life...however short that may be."

"Not hungry," McGarrett told him once his wrist was locked in place and the other man told him to enjoy what could be his last meal.

"Your loss, Commander. As I said who knows when you'll be offered another meal," McClellan said and watched the other man's face. Steve McGarrett was not a stupid man and there was no doubt in his mind that the SEAL had a plan. They always did.

Steve knew the other man was right and reluctantly reached for the spoon provided. The plate held a thick savory stew and he tentatively took the first taste, surprised at how his stomach rumbled until he reached for the warm rolls in the center of the table. The man seated across from him seemed to be smiling as he sipped from the glass of wine.

"You know, Commander, Wo Fat seems to have a dislike for you that runs deep. What did you do to earn his wrath?"

Steve didn't bother answering, but continued to eat the food off his plate. Whoever this man was, he certainly was talkative, and maybe, if he remained silent he would reveal more about himself, their destination, and Wo Fat.

"I've seen what happens to people who cross paths with The Yakuza, but Wo Fat...well let's just say that's one mean sonofabitch with ice water running through his veins. I've never me a cooler bastard," McClellan observe and folded his fingers like a temple in front of his face. "Until now. You're friend is dead and you sit here eating like you don't give a damn..."

Steve swallowed convulsively, ignoring the man's voice until he mentioned Danny's death. God, help him, but one way or the other McClellan would pay for killing him. He choked down the food, ignoring what was being said and fighting to keep his anger in check. It would do him no good to get shot now, he'd need to wait until the odds were better, or there was no choice in the matter.

"Well, since you're done eating and you're not much of a conversationalist I might as well put you back in your hole until we reach our destination. Since Wo fat doesn't want you to know how much time has elapsed since I picked you up I'm afraid it's time you took another long nap," McClellan said and smiled as the man behind McGarrett shoved a needle into his thigh.

"Sonofabitch!" Steve cursed and came off the chair, but stumbled as the short chain snagged his wrist and held him away from his attacker. He could feel the drug racing through his body and swallowed several times in an effort to clear his head, but the darkness invaded his senses and he dropped to his knees before hitting the deck hard.

"Put him back in his hole and make sure he's secured," McClellan ordered and reached for his cell phone. He hit speed dial and sat back as the two men dragged McGarrett back to the crawlspace and stuffed him inside.

"How long before your arrival?"

"A couple of hours," McClellan answered.

"You are giving him the drug as prescribed?"

"He just had his second dose. He didn't seem too upset by Williams' death."

"Don't let him fool you. Steve McGarrett traded himself for Detective Williams and now he thinks he is dead. Keep it that way."

"I will."

"Make sure you do. I want him to feel the guilt of losing his best friend and leaving the child without her father. Be sure you come to me directly and that no one sees you or you will find yourself in a smaller hole than Steve McGarrett."

"Miserable sonofabitch," McClellan spat when the line went dead. He reached for the bottle of wine and poured himself another glass of the smooth liquor.

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

Chin knew Danny Williams was angry at himself for not being able to help in the search for McGarrett. The doctor had finally okayed the move to Queens, and chin hoped seeing Rachel and Grace would keep him distracted, but he knew that was easier said than done. The chopper had landed and they were ready to transfer Williams.

Chin could hear Danny arguing with the nursing staff and sighed heavily before entering the room. "Problems, Danny?"

"Hell, yes, there are problems, Chin. Look, get Adamson back here and tell him I don't need all this shit!"

"Danny, we've been through this. You need to let the doctors and nurses do their jobs and trust Me and Kono to find Steve."

"I do trust you, but I need...I don't..."

"You don't like being out of the loop."

"Exactly," Williams said, frustration evident in the way he clenched his hands in the blanket.

"What if I promised to keep you in the loop? Would that help?"

"As long as you don't leave anything out," Williams said.

"I won't, now the chopper just landed so you might as well sit back..."

"Don't you mean lie back?"

"Lie back and enjoy the ride."

"Are you coming along for the ride?"

"I am," Chin said and shifted out of the way as an orderly and the medical personnel could get the patient ready to travel.

Danny closed his eyes and cursed his inability to take an active role in the search for Five-O's team leader. Steve was more than just his boss, he was his friend and he'd done something few people had ever done for Danny Williams. He'd put his life on the line and given himself over to his mortal enemy. That was exactly what Wo Fat was and Danny had seen the hatred in the man's eyes, and knew what he had planned for Steve would not end well. He heard the clicks and beeps of the mobile monitoring equipment and soon felt the effects of the IV pain medication and cursed the pull of sleep as images of Steve McGarrett flashed behind his closed lids. Wo Fat had done a lot of damage the last time he'd taken Steve, and this time it would be just as bad, if not worse and they didn't have Joe White or the SEAL team to help them find the missing man.

_*'Use that stubborn SEAL bullheadedness and hold on, Steven, we're coming,'* _he thought as the darkness claimed him.

**5050505050 **

Kono watched Rachel's face as the gurney was wheeled through the ER doors. As soon as Chin had called to tell them they were transferring Danny, Rachel had called the woman who usually babysat for her. Carol had readily agreed to stay with Grace and the baby and Kono had driven to the hospital with a silent woman in the passenger seat.

"God, Danny," Rachel whispered and hurried to the side of the gurney.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Rachel," Williams said, fighting the effects of the medication he'd been given.

"We've been here before, Danny, so please don't patronize me," Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not, Rachel, look, except for the bullet wound it's just bruises..."

"Bullet wound! Bruises! You were kidnapped, Danny, and I didn't know if you were going to come back to me and our children..."

"What did you just say?" Williams asked, anger and hurt evident in his eyes.

"I said you were kidnapped..."

"After that...you said our children...Rachel, tell me the truth. Is he mine?"

"No, he's Stan's," Rachel said, but turned away from the injured man.

"Rachel, look at me!"

"I can't, Danny," the woman said and hurried out of the hospital, leaving three stunned people to watch here.

"Detective, we're going to get you checked in and have Dr. Lewis take a look at you before they move you upstairs," a pretty young nurse told him and helped guide the gurney into a curtained off cubicle.

Danny knew there was nothing he could do about the bombshell he'd just been handed. Rachel's reaction was enough to tell him the baby was his, but if she wasn't willing to admit it, then he'd damn well ask for a paternity test. How could she be so damn callous when it came to his feelings? Couldn't she see how much Grace meant to him? How much he loved her and wanted to spend time with her? God, he'd uprooted himself once to follow her to Hawaii and even planned to go back to New Jersey when she told him she still loved him. How much more did she think he could take?

"Danny, are you all right?" Chin asked.

"No, Chin, no I'm not," Williams snapped and tried to sit up, crying out when the move reminded him why he was in the hospital in the first place. "Dammit, she's not going to keep doing this to me...to us!"

"Give her some time, Danny, she's been so worried about you," Kono said.

"Oh, really, more like she's worried about herself. I'm not going to forget this...she's going to have to prove that the baby's not mine," Williams spat. "Look, I want to be alone...you two should go find out where Steve is."

"All right, Danny, but you stay put!" Chin ordered.

"Where the hell do you think i can go with all this crap?" the Jersey native said and sighed tiredly as the adrenalin rush left him weak and in pain. He closed his eyes and let the images play forward in his mind, and knew the love he had for Rachel would be his downfall. One way or the other he needed to know, even if it meant going against her wishes.

**5050505050 **

Rachel allowed the tears to fall as she ran from the hospital and made her way toward the small bench at the back of the garden. She knew what she'd done to Danny was wrong, but at first she'd been sure the baby was Stan's. After he was born she'd even convinced herself that he looked like Stan, but as time passed she could see so many things that reminded her of Danny Williams.

She'd made such a mess of things and didn't know what to do to fix it anymore. There was no way she could ask Danny to take her back again, God, not after how badly she'd hurt him the last time. He'd proven how much he loved her, not just by moving to Hawaii, but by choosing to move back to New Jersey with her.

Rachel had cursed Steve McGarrett to hell and back for keeping Danny from meeting her at the airport. It had driven home the fact that her ex-husband was and always would be a cop. A man who would never turn his back on someone he cared about. She knew she shouldn't fault him for that, but when it kept him from his family, she did. How many hours had she spent waiting for that phone call or that knock on the door that would change her life forever? She could not go through that again...would not put Grace through it, and sure as hell wouldn't have brought another child into that lifestyle.

"No, Stan is the father...he is," she whispered, but her heart felt like it would shatter with each sob that broke from her throat.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat knew it wouldn't be long before he had everything he wanted. The boat carrying his half brother had docked nearly and hour ago and his nemesis would soon be a guest, albeit and unwanted one, at his facility. This was his home, a place away from The Yakuza and other business dealings. A place that had once belonged to his mother's ancestors, but had been lost in the past. His mother had longed for the lands that belonged to her ancestors and he'd worked hard to find out exactly where she'd been born and used his money to buy back his past, at least the art of his past he could be proud of. John McGarrett was a part he would like to squelch and stepping on Steve McGarrett's dead body would do that for him.

Wo Fat did not smoke, he would never do anything that would disrupt the flow of his mind and body. He refused to use drugs unless it was absolutely and rarely took anything without his physician's explicit orders. Some people said he was obsessed, but he felt it was more than that. It was his way of taking care of the body he'd worked so hard to build.

"Sir, there's a car approaching the compound."

"Make sure you bring him straight to me, Chan-Sook," Wo Fat said.

"Yes, Sir," Chan-Sook Tam said and walked away.

Wo Fat stood up, walked across the veranda and smiled at the way the sunset heralded the end of a day and seemed to mirror the end of his half-brother's freedom. Steve McGarrett would soon find out what it meant to be a prisoner of his father's transgressions. Today was the start of a lesson his half brother would not forget and by the time it was over, McGarrett would blame his father and harbor the same hatred he did.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett's return to consciousness was not a pleasant one as the vehicle they were in bounced over a rut in the road and his head collided with edge of the bench. He bit back a curse and heard laughter from whoever was in the back of the truck with him. Whoever the bastard was, he'd found a new way to make his life hell. His feet were tied at the ankles while his arms were now secured to a thick length of board that rested against his shoulder blades.

"Welcome back, Commander," Kyle McClellan said from his perch on the bench. "Although I have a feeling you really should have remained unconscious for the duration. We will be at Wo Fat's compound in approximately five minutes. I told him of Detective Williams accidental death and he sends his regards, but assures me that you will be joining Detective Williams in a few days or hours depending on how well you were trained to handle pain."

Steve shifted and tried to sit, but it was impossible with the three foot board and his arms stretched out. He glared at his captor as the vehicle turned sharply and his body slid toward the back.

McClellan lifted his foot and used it to stop McGarrett from sliding out of the truck and leaned against the wall with a cackling laughter that grated on Steve's nerves. He felt the truck come to a stop and heard voices from the front before the sound of a gate opening and the vehicle moved forward once more.

"We're here...welcome to your own personal hell, Commander," McClellan said and opened the back of the truck before cutting the ropes binding McGarrett's ankles. He stepped out and helped drag the prisoner outside before smiling at the man walking striding toward him. "One SEAL Commander, delivered as promised. Now about my fee..."

"You will find everything in here," Wo Fat said and waited for McClellan to take the briefcase before he turned to Chan-Sook. "Bring him."

Steve cursed as he was forced to follow Wo Fat and fought the urge to attack the bastard and be done with it. That wouldn't get him anywhere right now and would not bring Danny Williams back. He needed to be smart and wait for Chin and Kono to find him, he needed to be alive if he wanted to tear the other man apart.

Steve stumbled, but didn't go down as a gun prodded his lower back. He turned and glared at the man, but got another shove when he lagged behind. He looked around at the terrain and tried to figure out where he was, but there wasn't much to go on. The house itself was a split level with bow windows and a veranda that encompassed the front and seemed to go around both sides.

McGarrett cursed and turned on the man who seemed intent on driving the barrel of his gun through his lower back. He used the momentum to strike out with the length of board attached to his wrists and smiled when the man went down hard. A blow to the back of his right knee made him cry out, but he did not go down as he spun to find Wo Fat staring at him with a hint of a smile.

"Commander...or should I say Brother?" Wo Fat said and watched McGarrett's face. "Don't tell me you had no idea, Brother Dear? Surely our father would have confided in his favorite son?"

"Our..."

"Father. Yes, you heard me right, Brother Dear. My father and your father are one and the same. John McGarrett used my mother and then left her in shame."

"I don't believe you," McGarrett spat.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, but I have evidence and I know who I am. My mother raised me alone and I grew up fast," Wo Fat Said and moved to the table. He sat down and stared at the captive, fighting the urge to kill him where he stood. "Our father..."

"My father would never have left a woman alone...especially one who was carrying his child," Steve said.

"He did and I am living proof of that. Are you so blinded by John McGarrett that you cannot see the truth right before your eyes?"

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

"You don't have to, but I can see the doubt in your eyes. You did not know our father as well as you think you did," Wo Fat said and moved away from the table so that he stood nose to nose with his captive.

"I knew my father well enough to know he was a good man and loved his family!" Steve was rocked by the back handed blow that sent him staggering backward until his back hit the railing and he lost his balance. He hit the ground hard, the air driven from his lungs as he tried to absorb the force of the blow.

"What about my mother? What about me?" Wo Fat snarled and stood over his half brother.

Steve saw his chance and took it, lashing out with both feet and striking the man in the chest. He didn't get the chance to savor his victory as something struck his temple and darkness descended.

Wo Fat stood up and waited for the dizziness to pass. Again he'd underestimated his brother, but he would not be so lax the next time. He quickly closed the short distance between them and looked at the unconscious man who was and always would be his worst enemy. There could never be any love between them, not when Steve had been given everything that should have been his. He should be the one carrying on the McGarrett name, not this miserable bastard.

"What do you want done with him?" Chan-Sook asked softly.

"Take him to the chamber and make sure he is secured properly. Search him for anything he could use to set himself free. Do not underestimate him or you will pay for it with your life," Wo Fat warned and moved back. He watched as his first in command and long time friend ordered two men to pick McGarrett up and drag him toward the back of the house. This was his home, one he'd paid for with money he'd sequestered away through the years since finding out who his father was.

The house itself had all the modern conveniences and indoor plumbing, something that had been unheard of when he lived on the streets with his mother. His mother, a woman so blinded by her love that she couldn't see who John McGarrett really was. How could she love such a man? Why hadn't he been able to convince her that she was wrong about him?

Wo Fat watched until they disappeared with his half brother and knew the man would wake up to darkness, unable to see what was right in front of his nose. It could be debilitating if a man was left that way for long periods of time, but Steve McGarrett was a trained SEAL...but he could be broken and that was something he would see to.

_'The Old Man'_ had once told him he should 'know thine enemy' better than he knew himself, and since finding out the truth about John and Steve McGarrett he'd made it his goal. It had become a silent mantra that kept him from killing McGarrett on sight. Many would say he was crazy to go after the SEAL, and should go after Mary McGarrett instead, but she was a woman. His mother had taught him to respect women and to hurt his half sister would not give him the same satisfaction as hurting his half brother. Perhaps, when this was over, he would seek out Mary, but for now she was unimportant in his schemes.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono hurried into Danielle Marceau's office to find her and two of her assistants working at the computer console. She turned and motioned them inside, but held up her hand for them to be quiet while she tapped out several commands.

"There's got to be something we're missing!" Marceau snapped.

"We've tried everything, Danielle, even rebooting the system didn't work," an older man observed as he looked at one of several monitors that showed little or no activity.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Chin asked.

"We've lost the signal," the woman answered and continued to work as the newcomers moved in behind her.

"When?"

"About an hour ago," Marceau answered. "We had him moving in a south westerly direction most of the time, but the whole thing shut down on us."

"How?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Could be distance, but I had it calibrated to adjust to the satellites so this wouldn't happen. It could be come kind of electrical interference. But I don't know and without something to compare it to there's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry, Chin, but I warned you and commander McGarrett that I didn't have a chance to test it."

"Can you give us the last coordinates you had for him?" Chin asked.

"Sure," Marceau said.

"Kono, I'm going to check in with Catherine, maybe she's still got him," Chin said.

"All right," Kono agreed and waited for the printout from Danielle Marceau.

"If I get the signal back I'll call you," Marceau promised.

"Thanks, Danielle," Chin said and waited for Catherine to take his call.

_*"Chin, I was just going to call you. I lost him."*_

"Damn, I was afraid of that. Look, I've got his last known coordinates so Kono and I are going to see if WO Fat has any holdings in the area," Chin explained.

_*"I'll check from this end and call you if I find anything."*_

"Thanks, Catherine...we'll find him."

_*"God, I hope so, Chin...call me."*_

"I will," Chin said and knew Kono had caught his half of the conversation. "You heard."

"I did...we need to get back to HQ and find out what we can about Wo Fat and the area where that signal was lost," Kono said and hurried out of the office with Chin close on her heels.

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's frustration was evident to anyone who entered his room and he knew he needed to get it under control. He doctor had come to see him and warned him that he needed to rest and give himself time to heal. The fact that Rachel had not returned made him angry, and he knew he needed to have it out with her. If the baby was his, he had a right to know and to be a part of his life.

Danny turned to gaze out the window and thought about the man who had given himself up for him. Did Steve do it out of guilt or was it because he thought his life was worth less than those around him? When they found him, and by god they would find him, then Danny was going to have a long talk about putting his life on the line.

Williams knew he'd probably do the same damn thing if the roles were reversed. It seemed to be part and parcel of what made them who they were. Could he live with himself if someone kidnapped Steve to get to him? He could live with it, but he knew the guilt would eat at him until he found a way to correct the situation.

Danny glanced at the clock over the door and heard movement in the hallway. An orderly entered the room carrying a tray and placed it on the table. "Thanks," he said disinterestedly and heard the man leave.

"Danny, I know you're worried about Steve, but you need to eat," Chin said upon entering the room a few minutes later.

"I thought you were checking on Steve?"

"I did," Chin said as Williams sat up in the bed, wincing as the move tugged on the wound to his side.

"Do you have a read on his whereabouts?"

"I wish I could tell you we do, Danny, but the tracker Danielle placed stopped working a couple of hours ago."

"Sonofabitch! We need to..."

"You need to leave this to us, Danny," Chin warned and easily pressed the injure man back on the bed. "Catherine is keeping a watch for the signal and Danielle is trying to figure out what went wrong."

"Wo Fat might have found it and had it removed."

"Maybe, but I doubt it very much. Danielle's been working on this for a while and she's damn good at what she does. If there's a glitch she'll find it and call me right away."

"Jesus, Chin, I feel so damn helpless," Williams snapped.

"I know, Danny, but right now there's nothing you can do. Kono is at HQ correlating the data we have through several databases to see if we can find anything that might point to Wo Fat having holdings in the area where the signal disappeared," Chin explained and watched Williams pick at the food on his tray. "Is there anything else you remember about where you were held?"

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I did?" Williams snapped and apologized immediately. "Look, Chin, all I remember is that it was hot."

"What kind of hot?"

"What do you mean what kind of hot...hot hot!"

"Was it dry or humid?"

"Humid most of the time, and lots of insects," Williams answered, slapping his hand on the bed in frustration. "A lot of good that does us...I mean how many places can you describe as hot and humid with lots of insects? Most places in the southern hemisphere fits that description."

"Maybe, but at least it gives us some reference points," Chin said.

"I know," Williams said. "Chin, what about Mary?"

"I was hoping to wait until we had some information to give her, but I don't think I should wait any longer. She should be told."

"What about Wo Fat? Do we tell her about his claim that they are half brother and sister?"

"No, I don't think it would do any good to drop that bombshell on her right now," Chin observed. "She's going to want to come back here."

"I know," Williams said tiredly.

"Look, Danny, get some sleep. I'll call Mary and let her know what's happening," Chin said and watched as the injured man nodded once before pushing the table away. He wanted to ask about Rachel, but something told him that would only add to Williams' worries and the man had enough on his mind right now.

**5050505050 **

Catherine Rollins stood on the deck of the Enterprise and leaned heavily against the railing as she thought about Steve McGarrett. The man had gotten under her skin, in more ways than one, and she knew she could happily spend the rest of her life in his arms. She thought about the last time she'd been to Hawaii and the way he looked in a tuxedo. God, the man was so damn sexy and didn't even realize the effect he had on women.

Catherine admired a man in uniform, especially one who wore it proudly like Steve McGarrett. She'd seen his record, knew several of his missions backward and forward because of her position, but now, when she really needed to find him, she had nothing. There wasn't even anyone she could talk to in an official capacity without revealing what she'd been doing. Use of the equipment she worked with would be frowned upon by her superiors, even though she had used it to help bring several criminals to justice.

Catherine stared at the water and hoped she'd have the chance to share another steak on the beach with Steve. The last time had been wonderful, even if the steak was a little too well done for her. Sex with Steve had more than made up for that and her body tingled with the thought of how well the man could play her body.

Catherine thought about Wo Fat and how the illusive sonofabitch seemed to be able to manipulate everyone around him. Steve had told her about him and she knew in her heart the man was hurting him. Wo Fat was the head of The Yakuza and had ties in more countries than she wanted to think about. Very little rattled him, yet there was something about Shelburne and Steve McGarrett that had become personal to him.

Steve didn't know what Shelburne was, although he seemed to have some sneaking suspicions and thought it tied in with his father and Joe White. So far all she could find was that it was a little village in North Korea. If you could call it a village, it had stood out when she did a check because the name was not Korean, and she wondered where the name had come from. It was something she wanted to share with Steve, but he was in Wo Fat's hands now and they had no way of knowing where he was.

Catherine knew her break would be over in five minutes and looked at the empty coffee cup in her right hand. She didn't remember drinking it, and knew she should have eaten something, but her stomach churned at the thought of food. With a last look toward the night sky overhead, Catherine turned and reluctantly went back to her post.

**5050505050**

McGarrett felt the familiar pull on his arms and felt the tips of his toes on the hard surface beneath him. He'd been stripped of all his clothing, except what covered his groin area. Wo Fat wasn't taking any chances that he had hidden something he could use to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. He thought about the tracker in his arm and wondered if it was still working, but couldn't check it's location because of the darkness surrounding him.

Steve shifted slightly and wondered how long he'd been unconscious, but the only way he could judge it was the ache in his shoulders each time he shifted his weight. His wrists were rubbed raw, and he tried to pulled his hands free, but whoever had secured the cuffs made damn sure he couldn't slip them off. His thought drifted to Danny, but he couldn't go there. Not right now...not without feeling the loss of a man he respected as both a fellow cop and friend.

McGarrett let his mind drift over the conversation he had with Wo Fat. Was it possible that he was telling the truth? Were they half brothers? Had his father known about Wo Fat? If so why hadn't he said anything? No, there was no way in hell John McGarrett would have abandoned a woman and child to a life of hardship had he known she was carrying his child. He couldn't have known about Wo Fat.

Steve shifted his weight slightly and waited for the needles and pins to subside before allowing himself to breath through tightly clenched teeth. He licked at dry lips and wondered how long Wo Fat would keep him alive. A sound from his right brought his head up and he gasped when bright light stabbed at his eyes. He waited for his eye to adjust, but couldn't see who his visitor was because he stood behind the bright light and kept flashing it in his eyes.

"Glad you have finally decided to rejoin us, Brother Dear," Wo Fat said from behind him and Steve realized the man had not entered his prison alone. He refused to acknowledge the sonofabitch and soon felt a finger tracing down his spine. "Did you know that there are many ways to cripple a man? I have studied the art of torture and know many ways to cause pain on so many levels. I could sever a number of nerves or simply cut the hamstring. Perhaps I could simply break your legs and keep you from escaping that way, but for now I believe I will leave you whole."

Steve didn't say anything as Wo Fat stepped in front of him and wrapped long, slender fingers around his throat. He tried to breathe, but the man put just enough pressure to keep him from getting enough oxygen into his lungs. The pressure remained constant and the edges of his vision wavered as darkness slowly descended, bringing with it little pinpricks of light that never quite solidified until the fingers relaxed and he took a deep breath. The respite lasted only a few seconds before the fingers tightened again, even as Wo Fat pulled him closer.

"I could easily snap your neck if I so desired, but there are still questions I need answered," Wo Fat said and released the captive's neck, smiling as he heard the heavy wheeze of breath being drawn through a ravaged throat. "Tell me about Shelburne."

"Go...to...hell," McGarrett managed.

"Hell is a place of your own making and since I am your own personal devil I will continue to make your life miserable. Who are you trying to protect, Brother? Our father is dead...your partner is dead...who does that leave? You and me and since I own you body and soul..."

"Not fucking likely," McGarrett snapped and stared at the hated man as he tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"Perhaps it would be more fun if I brought our sister..."

"Don't...she knows nothing about Shelburne!"

"Perhaps not, but I am sure she would be more fun to question than you," Wo Fat said.

"Touch her and I'll tear your heart out and shove it down your fucking throat!" McGarrett snarled and thought he saw a chink in Wo Fat's armor when the man turned and walked away before facing him again.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll leave Mary alone," Wo Fat said and smiled at the silent captive. "Tell me...does she look like your mother or our father?"

McGarrett didn't bother to answer as Wo Fat circled him. God, he wanted to wipe the smirk off the bastards face and somehow he would do it, even if it took his dying breath to do so. Steve knew the man was baiting him, but that didn't make it any easier as Wo Fat struck his lower back with something that he hadn't seen. The pain was instantaneous and spread out across his hips until he shook with the force of a second blow that left him fighting for air.

"I will get my answers, Brother, even if it takes your last breath to give it to me."

"F...fuck y...you," the SEAL managed and laughed when the man struck him again. "Bring it on you twisted sonofabitch!"

"My mother was not a bitch in spite of how our father treated her." Wo Fat moved around in front of his captive and stared into the eyes that seemed so filled with hatred. "John McGarrett raped my mother and left her to raise me by herself..."

Steve heard the words and shook his head at how Wo Fat repeated his accusations without proof. He knew his father and there was no way in hell John McGarrett would rape a woman, let alone turn his back on her and their unborn child. Steve remembered the look on his father's face the day he'd held Mary and told Steve how important it was for him, as a big brother, to look after his baby sister. The pride in the man's face was enough to drive home the love he had for not only Mary, but their mother and him as well.

"I will leave you to think about what I said, Brother..."

"I'm not your brother."

"As you wish, but the truth is there and I know what my mother told me..."

"Your mother lied, Wo Fat..."

"No, she did not. Too bad Detective Williams is dead...he believed what I told him," the man snarled and struck out once more before striding out of the cell and closing the door.

Steve breathed through tightly clenched teeth as the door closed and he was left in absolute darkness. He tried not to dwell on what Wo Fat had told him, but relived the sound of the gunshot and the sight of Danny in the ocean with sharks circling ever closer. Had Chin made it or...no, he couldn't think about that or the images would drive him insane. He needed to believe Chin made it to Danny and that Williams was safe with his family.

McGarrett shifted slightly and felt the throbbing ache in his lower back. Whatever Wo Fat had done, it was enough to make it uncomfortable no matter what Steve did. He allowed his head to drop forward and knew he had to find a way to escape, but not before he killed the bastard. If that was to be his final act, then so be it. He sighed tiredly and wished he could lie down and let it all go away, but that would make him a quitter and that was something he couldn't live with.

**5050505050 **

Danielle Marceau cursed herself for not being able to figure out where she'd gone wrong. So far they'd been unable to reestablish the connection with the tracker in McGarrett's arm. She'd run diagnostic after diagnostic, searching for anything that could tell her what went wrong. Chin had called her several times, hoping that she had good news for him, but each time she'd let him down.

There were several things that could have caused a malfunction and she'd warned them it hadn't been tested, yet that didn't ease her mind. There could be several things that had caused the tracker to malfunction or it could be some sort of natural or man made interference. It would take time to figure it out, time Steve McGarrett might not have according to Chin.

"Danielle, is it possible that it's just the distance?" Callie Smith asked.

"Right now I can't rule out anything," Danielle answered.

"There was nothing that would indicate mechanical failure. It just stopped transmitting," Paul Anderson said.

Danielle looked at her assistants and knew she'd chosen well. They were both top of their class in computer technology and had volunteered when she'd asked the Dean for permission to take a couple of students under her wing. She just hoped they were as good as she thought because a man's life depended on them finding and ultimately fixing the problem.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew he should sleep, but there seemed to be no way of shutting down the rampant thoughts running through his mind like a runaway locomotive. How the hell was he supposed to sleep when Steve was at Wo Fat's mercy, especially knowing what he now knew? Could John McGarrett really have fathered a man who valued money and position above family? How could Wo Fat and Steve McGarrett possibly be brothers when they were opposite ends of the spectrum?

Danny shifted his body and sat up, sliding his legs over the edge before easing himself onto the floor. He stood for several long seconds, waiting for the room to right itself before reaching for the IV pole and making his way to the window. He sat in the lone chair and looked out of the garden at the back of the hospital. It was empty now, except for a lone couple sitting at a table near the back and he wondered whether they were staff or visitors. More than likely it was the latter because visiting hours had ended several hours ago.

Williams thought about Rachel and the baby, but he knew there would be no answers there until he was out of the hospital and able to fight Rachel for a paternity test. If the baby was his, then he planned to be a part of his life whether Rachel agreed or not. No way in hell would she keep him from his son any more than she could keep him from his daughter. They were and always would be his life.

Danny took a deep breath and thought about the choices he'd made and knew there were times when he regretted the decision to become a cop. That feeling didn't last long, not when he looked at Grace and realized he was doing his damndest to make the world a better place for her and children like her. God, how many bodies, young and old alike, had he seen after people like Wo Fat or Victor Hesse or some other sonofabitch got through with them? How many more would have died had it not been for the people who chose to go after the bastards who killed little children and abused them in ways too sickening for some people to comprehend?

Williams knew he'd make the same decision no matter what other people thought. Rachel was wrong when she tried to keep him from his family and he'd make damn sure she knew that even if it meant a long drawn out battle. He'd just make damn sure Grace and the baby weren't hurt in the process.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and briefly wondered how long it had been since he'd showered. How many days had passed since he'd fallen into Wo fat's trap? Hell, he couldn't even remember much about how he was caught off guard. He just remembered coming home after a long swim in the ocean and tossing his stuff on the table or counter...God, he couldn't even be sure of that. It was as if several days were missing and somehow he needed to get them back.

Williams glanced at the clock over the door and knew the night nurse would soon be there to check on him. She'd probably read him the riot act for being out of bed, but he needed to think and he did his best thinking when he wasn't half asleep under the influence of the heavy IV pain medication. He also realized that without the drugs he'd probably be in a hell of a lot more pain than he felt right now.

Danny leaned forward, cursing the weakness of his limbs as he tried to stand. He needed to find out what was happening in the search for Steve, but right now he doubted he had the energy to make it the few feet to his bed, let alone out of the room.

"Detective, I have your...what are you doing out of bed?" Miwa Akita said and shook her head. She placed the medications on the table and moved to help back to bed. "You could have fallen and broken that pretty face of yours."

"Where are your glasses?" Williams asked when she eased him onto the bed.

"What makes you think I wear glasses?"

"You must...called...me a pretty face," Williams answered.

"Oh...sorry, I should have said handsome. At times you're language is so hard."

Danny chuckled softly as she tucked the blankets around him and efficiently set up his antibiotics and IV solution before checking the PCA.

"I do not understand why men like you choose not to use the help when they need it. You cannot over-medicate, Detective, so use it when you need it."

"I'm okay," Williams said and smiled when she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, disbelief easily read in her dark eyes.

"there's a song for men like you."

"There is?" Williams asked.

"Yes, I think it goes something along the lines of Macho, Macho Man...I wanna be a Macho Man," Miwa told him.

"I haven't heard that one in ages," the Jersey native told her and sighed before pushing the button. He knew it wouldn't be long before the medication took hold and he'd be asleep.

"Would you like me to turn off the light?"

"Yes, please," Williams said and watched her leave. He knew he needed to sleep, but his mind was working overtime with the events of the last 24 hours.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono were at the office before the sun was up the next morning. Chin had already checked in with Danielle and knew nothing had changed since he'd last spoken with her. Kono had updated Mary McGarrett and would be picking the woman up at the airport later in the day. Governor Denning was also given a report with everything they had so far. That didn't amount to much, but that had never stopped them before.

"Kono, bring up a list of Yakuza holdings within a one hundred mile radius of where we lost Steve's signal," Chin said and watched as his cousin manipulated the simple commands and brought up a map of the area. Four places lit up, including the island where Wo Fat had held Steve the last time. Now they needed to find out if Wo Fat was using any of these places, or did he have other holdings unknown to The Yakuza.

"Chin, he could have brought him back to North Korea," Kono observed.

"I know. I'm going to contact Joe and see if he can look into it from his end," Chin told her. The truth was he'd been trying to contact the man, but so far he'd come up empty.

"What about Catherine?"

"I spoke to her last night, but she's come up empty. She feels helpless and she's worried about Steve," Chin offered.

"Aren't we all?" Kono asked and continued to work on the overhead display. "Kamekona is keeping an ear open for anything that might give us a place to start."

"Good, if anyone can get us a lead it's him," Chin said. "Danielle's kicking herself for what's happened."

"It's not her fault."

"We know that, but she's angry that she lost the signal."

"Didn't she warn you and Steve it wasn't fully tested?"

"Yes, she did, and I reminded her of that, but she still takes it as a failure on her part and she'll keep working at it until she finds a way to rectify the situation," Chin said and frowned when he looked at the map. "We should expand our search to include any island large enough for Wo Fat to use as a base."

"We should check to see if anyone in the outer islands saw anything out of the ordinary," Kono said and saw Chin nod in agreement. She knew the man was worried, they all worry, especially where Wo Fat was concerned. The man had a reason, albeit a personal one, for his dislike of Steve McGarrett and made no secret of wanting him dead. They were going to make sure Wo Fat would not get what he wanted.

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9

Wo Fat knew it would take a lot more than his word to make McGarrett believe that Danny Williams was dead. He could easily make good on his words, but right now he could not take the chance on angering The other members of The Yakuza. Not that he really feared them, but there were those in the organization that would not think twice about taking him out.

He stood with his back to the house, watching as a sleek black car pulled into the driveway and stopped within an inch of the steps leading up to the verandah that encircled his home. He waited for the driver to open the passenger doors and watched as four men climbed out of the back and looked around.

"It is good to see you again, Jae-Sun," Wo Fat greeted the newcomer with a slight bow.

"This is not a social call, Wo Fat. I am here at the request of several of our more prestigious clients," Jae-Sun Pong said reluctantly. He'd known the other man since they were boys begging for food, and had stood by him through the years, even after he'd been taken in by his uncle's family. Now he owed loyalty to his family, but he would never turn his back on this man.

"Would you care for a drink?" Wo Fat asked, clapping his hand as a signal for the pretty young servant to bring the tray to the table.

"Something cold would help. Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Wo Fat asked and accepted a glass before passing a second glass to his unexpected guest.

"Do not attempt to play games. You know who I am speaking of. He is too high profile for this type of revenge."

"What I do in my home is my business. You would do well to remember that Jae-Sun."

"You are wrong, Wo Fat, what you do in your home is just as important to The Yakuza as what you do in public. People remember and you know as well as I do that memories and revenge run deep in our inner sanctum. My uncle wanted to come here, but I convinced him to let me handle this. There are those who still believe 'The Old Man' died under mysterious circumstances and many also believe that you were behind it."

"He died because he was old. Do not make accusations that have no merit," Wo Fat warned.

"Why are you keeping him alive?"

"He has information that concerns only me."

"Personal problems should not interfere with your new position in the organization."

"It does not."

"It is not me you have to convince, My Friend. There are many who do not trust you and think you are much to young to keep The Yakuza strong."

"Being young is why I am the only choice to run The Yakuza. I am not afraid to do what has to be done," Wo Fat said and refilled both their glasses.

"You know that and I know that, but there are those who will challenge you."

"Then they will find out the hard way that I do not take betrayal lightly. As should you."

"You and I have worked too hard to form an alliance for me to throw it away just because others do not like what you are doing. I am a firm believer of an eye for and eye, and will defend your right to vengeance where the Steve McGarrett is concerned. I just hope you can keep that part away from our business dealings," Pong told him.

"Tell our associates I will see them in Hawaii in two days," Wo Fat told him.

"Will you bring McGarrett?"

"He goes wherever I go," the head of The Yakuza said.

"Are you sure that's wise? His people will be looking for him."

"Yes, they will," Wo Fat said, and smiled. "I doubt they will search for him under their very noses. I will require the use of your home while I am there."

"My door is always open for you, My Friend," Pong vowed and shook hands before finishing his drink. "Can I see the man who shares your blood?"

""Why?"

"I want to see how two men with the same father could be so different."

"He is weak, while I am strong," Wo Fat said and led the man toward the back of his house. A set of steep stairs led down to the cell where he kept McGarrett and he knew the man would be disoriented when the door was opened and they shone the light inside the small room. When the house built it had once doubled as a wine cellar and cold storage area, but with the modernization of the world and refrigeration readily available it was now simply used for 'special guests'. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"Of course, but why the false newspaper?"

"I want him to believe Danny Williams is dead. To do that I need something I can show him," Wo Fat answered and took the newspaper from the other man. It was a major paper from the city of Honolulu with today's date at the top. The stories were the same, except with one addition. A picture of Danny Williams holding his daughter took up most of the upper page with the headline stating that Danny Williams had succumbed to gunshot wound after a shark attack.

"My people do good work," Pong said as Wo Fat's second in command opened the door.

"Yes, they do," Wo Fat agreed and folded the paper in half before stepping into the brightly lit room. He smiled as McGarrett's head came up and the eyes focused on him. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Brother Dear. My colleague has brought something you might be interested in."

Steve didn't bother acknowledging the man behind Wo Fat. Whoever it was, he'd made a bad choice in friends. His eyes remained fixed on the man standing before him until he unfolded what looked like a newspaper and held it in front of his face.

"Such a fitting way for a pig to die...feed for the sharks," Wo Fat said softly and saw the change in McGarrett before the man could mask the pain his words caused. They'd struck home ,even if the prisoner didn't allow it to show. "Shall I read you the story, Brother Dear?"

Steve swallowed convulsively in an effort to keep from betraying just how much Wo Fat's words had struck home with him. The newspaper was one he'd read many times and he new it was real. The headline shot out at him and he closed his eyes as the words were repeated.

"Man killed in shark attack well know to the police in Honolulu and Newark...what a shame you won't be able to be there to deliver the eulogy for him. Let me see, what else does it say. Detective Danny Williams was a remarkable officer and a father. He leaves behind his ex-wife Rachel and their daughter Grace. The funeral arrangements will be kept secret until the family says goodbye in private."

"Too bad you won't be in attendance, Commander," Pong said with a smile as Wo Fat continued to read from the fake article.

"Amongst those expected to attend the private services are Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. Commander Steve McGarrett is listed as unavailable for comment. So, reporters really do lie," Wo Fat said. "Or do you think Kelly and Kalakaua are keeping your disappearance a secret?"

Steve's head was filled with images of Danny Williams and how many times they'd saved each other's lives since they'd met. If the news story was true, Danny had paid the ultimate price for being a cop. God, help him, but he had to know. Had to find out if it was true and make damn sure Wo Fat never had the chance to hurt anyone else he cared about.

"Wo Fat, are you sure you should bring him with you?" Pong asked.

"I need him where I can keep an eye on him. He will not cause any trouble, will you, Brother Dear?"

"I'll kill you," McGarrett ground out, and swallowed the bitter pill that had threatened to choke him.

"I'm sure you would if you had the chance, but since I am a smart man..."

"Coward..."

"I will not make that mistake," Wo Fat said and smacked the folded paper against McGarrett's chest. "Tell me what Detective Williams' favoorite flower is or should that be was and I'll send a dozen in your name."

Steve refused to answer and cried out when the chains hold him up were released and his legs gave out. He hit the floor hard and found his arms chained behind his back as Wo Fat towered over his prone body.

"I wouldn't want your lungs to be damaged from being strung up like a side of beef. Don not think me soft, Brother Dear, I am just not ready to kill you yet," Wo Fat warned and left the room.

Steve lay on is side and waited for the pins and needles to stop before trying to move. His upper body had been freed, but his ankles were still locked to something embedded in the floor. The light had been left on and he shifted his body until he could lean against the wall opposite the door. There were no windows in his cell, and no furniture. There were several hooks in the ceiling above his head, and two metal hoops in the floor.

McGarrett tested the cuffs around his wrists, but they were too tight for him to slip out of and anything he might have used to pick the lock had been removed after he'd been knocked unconscious. He tried to pull his legs free, but the hoop they were locked in was solid and held him captive. Steve knew he had to escape and take care of Wo Fat, but for now there wasn't much he could do. He let his eyes close and listened for any sound that would tell him his enemy had returned.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono walked into Danny's hospital room to find the man seated in the chair by the window. He didn't acknowledge their presence and seemed to be lost in thought. An untouched breakfast tray sat on the table next to him.

"Danny," Kono said the name softly and wasn't surprised when Williams turned toward them with sadness in his eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Williams asked.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but so far we're coming up blank," Chin advised.

"Damn it, Chin, we need to find him. Wo Fat...he hates Steve. Blames him for everything."

"Did he say that?" Kono asked.

"He didn't have to," Williams said. "I saw it in his eyes, Kono. I've seen hatred before...hell I've felt it myself, but I don't think I've seen it that strong. He's going to kill Steve, but not until he breaks him."

"Steve's a SEAL, Danny, it's next to impossible for Wo Fat to break him," Chin said.

"Maybe, but he'll take Steve's strength and use that against him," the Jersey native observed and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "He's a madman, Chin, and he wants Steve dead. We need to find him before he succeeds."

"We'll find him, Danny," Kono vowed.

"Go find my doctor...I need to get out of here," Williams snapped.

"Danny..."

"Look, Chin, I know my limits and I know I'm not super-SEAL material like McGarrett, but right now there's nothing they can do for me that I can't do at home. I need to help find Steve and I need to talk to my lawyer...find out about my rights."

"Do you think you're the baby's father?" Chin asked and saw the bitterness in Williams' eyes.

"I don't know, Chin, but I need to find out. I need to...I won't let her keep me out of his life if he's mine," the Jersey native said.

"Why don't you wait until you've had a chance to talk to her?" Kono asked.

"Oh, I'm going to talk to her, Kono, whether she wants to or not. I just want to keep my bases covered in case she decides I have no rights like she tried with Grace," Williams snapped. "Get the doctor or I leave on my own."

"All right, Danny, but I think you've been hanging around Steve way too much," Chin said.

"Maybe, but at least I'm getting an insight on what makes him tick," Williams said as Kono left the room.

"Danny, you need to eat if you expect the doctor to agree to releasing you," Chin said.

"It doesn't matter if he agrees or not, Chin," Williams said, but reached for the toast and coffee.

**5050505050 **

Catherine looked at the monitors and wished she could use them just for the search for Steve McGarrett. There'd been several messages to the skipper and although she wasn't privy to the exact contents, she knew they'd had to do with the missing SEAL. There were more people involved in the search than she knew, and she hoped someone would be able to find him before it was too late.

Catherine looked up when the skipper entered the room and knew it was time to update him on what she had so far. She knew she could have faced charges for using the equipment for her own personal issues, but right now that was a moot point. They were no officially helping in the search for Steve McGarrett.

"Lieutenant, is there anything new?"

"I've been checking into what we have on Shelburne, but so far the only thing I found is a reference to a little village in North Korea," Rollins told him.

Did you cross reference it with McGarrett and Wo Fat?"

"Yes,Sir, but some of the documents are classified and I'm unable to access the information I need," Catherine told him.

"Show me what you have and I'll see if I can get into them."

"Yes, Sir," Rollins said and brought up the information she had, plus the aerial photos of the village itself. "Shelburne was close to the border between North and South Korea and was the home of close to 200 refugees at one point. There were rumors it was a stop off point for anyone who wanted out of North Korea."

"Why would they call it Shelburne?" the skipper asked.

"One of the earliest reports say it was given the name of the man who helped many people cross the border and start new lives without going through channels."

"Do we know who Shelburne was?"

"Not yet, Sir, but I believe it was an alias," Rollins answered.

"Well, keep working on it, Lieutenant, and keep me informed of everything you find."

"Yes, Sir," Catherine said and renewed her search for the identity of the man whose name had been given to a small village in North Korea.

**5050505050 **

Joe White cursed the knowledge he had and the fact that he couldn't use it without betraying a man's trust. John McGarrett had done some things in his life that bordered on illegal, but he'd more than made up for it in other areas. He'd once called him a Maverick, and now his son could easily wear the same nickname. The problem was, Steve was in trouble because of a bastard named Wo Fat.

Joe knew the true story about Wo Fat, but again he'd vowed to take the secret to his grave, unfortunately that was not going to happen. Not if it meant Steve McGarrett's life. He'd been searching for the SEAL on his own, but so far there was nothing to show that he'd been here and Joe knew it was time to take it a step further.

Joe sighed and looked at the path leading up to the house and wondered if the woman had changed or was she still as beautiful as the day she said goodbye to him and John McGarrett. He hadn't seen her in over thirty years, yet her vibrant beauty was always there. She'd fallen in love with his friend and had taken care of them both after a mission had gone wrong. Had she changed, and would she even recognize him?

White walked along the pathway until he reached the front door and knocked softly, not sure what he expected to find. A smile formed when the door opened and a woman, whose beauty still shone in spite of the silver in her dark hair, stood staring at him. "Min, it is good to see you again," White said in near perfect Korean.

"Joseph," the woman said as her eyes lit up and she pulled him into the small house. "Where...where is John?"

"John's dead, Min," White said and pulled her close when tears fell from her dark eyes. "I'm sorry, Min, I know how much you two shared."

"No, you don't, Joseph...no one does," Min told him. "When did he die?"

"About three years ago," White answered. "I should have come to see you then, but I didn't know how things were for you."

"He is dangerous," Min said and pulled away. "You should not be here."

"I had no choice...he's taken Steve," White told her and sat on the well worn sofa with her.

"How can you be sure?"

"He took a man named Danny Williams and gave Steve an ultimatum. Steve traded himself for Williams."

"He is so much like his father," Min said.

"Yes, he is," Joe agreed. "I need to know where Wo Fat is, Min."

"I know, but he does not visit often and I am not involved in his business."

"Do you have any idea where he could have taken Steve?"

"There are many places," Min answered and wished she could give him more. Her son had so much bitterness and she knew she was partly to blame for that, but she could not change the past any more than she could predict the future.

"He asked about Shelburne," White said.

"He asked you?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell him?"

"There was nothing for me to tell. Shelburne was between you and John and with John dead there's no reason to keep it a secret."

"Wo Fat think John McGarrett raped me."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"I tried, but he did not believe me."

"Why didn't you tell John you were carrying his baby?"

"By the time I realized I was pregnant he was back in Hawaii and was married. I did not want to ruin his life, but perhaps if I had my son would not be so bitter."

"He blames Steve for something he knew nothing about," White said.

"I know, and if I could help you find them I would. You have to believe me, Joseph...I would never hurt any of John's family," Min told him. "You should go."

"I will, but I ant you to call me if you hear from Wo Fat or find out where he's holding Steve," White told her.

"I will do as you ask," Min said and walked him to the door. How many times had she thought about calling John McGarrett and telling him he had a son? Now it was too late and Wo Fat had finally decided to make good on the many threats he'd made. Tears slipped from her eyes as she watched the man leave. So many lived had been affected by the actions she'd taken in Shelburne and now the sons of John McGarrett were facing off. God, help her, but she hoped her son would not make good on the threats he'd made through the years.

TBC!


	10. Chapter 10

Steve ignored the tickle as something crawl across his bare chest. Since Wo fat had left he'd tried several times to slip his hands free of the cuffs, but the harder he tried the tighter they seemed to get. His shoulders ached and his lower back throbbed as he twisted his body in an effort to get free. There was no give to the chain that held him tight to the hoop int the ground and he leaned his back against the hard surface.

McGarrett looked down at his legs and realized his fight to free himself had managed to tear the skin and blood was evident around the cuffs. There were several insects crawling across his legs and he briefly wondered if they were poisonous. Not that it mattered, because if Wo Fat had his way he was a dead man anyway.

Steve thought about what Wo Fat had disclosed. He didn't believe his father had raped anyone, but he knew when a man was away from his home, his family he could be tempted by love. If his father had an affair with Wo Fat's mother than they really could be half brothers. Why didn't Wo Fat's mother seek John McGarrett out once she found out she was pregnant? That was a question only she could answer and Steve wondered if she knew what her son was like and did she blame John McGarrett for everything that went wrong in her life.

McGarrett knew there was only one way to get the answers he wanted and that was through Wo Fat himself. That the man hated him and his father was a given, but the reasons were a little harder to figure out. The obvious was that Wo Fat blamed him for having a father who was there for him. That brought the question of how could John McGarrett have done anything to help Wo Fat if he didn't know he existed?

What about Wo Fat's mother? How did John McGarrett meet her? Were they in love or was it just the heat of the moment that brought them together? During his years with the SEALs, Steve had met several women and they'd made love in the most dangerous situations. It wasn't a matter of survival, but it had kept them both from giving up.

Steve knew Wo Fat's anger was unfounded, especially since his father had no idea he existed. If he was able to escape, would he tell Mary about Wo Fat? She had a right to know, but sometimes it was better to keep things as they were unless they were given no choice. God, there were so many questions he needed answers to, but he wouldn't get them until he escape. Renewing his efforts to work his hands free, Steve grimaced, but ignored the ache in his shoulders.

McGarrett knew if he stopped trying to escape, his mind would latch onto something he really didn't want to think about. "God Dammit!" he cursed and tried to twist his body and free his arms, but they remained locked behind his back.

Angry and frustrated, Steve leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. The images started immediately and he could hear Wo Fat's voice reading the headline. Danny Williams was dead...no, he couldn't believe that, wouldn't believe that. Papers could be faked and he wouldn't put it past Wo Fat to do just that. He needed to believe Danny was alive, yet he'd heard the gunshot and seen the sharks.

Leaves behind his ex-wife Rachel and daughter Grace...funeral arrangements...unavailable for comment...God, it all seemed so damn real.

"I'm sorry, Grace, I'll make him pay for taking Danno from you," McGarrett vowed and drifted toward sleep.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono knew there was no point in arguing when Williams said he wanted to go home, but they refused to let him take a taxi. Chin dropped him off at the front entrance to his building before parking the vehicle in the parking lot.

Danny was never so glad to be home and smiled when the door opened and Akemi Himura stepped out. He found himself engulfed in her arms before she stood back and studied his face.

"You hurt?"

"I'm okay, Akemi," Williams said.

"You should not lie to old woman..."

"You're not old..."

"Sometimes it okay to lie," she said with a hint of a smile. "Go sit down and I will bring soup and biscuits."

"You don't have to do that, Akemi."

"I know I do not, but if I do not then you will waste away to nothing. Go...sit, sit. I be there in one minute," the woman said and went back into her apartment.

Danny knew there was no point in arguing as he unlocked the door and Chin exited from the stairwell. Once inside he moved to sit in his favorite chair and closed his eyes as a wave of nausea churned through his gut.

"Can I get you anything, Brah?" Chin asked worriedly.

"My laptop," Williams answered.

"You're supposed to rest."

"I will, but Akemi is bringing lunch and I figure I'd get some work done while I eat," Williams told him.

"Danny, there's nothing you can do...Kono and I are going to find Steve."

"I know, Chin, but I want to find out what I can do about Rachel and the baby," Williams said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't and it's okay. I need to do this, but I want to be kept in the loop when it comes to finding Steve too."

"We won't keep you out of it, Danny, but..."

"Ah, you are not alone," Akemi said upon entering the apartment to find Williams speaking with another man. "I know you.. You were here with that handsome one who looked like he ate a can of worms."

Danny and Chin couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the woman's description of their missing friend.

"What is funny?"

"You've given Steve a new name," Chin said.

"Worm face," Williams said. "Remind me to tell Steve that when we find him."

"I will," Chin said and retrieved the laptop from the desk in the corner. He placed it on the table beside the chair and smiled as Akemi fussed over the injured man. "Danny, call me if you need anything."

"I will, Chin, and do the same if you find Wo Fat..."

"Wo Fat...bad man," Akemi said, fear in her eyes as she glanced from one man to the other.

"Akemi, do you know Wo Fat?" Williams asked.

"I know he bad man. I know he sell people bad things. I not like him," she answered.

"Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" Williams asked and held her hands when she tried to pull away.

"I know...I listen...hear things not supposed to. He come to Hawaii soon," Akemi said.

"How do you know this?" Chin asked softly.

"I old woman...listen when others close ears and mind. No one see cleaning woman...no one care if she hears them. They think I deaf," the woman answered. "Not always that way...time long ago when I was pretty and they wanted me, but now...too many wrinkles...need iron."

"You are still pretty, Akemi," Williams said when he heard the note of sadness in her voice.

"You good liar, Danny," Akemi said.

"Akemi, when did you hear that Wo Fat was coming back?" Chin asked.

"I work with daughter. She clean in building with lawyers. I work hard...not notice me there. Man pay good so daughter say we no tell what we see...what we hear," Akemi answered.

"Would you tell me where she works, Akemi?" Danny asked.

"She get in trouble...he kill her if he find out I tell you," the woman answered. "I sorry, Danny, I not tell...not be...betray daughter. She good to me."

"It's all right, Akemi, we understand. Would you do me one favor?" Williams asked.

"I try."

"If you hear any more about Wo Fat please tell me."

"I will try, but I will not hurt daughter."

"That's all I ask," Williams said.

"I will be back for dishes later. You eat and I fix you something sweet for dessert," the woman said and left the apartment.

"Do you think she will tell you if she hears anything?"

"I don't know, Chin, she was afraid to even talk about him," Williams answered. "Maybe her daughter..."

"Do you know her?"

"No, I've never seen her at Akemi's, but I haven't been here that long," Williams said.

"Well, if she gives you anything give me a call," Chin said.

"I will...thanks, Chin," the Jersey native said and watched his friend leave. He was surprised at how hungry he was and finished what Akemi had brought before placing the tray on the table. He winced as he reached for the laptop and lifted it onto his lap. He knew what needed to be done and forced himself to concentrate in spite of his worry for Steve McGarrett.

"If he's mine, Rachel, I won't let you keep him out of my life," Williams whispered and began searching for anything that would help him with a possible lawsuit for paternity.

**5050505050 **

Rachel held the baby boy in her arms as Grace and one of her classmates played on the swing set. He looked so much like his sister and she could no longer deny how his eyes were exactly like his father. How could she have fooled herself into hoping the baby belonged to Stan? Why couldn't she have found the strength to admit that she had left Danny, not because she loved Stan, but because she truly feared the life Danny had chosen.

The baby moved, his head of light brown hair tickling against the skin of her arm as she looked at him. His eyes opened and a hungry cry escaped even as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Oh, Danny, how do I make this right?" she whispered and prepared to breastfeed the infant. She knew she'd been wrong, not just with Grace, but with the baby. How could she keep him from being a part of their lives? She bit her bottom lip and looked up at the sky as a flock of birds flew by and a soft breeze tickled the hair on her neck.

"Mommy, can we go see Danno today?"

"I don't know, Grace," Rachel answered and fought to keep her emotions in check.

"We could bring him some shave ice," Grace offered as her friend joined them.

"I'll check and see if he's up to visitors, Grace, but you know he needs to rest."

"I could be his nurse like when he was sick with the cold. I took good care of him and he said I could always be his nurse."

"I know he did, but wait until later and I'll give him a call. If he's up to visitors I'll bring you over there," Rachel said. "Now why don't you and Jenny go inside and get some ice cream."

"Okay, do you want some?"

"No, thank you," Rachel said and watched the girls go into the house. She lifted the blanket and looked at the child nursing at her breast and hoped she could make things right with Danny and Stan. They deserved the truth, even if it meant she had to grovel and apologize for what she'd done.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat kept his anger in check as he made his way toward the room where he kept Steve McGarrett. He knew the man well enough to know he should not be taken for granted. He spent the last three hours watching him struggle to free himself and reluctantly admired the man's perseverance. He reached for the handle and pulled the deadbolt across before pushing the door open.

Wo Fat knew McGarrett was seated across from the door and for the last half hour he'd appeared to be sleeping. He wondered what the man dreamed about. Did he believe Danny Williams was dead? Was he thinking about his father...their father? How would John McGarrett react if he knew he had another son? One born of a violent act rather than the love shared by a man and woman. It didn't matter, the bastard was dead, but his son was not...ate least not yet.

Wo Fat sensed that McGarrett had been awake from the moment he'd opened the door. There were times since he'd found out who his father was when he wanted to meet him, but that had changed when he saw pictures of this man in uniform standing beside John McGarrett. It was obvious the older man was proud of the younger one. That picture had been the catalyst and sent him on a path of vengeance. The chance meeting with his half-brother at the golf course had set things in motion.

"I know you're awake, Brother," Wo Fat said, distaste evident in his voice as he moved further into the room. "I wanted to update you on the funeral arrangement for Danny Williams. It seems his body will be taken back to Newark...I didn't even know he was from there, but it doesn't really matter since you won't be alive much longer either."

Steve chose to ignore the man's comments and kept his eyes closed. He used a technique he'd learned on the teams to keep his breathing at an even pace as Wo Fat walked around the room. He could feel the man watching him, and knew there was no love lost between them The hatred was mutual and Steve knew he would have to keep his wits about him if he was going to make him pay for Danny's death.

"You really are no fun anymore, Brother. Perhaps if I released you and brought Mary here..."

"Touch her and I will kill you," McGarrett said without opening his eyes.

"How could you accomplish that if you are already dead?"

"I guess I'll just have to make sure you're in hell before me," the captive answered simply.

"I believe you are beginning to dislike me..."

"Dislike is a word I use for foods I don't like...you're nothing but the stuff I scrub off the bottom of my shoes," McGarrett told him and bit his bottom lip when Wo Fat kicked him in the right side.

"I promise you this, Brother," Wo Fat said and gripped Steve's chin. "When the time is right I will give you the opportunity to make good on your threat and when I kill you I will bury you in the stuff you scrub off your shoes."

Steve felt the man's fingers tighten on his chin and tried to pull free, but Wo Fat held fast and stared into his eyes. The man's breath smelled of curry and wine, a combination that threatened to make him sick.

"At that time, Brother, I will find our sister and tell him how easily you were defeated," Wo Fat spat and left the room. There would come a time when he would kill this man, but he would do it with his bare hands and watch as the light of life left his eyes. Then, perhaps, he would make good on his threat to find Mary McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Rachel drove toward her ex-husband's apartment building with a mixture of trepidation and hope. There last meetin had been hard on both of them, more so for Danny than her. The pain she'd caused him was real and no apology in the world would be able to get him to forgive her. Could she forgive herself for taking the love he offered and throwing it away like yesterday's garbage?

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, Grace. I just have something in my eyes," Rachel answered when they stopped at a red light.

"But you look sad. Did I do something to make you sad?" Grace asked.

Rachel knew her daughter was smart and had always been able to see through her attempts to ease her mind. That she had seen her tears was nothing new, but that she understood what they meant tore at her heart. "I am sad, Grace, but it has nothing to do with you. Sometimes after a woman has a baby she is sad, but it doesn't last very long. I promise Mommy will be fine in a day or two."

"I thought Charles made you happy?"

"He does, Honey, you both do," Rachel said as the light changed and she drove through the intersection. "I'm just being silly."

"Like when you and Danno used to watch those old movies?"

"Yes, like the old movies," Rachel said and pulled into the driveway leading to her ex-husband's apartment building.

**5050505050 **

Williams stood by the window watching the cars pull into the parking lot of his building and spotted Rachel's vehicle when she pulled into an empty spot. He smiled when Grace got out of the back and stood looking around. God, he loved her so much and didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. He'd spent hours going over precedents in an effort to find out what he could do to get a paternity test, but he wasn't a lawyer and didn't understand much of what he read.

Danny placed his hand on the window as Rachel reached into the back of the car and took the baby out. God, help him, but he wanted Charles to be his and not Stan's. Was it wishful thinking? Did he want Rachel back? The answer to the first question was probably yes, but for the second one it was a definite no. He still loved her, but he didn't like her...and that was the difference. The love was something that could tear him apart, but you had to like someone in order to spend the rest of your life with them.

Williams watched as Grace skipped ahead of her mother and brother and turned away from the window when they disappeared from view. The buzzer sounded less than a minute later and he moved to press the button and allow them entry to the building. Danny winced as he made his way to the door and held his arm tight against his side when he opened it. He fought to keep from showing how much pain he was in, both physically and mentally as he heard the elevator doors open and Grace stepped out.

"Danno!" Grace called and ran toward him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and missed the grimace that formed when her small body connected with his injured side.

"Grace, be careful. Danny's hurt," Rachel lightly scolded.

"Did I hurt you?" Grace asked and looked into her father's eyes.

"No, Monkey, you didn't hurt me," Williams lied and kissed the top of her head before looking at his ex-wife. "Thank you for bringing them."

"You're welcome," Rachel said and entered the apartment ahead of Danny and Grace. She walked into the living room and placed the infant carrier on the floor where Charles continued to sleep.

"How is he?" Williams asked.

"He's doing well. The doctor is happy with his weight," Rachel answered.

"Danno, I brought you some treats from Kamekona's friend," Grace said of the woman who ran a small bakery not far from Kamekona's shrimp truck.

"You did? Well let's see what we have here," Williams said and took the bag into the kitchen. He glanced at Rachel and could tell she'd been crying. Even when they were married he'd been able to tell when she was trying to hide the tears she'd shed because of him. He took out one of the sweet confections and handed it to his daughter.

"Grace, be careful. They are messy," Rachel advised.

"I will, Mommy," Grace said and placed it on a plate before walking to the dining room table so that she could see the television.

"Rachel..."

"Danny, we need to talk," Rachel said before he could finish what he was going to say.

"Yes, we do," Williams said, relieved that Grace seemed engrossed in her snack and the Disney princess cartoons on the television. "Is he mine, Rachel?"

"Honestly, Danny, I'm not sure," Rachel said with tears in her eyes as she stood before him.

"I need to know...if he's mine I want to be part of his life."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I don't know for sure, but...but he looks so much like you and Grace when she was a baby," Rachel answered.

"Does Stan suspect?"

"I think he does, but we haven't really talked about it," Rachel answered.

"We need a paternity test," Williams told her.

"I know and I won't fight you on this. I was going to, Danny, but when I look at him I see you and nothing of Stan. I've hurt you both and sorry just doesn't cut it, but there's nothing I can do to change the past," Rachel explained.

"I want it done ASAP," the Jersey native said and saw the slight nod of her head.

"I'll arrange for it, Danny, but not until you're up to it," Rachel told him.

"I'm good, just call when you've made the appointment," Danny said.

"I will," Rachel told him and looked from her daughter to her sleeping son. "Is there anything new about Steve?"

"No, there's nothing," Williams said and could see the sorrow in her eyes. He knew she cared about what happened to McGarrett and hoped they'd have good news soon, but so far there'd been nothing from Chin, Kono, or Catherine. That meant Steve was at the mercy of a madman who could very well be his half brother.

TBC!


	11. Chapter 11

Wo Fat's words had a damning impression on Steve McGarrett and he vowed to take the man apart with his bare hands before this was over. To do that, he knew he'd have to keep his wits about him and not antagonize the man. It went against everything he'd trained for, but if it was the only way to get the bastard than he would swallow his anger and wait for the right time to attack.

The man with Wo Fat had said something that stuck with Steve and he wondered what it was in reference too. He'd asked Wo Fat if it was wise to take Steve with him. That meant he was planning a trip, and that meant there were three questions he wanted answers to. Where was he going, when he was going, and whether he really was planning to take him along. If he did, then there might be an opportunity to take the sonofabitch down for good.

McGarrett had no idea how long he'd been imprisoned, but if the growling of his stomach was any indication it had been more than 24 hours. His thirst wasn't so bad yet, but he'd give anything for a cold beer. He might even be tempted to try one of Kamekona's tofu shrimp if they didn't feed him soon. As if someone had heard him the door opened and a man and woman entered. The man held a gun in front of him, while the woman carried a tray and watched him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Try anything and I'll put a bullet in your leg," the man holding the weapon said. "Tiko, put the tray down and unlock his cuffs, then come back to me."

Steve smiled at the pretty young woman when she placed the tray on the floor and moved to unlock his cuffs. He could tell she was afraid, and wondered what her story was. Did she willingly work for Wo Fat or was she as much a prisoner as he was. "Thank you," he said and moved his hands around in front of his body.

"Save it...she don't understand a word you're saying. Put the cuffs back on your wrists, McGarrett!"

Steve knew he didn't have a choice and did as he was told. For he moment he'd be able to rotate his shoulders and work the stiffness out of his upper body.

"You have one hour before we return for the tray," the man said and motioned for the woman to leave the room.

Steve watched the duo leave and pulled the tray closer. He searched for anything he could use to unlock the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, but there was nothing. Th meal was a simple fair of soup in a metal bowl, a sandwich, and a cup of water. There were no utensils, and Steve picked up the bowl containing some kind of spicy smelling sauce and tentatively took a sip. The meat in the sandwich had the same spice as the soup and Steve knew he'd probably be extremely thirsty as time went on.

McGarrett glanced at the cup of water and knew he should save it for last and turned his attention to finishing the spicy meal. It didn't take long to finish what they'd brought him and he took a sip of the water, surprised to find it was cold and soothed his throat. He laid his head back and closed his eyes as his mind began to wander over what had happened in the last few days.

"I'll kill the bastard, Danny, you have my word on that," McGarrett whispered.

**5050505050 **

Jae-Sun Pong looked at Wo Fat as McGarrett whispered a vow that sent a chill through him, yet his friend seemed unfazed by the threat. These two men were so different, yet so much alike. McGarrett had a strong sense of loyalty for his family and friends. So did Wo Fat, but that's where the similarity ended. Where Wo Fat may be loyal, he was also coldly calculating and if he thought someone betrayed him, he would tear them apart. On the other hand McGarrett would give the person another chance, unless that person had hurt one of his family. He was pretty sure McGarrett would gladly kill Wo Fat if he had the chance.

"Would it not be wise to kill him now?"

"Perhaps, Jae-Sun, but he still has something I want."

"Shelburne?"

"Exactly. He knows something, but he may not even know he knows it," Wo Fat said and touched the screen as McGarrett drank the last of the water and smiled. "A man must have water too survive, doesn't he, Brother?"

"Did you put something in his water?"

"Just a little something that will keep him docile. I need to keep him from using his wits during our trip."

"Don't you think he'll realize there was something in the water?"

"Possibly, but by the time he makes the connection it will be too late," Wo Fat answered.

"I spoke to the others and they want you to finish this business with McGarrett or set him free," Pong explained.

"They do not have the power to make that call. Perhaps it is time I sent them a message."

"What kind of message?" Pong asked.

"They need to know I am in charge and I require their trust and loyalty as did The Old Man," Wo Fat answered.

"How do you propose to do that?"

"Lee Chen."

"What about him?"

"He has two daughters does he not?"

"Yes, he does."

"It is time to make his financial life easier. Kill the older one and make sure Lee knows his younger daughter will be next if he does not give me his full support."

"That'll get his attention."

"Yes, it will. Be sure he tells the others that I am not a man to be taken lightly. I require their loyalty whether it is freely given or not," Wo Fat said.

"When should I have her killed?"

"How old is she?"

"20...I believe her family is having a party for her tomorrow. She is turning 21."

"Very well...kill her at the party," Wo Fat told him.

"Cruel, but it will be effective since several Yakuza families will be there," Pong said with a grin.

"Exactly," Wo Fat said as the door of McGarrett's cell opened and the woman retrieved the tray and locked McGarrett's arms behind his back while Chan-Sook covered him with a gun.

"Tell me, My Friend, have you ever wondered who would win in a hand to hand fight between you and McGarrett?"

"I believe I could take him, but I know it would not be an easy fight," Wo Fat said.

"There is a private cage fight set up for the day after tomorrow."

"I will be leaving for Hawaii then."

"I know, but I am one of the people making the arrangements for the entertainment and could easily have it pushed back a day to allow for your arrival with your 'special guest'," Pong said.

"A cage fight," Wo Fat said.

"Exactly, and just think of the respect something like this would give you when the clientele see you are willing to go one on one with a known enemy."

"It would be a good fight."

"Do you think you can take him?"

"I know I can, but it won't be an easy fight."

"And how do we guarantee McGarrett will fight you?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that. My brother will gladly step into the ring if he thinks he'll have a chance for revenge. Make the arrangements for the day after our arrival."

"I will...this is going to be the best attraction the ring has ever seen," Pong said. " At least two members of The Yakuza will be in attendance and after you defeat McGarrett they'll spread the word that you are the right man to make the organization stronger."

"It should be an interesting fight," Wo Fat said and watched as McGarrett leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He doubted that the man was sleeping, but at least with the sedative he'd been given he should be docile for a while. Turning away from the screen, he refilled his glass and moved to sit outside while his friend finished his drink and left him alone with his thoughts.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew he should get off the sofa and go to bed, but right now he didn't think he had the energy to reach for the remote let alone get up. Rachel had stayed and allowed him time with his children...because right now that's how he saw them. He prayed when the time came he and Stand could talk it through man to man.

Rachel had left at seven, just over three hours ago and he'd spent the time working through what they knew about The Yakuza, Shelburne, and Wo Fat. Very little was known about the latter two, but The Yakuza was well known in more countries than he had fingers and toes to count with.

The Yakuza had people in high places around the world who could buy what they needed. Their main source of income came from drugs, illegal arms, and white slavery, although there was no real evidence to take them down. The organization had lost it's leader several months ago under strange conditions. No one had been able to prove 'the old man' had died of anything, but what it appeared to be...a heart attack. Yet Wo Fat had taken control almost instantly, and no one had tried to go up against him.

Williams looked at the laptop, the lid closed, but the power light still on and debated whether he should shut it down. He looked longingly toward the bedroom and glanced at the medication on the table beside him. His side was hurting, and he ached from head to toe. Reluctantly he opened the bottle, took two of the pills, and swallowed them with the cold coffee left in the cup.

A knock on his door made him frown, but he ignored the pain as he stood up and walked slowly toward it. He opened it and smiled at the woman standing there before motioning her inside. "You're up late, Akemi."

"I could not sleep. Daughter call me...tell me she afraid," the elderly woman said.

"Come, sit down," Williams told her and sat next to her on the sofa. "Did she say what she's afraid of?"

"She say something big happen soon. She want to quit her job, but she need money."

"If she's afraid, Akemi, she should quit and find another job."

"That what I say, but she say money too good."

"What good is the money if she is afraid?"

"You no understand. She have small children, but no husband to help. That why I help her...clean faster less need babysitter. She home now, but I afraid what we hear get her killed."

"What did you hear?" Williams asked.

"Yakuza ready to move someone...bug fight...someone die for real," Akemi told him.

"Did you hear any names?"

"Just one," the woman said and looked into his eyes. "I live good long life, Danny, but daughter...she still young and have children who need her. She need to be safe."

"She will be, Akemi, and so will you. We can arrange for police protection or witness protection," Williams assured her and took her hands in his when she looked into his eyes. Danny was amazed at the strength he saw in the aged orbs and wondered how much he really knew about her. What had she seen in her life that made her who she was, a kind woman with a heart of gold.

"I will tell you what daughter overheard, Danny, but you must promise she will not be hurt. You will keep daughter safe."

"I'll do whatever it takes to do that, Akemi," Williams vowed.

"Daughter heard bad name...Wo Fat."

"Did she hear what was said about him?" Williams asked, hoping and praying there was more.

"He come to town soon. Daughter say man sounded angry, but she leave before they see her," the elderly woman advised.

"Akemi..."

"I tell daughter not go back. I tell her money not worth it. Maybe you talk to her...she listen."

"I will talk to her, Akemi. Where is she now?"

"Daughter at her home. I call and tell her come visit tomorrow...bring children. They good boy and girl," Akemi said. "She alone...maybe you date?"

"I..."

"I make good joke, Danny," Akemi said with a grin. "But daughter very pretty. Had her late...still young."

"Akemi..."

"You so easy to tease," the woman said, but grew serious again. "I know you need to rest. You take medicine?"

"I took it just before you came over."

"Then you go to bed. Sleep...I bring daughter in morning," Akemi told him.

"Thank you, Akemi," Williams said and walked her to the door. He watched as she made her way to her apartment and was safely inside before closing his door and calling Chin. He told him what he'd been told about Wo Fat and asked Chin if he could be there when Akemi and her daughter showed up. He finished with the call and walked slowly toward his bedroom. God, he hurt all over, yet he knew he probably wouldn't get much sleep. He lay on top of his bed and closed his eyes as the meds he'd taken finally took the edge off and allowed him to sleep in spite of the images that followed him into his dreams.

"We'll find you," he whispered and hoped he could make good on his vow.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat watched his prisoner with renewed interest and thought about the upcoming fight in a cage. McGarrett was strong and worked out, but it was the SEAL training that would make it a fight to remember. He knew he could take him, but he also understood it would be no easy win. The last time he'd gone one on one with another fighter was three years ago. His karate master had been angry with him for using what he'd learned to kill.

They'd fought for over an hour, battling each other until Wo Fat had landed a blow that left the man unable to draw breath. His master had stared at him, disbelief evident in his eyes as Wo Fat lifted his broken body and cradled him against him.

"Why," the man asked.

"Because I can," He'd answered and listened to the death rattle. He was saddened at taking the man's life and mourned his loss, but did not show his sorrow even when the man was lad to rest.

Wo Fat wondered if McGarrett was as strong, and took a soothing breath as the man moved in his sleep. It would not matter how strong his half brother was because he would lose in the cage. He would die, but not from a bullet or knife, but from weapons that were just as lethal. He looked at his hands and fisted them with a smile. It was a fitting end for Steve McGarrett, and one that would finally prove that he was the better man.

He wanted his half brother to know he was dying so the drugs would be stopped. Once in the cage they would face off on easy terms...until one of them was dead. Jae-Sun had promised to make sure everything was set to go in two days time. That gave him just enough time to question his prisoner about Shelburne. Something told him, McGarrett would take that information to his grave, but it didn't matter because half the fun was in the questioning. For now it was time to get some sleep.

**5050505050 **

Catherine spent her downtime working to find out what she could about Shelburne and The Yakuza. There was plenty to be found on the latter including information that should have been used to take the organization down. The problem was it never made it into the right hands and by the time it did someone had swept it under the rug where could never be found.

If Wo Fat really was Steve's half brother, then John McGarrett had never been told. Wo Fat's mother had done her best to raise her son on her own, but there wasn't much a young, unmarried woman could do. She'd found several pictures of Min and her son, but very little on where she lived now.

Catherine looked at her empty coffee cup and moved to refill it, nodding at two men seated at another table before returning to her chair. There were several files open in front of her and she had the skipper's permission to find out what she could to help find McGarrett. She'd wondered why he was so willing to help, but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Rollins read through the files, silently cursing when she came up empty where Shelburne was concerned. There was nothing new, just that it was a small village in North Korea. It had been abandoned twenty years ago, but there were still a few families who stayed behind. Was it possible that Min was still there? If she was, would she be willing to talk about her son and John McGarrett.

Catherine leaned back in her chair and knew it was time to get some rack time. She was no good to anyone until she did. With a reluctant sigh, she closed u the files, picked them up placed her cup on the empty shelf and headed toward her quarters. It wasn't long before she was stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes.

Rollins drifted toward sleep, but kept thinking about the time spent wrapped in her lover's arms and moaned softly. She'd been with several men during her life, but none had ever effected her the way Steve did. From their first meeting there'd been a mutual attraction, but for a little while they'd pretended to dislike each other. A smile formed as she thought about the Admiral's party when his wife had introduced them and said they made a handsome couple. The woman had made it her personal goal to see them together. Little did she know that by the end of the party they were already in bed, sensually exploring the sexual tension that had built up during the night.

Catherine allowed her mind to wander and drifted toward sleep with thoughts of once more exploring every part of her lover's body.

TBC!


	12. Chapter 12

Danny poured coffee into a cup and made his way onto the balcony. The sun had risen with the promise of another gorgeous day in Hawaii, but he couldn't enjoy it, not when his partner was still in Wo Fat's hands. Chin and Kono were on their way and he knew Akemi's daughter and children were already at her home.

Williams hoped what he'd asked of Akemi and her daughter would not get them killed, but he needed to know what she'd overheard. If there was any chance they could capture Wo Fat, they needed to know it. They had to find out if he really was coming back to Hawaii, and if Steve would be with him. If he was, then maybe they'd be able to find him and get him away from the bastard.

Danny held his arm against his side and walked back inside when he heard a knock. He opened the door to find Chin and Kono standing there, and knew they hadn't found out anything since the last time they'd spoken.

"How are you feeling, Danny?" Kono asked.

"I'm doing okay, Kono...nothing a week of sleep wouldn't cure," Williams answered honestly.

"You should be resting," Kono said.

"I will...after we find Steve. I told Akemi we'd come over to her place so that the kids are not alone," the Jersey native told them and locked his door once they exited the apartment. They moved to Akemi's door and Danny knocked softly, smiling when he heard children's laughter fro inside.

"Who there?"

"It's Danny, Akemi," Williams answered and the door was opened enough to allow the three of them to enter.

"Danny...this daughter. Her name Emi...she good daughter," Akemi introduced the others and led them to the table. "Tell them, Emi, tell them what you hear."

"How do you know we can trust them, Mother?" Emi asked.

Danny listened as the two women spoke in Japanese and couldn't help, but think that Akemi had been right about her daughter being beautiful. Her long, jet black hair was pulled tight into a French braid that hung down to her hips. Her eyes were dark and filled with emotion as she watched them and he wanted to put her mind at ease.

"Danny good man, Emi, he know what to do," Akemi said.

"Mother trusts you, Detective, and she is usually very good at judging people. Can you keep us safe?"

"We can arrange police protection, Emi, and if we need to we can put all of you into witness protection," Williams said and watched as the two women again changed to their native language before turning back to him.

"I hear things...not good things. Mr. Hato talks like I'm not there."

"Sometimes people forget those who clean for them," Kono said.

"Like we invisible," Akemi said.

"Yes," Kono offered. She liked these two women and hoped they could keep them safe, especially if they had information on Wo Fat. "What did you hear, Emi?"

"Mr. Hato was angry. He yell at whoever he was talking too," Emi said.

"What was he angry about?" Chin asked.

"He was talking about them," Emi said, her voice suddenly filled with fear as she rubbed her hands in her lap. She kept her eyes averted and her breathing grew haggard before she lifted her head and looked at Williams. "The Yakuza...he say Wo Fat will not be good for them and they lose much more than money. Mr. Hato thought he should have been running the organization."

"Did you hear who he was talking too?" Kono asked.

"He say Lee. I thin he was talking to Lee Chen...I have seen him at Mr. Hato's office many times."

"Lee Chen has a house in Pearl City," Kono offered.

"Maybe we should talk to him," Williams said.

"You won't be talking to anyone, Danny, you're on sick leave remember?" Chin warned and turned back to the woman. "What else did you hear?"

"Mr. Hato say Wo Fat is not going to take him down with The Yakuza. He tell Mr. Chen that he will see that the others know how dangerous Wo Fat is to all of them. He said he was going to call a meeting when Wo Fat is in Hawaii."

"Did he say when Wo Fat would be here?"

"No, but it sounded like it would be very soon," Emi told them. "I wish I knew more, but I could not stay any longer without him seeing me."

"You helped us, Emi," Kono said and smiled at the woman.

"Mr. Hato say something else. I did not understand what it was, but he mentioned a cage," Emi said.

"A cage?" Kono said with a frown.

"Yes, I have heard him talk about it before, but I do not understand what it was. Sometimes he would talk about putting money on it, but it make no sense to me," Emi told them.

"A bet maybe," Williams said.

"A cage...could be a fight of some kind," Chin offered.

"I wish I could help more, but that's all I heard," Emi said.

"You helped a lot, Emi," Kono told her. "When are you supposed to go to work again?"

"Tonight, but I am afraid. Mr Hato dangerous man when he is crossed," Emi said.

"Why don't you call in sick?" Williams suggested. "We'll arrange for a safe house if we have too."

"I'll talk to the governor and see what he has to say," Chin told them. What Emi had given them wasn't much, but with Wo Fat's involvement it meant her life and those of her family was in danger. The problem was, not everyone would agree with them and would argue about the expense, but he would remind the governor how dangerous The Yakuza was.

"Kono, will you take Emi home so she can pack a bag for her and the kids?" Williams asked.

"Of course," Kono said.

"Akemi, I will stay with you and the children until we hear from Chin and Kono," the Jersey native said. He knew it could take some time to arrange for a safe house and hoped bureaucratic red tape would not get in the way of keeping this family away from people like Chen and Wo Fat. The children were playing in the other room and Danny smiled when he heard them laughing.

"Danny, I don't think Hato will think anything is wrong when Emi calls in, but be careful," Chin warned.

"We will," Williams assured him and watched as they left the apartment. He heard Akemi telling the children they would be taking a little trip. God, he hoped they could keep this family out of danger.

**5050505050 **

Steve had no idea how long he'd been out, but there was a tray of food near the doorway and his hands were no longer cuffed behind him. He crawled the few feet and pulled the tray toward him, surprised to find the food still warm. He reached for the spoon and took a tentative taste of the stew and knew whoever cooked for Wo Fat could easily work in one of the finest restaurants in the world.

McGarrett ate most of the food and sipped at the water, before closing his eyes. Danny's death was all he could think about and he knew he would need to find a way to get to Wo Fat. He wished there was some way he could have been there for Grace, but according to the article Wo Fat had read, Danny was probably already buried.

Steve looked up as the door opened and two men entered, with guns pointed directly at him. Wo Fat stepped in behind them with a half smile as he stood with his hands behind his back. He waited until one of his men moved to lock McGarrett's hands behind his back and remove the tray of food.

"I trust the food is better than the accommodations, Brother?" Wo Fat observed and wasn't surprised when there was no answer from the prisoner leaning against the wall. "I have come with a proposal for you."

"Not interested," McGarrett spat.

"You haven't even hear it."

"I don't have too."

"Perhaps not, but I will tell you anyway. I am sure you would like the opportunity to kill me..."

"I will kill you," McGarrett vowed.

"As I said I am sure you would like the opportunity, so I believe I will give you what you wish for," Wo Fat said.

"Take these off!" McGarrett spat and turned so they could get to the cuffs.

"It's not that easy, brother, I believe in setting up a fair fight. We leave for Honolulu tomorrow and while we are there you will be given the chance to fulfil your wish, but it will be in a venue of my creation."

"What venue?"

"There is a cage fight set up and I believe you and I will be the main attraction."

"Go to hell!"

"Then you are not interested in vengeance, Brother?" Wo Fat asked. "I am offering you the chance to get revenge for the death of Danny Williams."

"It was murder," McGarrett snarled softly.

"In your mind perhaps, but again I offer you the chance to get revenge. Isn't that what you want, Brother, or are you a coward?"

"I'm not a coward."

"Then prove it by getting into the cage with me. I will even sweeten the deal and give you my word that if you beat me you will be set free. I will give you until we leave to think about it, Brother. If you do not give me an answer by then it will prove that you are indeed a coward."

Steve watched as the man left him alone once more and thought about what Wo Fat offered. He wasn't a fool, and knew a fight between them would be a long, drawn out battle. Wo Fat was trained in martial arts, and held various degrees of black belt in different styes. Steve had studied several styles until he settled on one he thought suited him, but he'd taken things he'd learned from other styles and used them to the best of his abilities.

McGarrett wasn't stupid, and knew there was no way in hell Wo Fat would free him after the fight, but at least it gave him a chance. He'd make the bastard sorry they'd ever crossed paths, and see that Danny's death had not been for nothing.

**5050505050 **

Lee Chen smiled as his wife walked toward him. Meilin was as beautiful today as she'd been on their wedding day nearly 23 years ago. She had given him two beautiful daughters. Xia, the youngest with a heart of gold and the beauty of a morning flower and Qiang who'd been born on a morning when the sunset was as red as a vibrant rose. He loved them equally and would never choose between them, but today was for his eldest, Qiang. She had been born 21 years ago and today was a celebration of her birth.

"Jing has arrived," Meilin said, smiling at the thought of the bright future that lay ahead for Jing Teoh and Qiang. They would make a handsome couple and give her many grandchildren she could spoil.

"You look beautiful, Meilin," Lee told her and took her into his arms.

"You do not wear your glasses, Lee," Meilin said, but sighed contentedly when his lips brushed hers. "Jing showed me his gift. Qiang will make a beautiful bride."

"Yes, she will," Lee said as more and more people arrived for his daughter's birthday celebration. He smiled at the young man walking toward him and wanted to keep him out of the dealings he had with The Yakuza. If he could, he would back away from it, but he was buried beneath a debt that covered a lifetime of bending to their will.

"Welcome to our home, Jing," Meilin said and knew her daughter was well love.

"Thank you," Jing said and looked at Lee. "I am honored to be invited to such an auspicious celebration."

"It would not be a celebration without you. Meilin told me your gift for our daughter is beautiful," Lee said.

"Not as beautiful as Qiang," the young man said.

"When do you plan to ask her?" Meilin asked.

"Before you cut the cake, if that is acceptable," Jing answered.

"It is," Lee said and shook his future son-in-law's hand. "Why don't we join the party so my daughters can make their entrance?"

**5050505050 **

The wind and the lighting were only two of the variables that could affect his job. The years of being a sniper for the US military before moving on to greener pastures gave him an edge few hitman had. Patience was another thing he had going for him and he knew this party would end in tragedy for the Chen family while sending a clear message to those who opposed Wo Fat.

Paul Bertram rested his sniper's rifle against the top of the parapet and looked through the eyepiece before wiping off the lens with his thumb. He settled in, watching for the perfect opportunity to take out his target, with little or no collateral damage. His benefactor wanted a message sent, and sometimes the best way to do that was straight to the point.

The music was loud enough to reach his ears as the party goers moved onto the brightly lit dance floor and he smiled as a young couple took the lead until the music stopped and they moved toward the table that held a triple layer cake. The sights on his rifle were so good, he could actually pick out the lines in the pink, yellow, and red roses that lined the edge of each cake.

**5050505050 **

Lee and Meilin Chen watched as their daughter and her new fiance walked toward the table and the candles sparked to life. Family and guests began to sing Happy Birthday as the band played along with them. The couple had never been so happy and they waited for the guests to stop singing before gathering around their daughter.

"They make a handsome couple," Meilin observed and smiled as Lee's parents moved in beside them. They spoke very little English, and still lived in China, but they'd come to Hawaii to help celebrate their granddaughter's birthday. The elderly couple still believed in the old ways and were quite pleased that Jing Tōan had asked for Qiang's hand in marriage. It would be another year before the couple's wedding plan's would be completed and they could begin their lives as husband and wife.

"Yes, they do," Lee said and smiled at his mother and father when Qiang hugged them before accepting the knife from her mother.

Qiang moved to the cake, unaware of the danger lurking on top of the building a short distance away. She pressed the knife into the cake and smiled as several cameras clicked and Jing moved to her side. A sharp pain in her chest registered before panic swept through the crowd and her hands automatically moved to clutch the area. A blossoming red stain covered the pristine white of her dress as blood seeped through her fingers.

Qiang heard voices, but they seemed to come from a distance and she frowned when hands gently lowered her to the ground. There was so much blood and it overwhelmed her that she felt no pain even when Jing pulled her into his arms and covered her hands with his.

"No! No! No!"

More than anything, Qiang wanted to ease the pain she heard in his words as he rocked her gently. In the distance she thought she heard a siren, but she couldn't be sure over the thunderous roar in her head. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, leaving a a bloody print as tears slipped from his eyes and wanted to wash away the pain she saw in them. She turned her head to see her mother, father, and sister crying and tried to instill a sense of calm in them all even as she felt the world around her slipping away.

"Don't leave me, Qiang," Jing cried as her hand dropped to the floor. He pulled her closer and rocked back and forth as grief darkened his heart toward the bastards who'd taken his love from him.

**5050505050 **

Danny leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, but he knew the throbbing pain in his side would not subside until he took the prescribed meds. He reached for the bottle and swallowed two with the glass of juice he'd brought with him after he'd finished the soup Akemi brought him. By now Akemi and her daughter and grandchildren were in a safe house. It had taken most of the day to get the governor on their side, but he'd finally listened to what they had to say and the danger Emi Himura and her children were in. Wo Fat and The Yakuza would not think twice about getting rid of the family if they got wind of the information Emi had overheard.

Williams turned on the television and surfed through the channels until he found a station that covered the local and regional news. He closed his eyes and listened without really hearing what the woman was saying until a familiar name was said.

"Qiang is the daughter of Lee and Meilin Chen and was pronounced dead on arrival at Queens earlier this evening. Little is known about the details, but the local police issued a statement that this was a targeted shooting..."

Danny reached for his phone as it began to ring, not surprised to see Kono's name on the screen. "Are you seeing this?"

"That's why I'm calling. Chin and I are on our way to Queens now."

"I should..."

"Stay where you are, Danny, and let us handle it."

"This is no coincidence, Kono. If they were targeted it had to be because The Yakuza isn't happy with the way Wo Fat is running things."

"You think Wo Fat is sending a message?" Kono asked.

"You don't?" Williams asked.

"We do, Danny."

"Call me as soon as you talk to the girl's parents," Williams told her and turned off the phone once she told him she would. Danny looked at the picture of the young woman displayed in the top right hand corner while the local reporters vied for attention from the investigators on the scene at the Chen home in Pearl City. It was such a waste of life, yet the danger was inherent when it came to crime families and the organizations they worked for. The Yakuza was one of the most dangerous, yet little was known about the people involved. How could they fight something like that without facing consequences that could be devastating such as the loss of family and friends?

Danny felt sorry for the family, losing someone so early in their lives, yet he couldn't help, but think Lee Chen had brought it on his family by being involved with The Yakuza. He wondered just how bloody the man's hands were and was his wife involved in the organization or an innocent bystander. He couldn't quite bring himself to believe she knew nothing of her husband's activities and silently cursed that Qiang Chen had been the target of a hired killer.

TBC!


	13. Chapter 13

Lee and Meilin Chen knew their daughter was lost to them, but they still had Xia and would do everything in their power to keep her safe. They had refused to speak with the police, but understood that they could not avoid them forever. The doctor had already told them there'd been nothing they could have done to save Qiang, but the couple knew that was wrong. Lee had chosen his path many years before Qiang was born, and now that path had led them here.

"Mother, Father, there are two officers from Five-O here and they wish to speak with you," Xia Chen said. She was shorter than her older sister, but just as beautiful. Her eyes shone with tears as she moved to sit beside her parents.

"Five-O?" Meilin said and looked at her husband. "I have heard you speak of them."

"They are a special team set up by Pat Jameson," Lee explained. Minutes after his oldest daughter was shot, he'd received a call from someone who worked for Wo Fat. The man did not identify himself, but warned Lee that he was a lucky man because he still had one beautiful daughter. The threat was very real and Lee knew Wo Fat would not hesitate to kill his family, one by one if he thought he was being betrayed. Qiang's death was a warning and one he would not ignore.

"Should I tell them you will call them?" Xia asked.

"No, it will be better if we speak with them now," Lee told her.

"But, Lee, what if he finds out you spoke with Five-O?" Meilin asked.

"Sooner or later we will have to speak to them and Wo Fat knows that. This was a warning, Meilin, and I will not ignore it. I will do whatever I need to in order to keep you and Xia safe."

"Father, would it not be better to tell Five-O the truth and cut all ties with Wo Fat?"

"Do not speak of such things, Xia. Your father has no choice, but to do as Wo Fat wants...I could not bear to lose you as well," Meilin said.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but we need to talk to you about what happened," Kono said and moved into the room with Chin following close behind her.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

"My name is Kono Kalakaua and this is Chin Ho Kelly," Kono answered and showed them her badge while Chin did the same.

"Have you found out who killed our daughter?" Meilin asked.

"I'm sorry, we've only just found out what's happened," Kono said and sat opposite the two women. "Do you know of anyone who might have wanted your daughter dead?"

"No, today was her 21st birthday and Jing asked her to marry him," Meilin answered.

"Who is Jing?"

"Jing Tōan," Lee told her. "He has been seeing Qiang since her 16th birthday, but they have known each other for most of her life. Jing's family has lived in China all of their lives and they are well respected there."

"Qiang had no enemies," Xia observed.

"Then she was targeted for another reason," Chin said.

"None that I can think of," Meilin offered.

"What about your husband's ties with The Yakuza?" Chin asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Lee told him, anger evident in his tone.

"We know about your dealings with The Yakuza and Wo Fat, Mr. Chen," Chin said. "We know you've been laundering money and..."

"How dare you come here and make accusations while my daughter is on a slab in the morgue. She would be alive if you were doing your job!"

"Mr. Chen, we know you've had dealings with Wo Fat and you've even welcomed him into your home," Kono began.

"Who I invite into my home is none of your business!"

"It is when the people are involved in drug dealings, illegal arms, and human slave trading," Chin snapped.

"We're done!" Chen snapped and stood up. "If you wish to continue this conversation then you can contact my lawyer and go through channels!"

"Mr. Chen..." Kono tried, but the family had already left the room. "Think we were too hard on him?"

"No, he's got to know why Qiang was killed."

"How can you be sure it's got to do with The Yakuza?"

"The timing. Wo Fat is not stupid and he knows we're looking for him."

"So why go after Qiang Chen?"

"Wo Fat probably wants to send a message to anyone who stands against his position as leader of The Yakuza. When 'The Old Man' ran things people respected him and went to him before they stepped on anyone's toes. Wo Fat doesn't seem to give a damn about who he turns into an enemy. He just proved that by killing a young woman who doesn't seem to have any ties to the organization except through her father. When you get back to the office I want you to check into Jing Tōan and see if he had any dealings with them."

"Where are you going?"

"I want to check in with Danielle and see if she found out what happened with the signal."

"He could just be out of range," Kono suggested.

"Maybe, but we need to keep checking the signal in case it's just a glitch."

"Or Wo Fat brings Steve to Hawaii," Kono observed and followed Chin from the room.

**5050505050 **

Jae-Sun Pong stood on the balcony of his hotel room in downtown Honolulu and watched as the sun slowly crept above the horizon. He'd spent the night wrapped in the arms of a beautiful blonde who'd left shortly before six. She was bought and paid for by Wo Fat and he knew the man was happy with the results of his plan. Qiang Chen was dead and her parents had been devastated by the loss, but it had also sent a strong message that Wo Fat was not to be taken lightly and anyone who crossed him would be severely dealt with.

Jae-Sun smiled at the thought of the upcoming cage fight between Wo Fat and Steve McGarrett. He'd seen many fights during the years, but looked forward to this one. Normally he wouldn't think twice on who he would bet on, but in this case he was hard-pressed to pick a winner. Both men had varying degrees of black belts in different martial arts. McGarrett had even stepped into the ring and held his own with a pro. That might give him a bit of an edge, but Wo Fat had given him drugs to keep him docile...or as docile as a lion in a bloody frenzy.

Pong knew he would bet on Wo Fat out of loyalty for his friend, but a small part of him wanted to see McGarrett take him down a peg. The man had an ego, but he was also no fool. When it came time to step into the cage, he would have something that would ensure his victory over McGarrett.

Jae-Sun turned and walked to the door, opening it to find a young woman pushing a trolley. He knew it contained his breakfast and gave her a healthy tip before she left him alone. The night of sex had left him ravenous and he took the lids from the plate of Eggs Benedict, toast, fresh fruit and yogurt before pouring a glass of orange juice. He sat down and turned on the television just in time to catch the news about Qiang Chen. It was a loss that such a beautiful young woman was dead, but it had sent a clear message. The cage fight would be filled with people who would otherwise shun Wo Fat and his invitation.

Wo Fat was due in Hawaii around midnight, but not by conventional methods. He'd be arriving by yacht at a home owned by a member of The Yakuza outside Honolulu. It had a private dock and had been used on several occasion because of its secluded nature. The cage was actually an underground cavern renovated for just such occasions. The cage was set up in the center with several rows of elevated seats so those in attendance had a good view of the area.

Pong had been there on several occasion, and was really looking forward to this one. The cage fights always ended in death for one of the opponents, that was what kept people coming back. Morbid curiosity was part of human nature, and he wondered how many people could honestly say they wouldn't be interested in watching such a fight. Serena Lewis was a woman who knew how to throw a party. After the cage fights the attendees made their way to the house where they enjoyed themselves with the escorts that worked for her. The woman was exotically beautiful and had taken advantage of it in the world of high rollers.

Jae-Sun finished the orange juice and smiled as McGarrett's picture flashed across the screen and the news anchor reported the story of his disappearance. When they did find him, there wouldn't be much left to bury, Wo Fat would see to that.

**5050505050 **

The rocking motion woke Steve and instinct told him he was on a boat, and he opened his eyes to find a pinpoint of light coming through a small circular window on the right side of the small room. He lay on his left side, his arms secured behind his back, and his legs bent at the knees. He tried to shift his body, but a length of rope linked his bound arms and legs and left him no choice, but to stay as he was.

The last time he'd been awake he'd been in the cell, and now he had no memory of being moved from there to this boat. His head pounded and Steve recognized the after effects of being heavily drugged. He silently cursed Wo Fat and himself for not recognizing what the man had done, and briefly wondered how long he'd been out.

McGarrett knew there was no point in dwelling on it, and turned his attention to freeing his hands. Whoever had bound him knew exactly what they were doing, they'd used plastic ties instead of cuffs and there was no give to them. Steve kept trying to free himself even as he took in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor in a room that was maybe eight by eight and probably the same from top to bottom. It had probably been used for storage, but whatever was being stored had been removed. The room itself was totally bare, not even a speck of dust on the floor.

Steve heard voices outside the room and the lock disengaged before the door opened and a woman stepped into the room. If he hadn't been tied up he would have found her exotically beautiful. Her shoulder length dark hair framed an unblemished face with dark green eyes. She came closer and knelt in front of him, clasping his chin between the thumb and fingers of her right hand.

"He doesn't look like much," the woman said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Serena," Wo Fat said and stood behind her.

"He does have wonderful muscle tone and I can see the fire in his eyes. Are you sure you want to face him in the cage?" Serena Lewis asked as she examined the prisoner and found it hard to resist pressing her lips against his. They would be staying at her home several miles north of Honolulu, and very few people knew how she really afforded to live her lavish lifestyle. Most people thought she'd inherited the money and property, and in a way they were right, at least with the property part of it. The money was a different matter...she lived a double life. Her job at least on paper was a flight attendant, but she really enjoyed her role as a high priced escort and could easily retire with the money she'd earned over the last ten years. Her regulars, like Wo Fat and Jae-Sun Pong were more than generous and that did not count the money made from the private cage fights she held.

"I can take him," Wo Fat said and smiled when the captive tried to pull away from her touch.

"I'm sure you can, but will it be a fair fight or do you plan to keep him drugged?"

"I do not need to keep him drugged any longer. Once we arrive at your home, he will be taken to his cell until the fight tomorrow," Wo Fat told her.

"He is angry...perhaps you should have let him see the highlights of Detective Williams funeral. It was rather heartbreaking when Grace Williams dropped the white rose into the grave," Serena said and released his face. The anger in his eyes fueled the burning desire inside her and she briefly wondered if she could take him to her bed before the fight.

"I would not advise it, Serena, he would not cooperate," Wo Fat told her.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Remember the first time you and I shared a bed? You were not very cooperative either, but we did enjoy ourselves," Serena said and seductively rubbed up against him.

"How could I forget?" Wo Fat whispered. "How long before we dock?"

"An hour...just enough time to enjoy ourselves," she said and turned to the prisoner. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his face again before brushing her lips against his. "I wish there was time to explore your body, Commander, but I'm afraid that's something that will never happen. Just think how much we could have enjoyed ourselves."

Steve gritted his teeth until she released his jaw and moved to take Wo Fat's arm before leaving the room. His head pounded as her words replayed in his mind and he closed his eyes and envisioned Grace Williams standing at her father's grave. He could almost feel her sadness and see the tears streaming down her cheeks. His heart ached and he knew no matter what else happened, he would kill Wo Fat for taking Danny Williams away from his family.

McGarrett closed his eyes and tried to rest, but his mind continued to conjure up images of Grace Williams and her baby brother. Danny would never know the baby was his, but Steve did, and he'd make sure Charles and Grace knew what a great dad they had. Rachel Edwards might argue with him about it, and he really had no say in the matter, but he would convince her it was the right thing to do. Danny deserved that.

His thoughts turned to Wo Fat and he knew the man's weak point was his hatred for anyone related to John McGarrett. That would be his downfall, because Steve hated him just as much, but he also had a reason to win. A reason that had nothing to do with hatred and everything to do with a silent vow he'd made to Grace and Charles. They would know what a hero their father was and for that to happen, Steve needed to take Wo Fat down for good.

**5050505050 **

Danielle Marceau opened her eyes and stretched the kinks from her back. It had been many years since she'd fallen asleep at her desk, but she'd been working day and night to figure out what had gone wrong with the tracking device. She reached for the cup of coffee at the edge of the papers strewn across the top and grimaced when she downed the cold liquid.

Danielle looked at her watch and knew she should go home, but hated the thought of letting Chin Ho Kelly down. The man cared about those around him and had finally cleared his name with the help of the Five-O team. Since that time they'd managed to do things no one else had and the loss of McGarrett was devastating, especially after almost losing Danny Williams.

Marceau looked at her computer and debated whether or not she should turn it on, but she needed to get some sleep and come at it from a different angle. She sighed heavily and reached for her jacket before leaving the room, and missed the pinging sound that would have alerted her that her device was working.

Danielle drove out of the nearly empty parking lot and drove along the street toward her home as rain fell heavily. She knew she was beyond tired and her body ached with fatigue, but it was only a couple of blocks and there was very little traffic on the streets at this hour. She stopped at a red light, rotated her shoulders and pulled ahead when the light turned red. She didn't see the motorcycle that pulled out of a driveway just ahead of her and tried to avoid a collision by turned hard to the right. The car hit a deep pothole that was scheduled for work later in the day, the tire blew out and she lost control of the car as it scraped along the guardrail before slamming into a tree.

The cars' airbags deployed and deflated, saving her from smashing into the windshield, but the force of the impact snapped her head back against the seat and she lost consciousness. The only sound was the fat drops of rain hitting the mangled engine as the driver of the motorcycle stood up and dazedly looked around before picking up the bike and speeding away from the scene with the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath.

**5050505050 **

Steve felt the boat hit up against something and heard the change in the engine as it slowed the forward momentum. He heard voices outside the door and lifted his head when it opened and two men came into his cell.

"Now, Commander, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to release you, well, mostly release you, but your arms will stay behind your back. Now since you're so good with your feet we'll make sure there's not much room for you to move...I believe it's called hobbling, but I can't be sure. You try anything and I'll make damn sure you won't be able to stand in the cage."

McGarrett listened to the bastard, but he knew the man would not do anything to make Wo Fat angry. If he did, Steve had a feeling he'd be the next one in the cage...maybe Wo Fat's practice dummy. Steve felt the bindings between his ankles and wrists and bit his lip as he stretched and felt the needles and pins in his extremities.

"Get him on his feet," Chan-Sook ordered the two men as he kept his weapon trained on the SEAL.

Steve felt them grab his arms and pull him up, but his legs weren't steady enough to hold him and he would have fallen had it not been for their support. He lifted his head as they pulled him from the cell and blinked rapidly as the bright lights across the pier threatened to blind him. He blinked several times as they dragged him across the deck and down the ramp to the dock. He lifted his head and looked around, taking in the lush foliage as they pulled him toward the shore.

McGarrett could see the two story house set at the top of a small hill, against a backdrop of trees and mountains that would normally be breathtaking. Right now it just reminded him of hell, and the fact that he was about to step into the maw of the beast was as clear as the moon shining down from the sky. He was dragged toward the house, but they bypassed the main entrance and headed around the back.

Steve watched for a chance to make his move, but the man holding the gun stayed safely out of his reach. There wasn't much he could have done with his arms bound behind his back and the short length of chain between his ankles, but that had never stopped him before.

"Come on, Commander, we don't have all day!" Chan-Sook warned as his two men tried to keep the prisoner on his feet.

"We could carry him!"

"No, he'd find some way to use it to his advantage. He's a SEAL after all and those bastards could rip out your throat with the flick of a wrist," Chan-Sook said as they passed the house.

Steve continued to search the area, making sure he had a general idea of where everything was. A high fence surrounded the property, a large gate the only access. Even the dock was situated so no one could enter without going through channels, both figuratively and literally. He licked at dry lips and cursed when the man holding the weapon shoved him in the back and he wound up hitting the ground hard. They pulled him back to his feet and he turned his head to glare at the hated figure who seemed intent on making his life a living hell.

"Come on, Commander, Wo Fat's putting on a party and there are a couple of ladies I intend to have some fun with," Chan-Sook said and smiled as the others nodded their agreement.

Steve stared at the path ahead of them and knew they had to be close to their destination or else they'd be climbing a mountain. It took a couple of minutes for them to reach the end of the path and he saw the massive gate in the side of the mountain itself. It would have been hard to see in a flyover because of the overhanging ledge and the trees that surrounded it. They dragged him to the gate and waited for several seconds while a man on the inside pressed a series of buttons and the heavy bars began to open.

"Impressive, isn't it, Commander?" Chan-Sook said, nodding to the guard as they dragged the prisoner inside.

McGarrett didn't bother answering, but continued to look around. The air was cooler inside the massive cavern and he shivered as the gate closed behind them. Several strings of electrical wiring were attached to the roof twenty feet above his head. It illuminated the area enough so Steve could see three heavy metal doors, one directly in front of him and two on either side.

"Is that McGarrett?" Carl Tracey asked.

"That's him...doesn't look so tough does he, Carl?" Chan-Sook answered.

"That's for sure. Why would Wo Fat even bother putting him in the cage?"

"Brotherly love I guess," Chan-Sook answered and the four men laughed before dragging McGarrett toward the door on the right. "It should prove interesting though...after all he is a SEAL."

"Want to make a side bet on who wins?"

"And have Miss Lewis find out? Are you sure you want to face her?"

"Hell, no..."

"That's what I thought. Get the door open so I can go have some fun," Chan-Sook ordered. "How many does she have besides the main event?"

"There are four guests besides McGarrett. It's going to be a full card and we both know what that means," Carl answered.

"Bonus," Chan-Sook told him.

Steve was only partially listening to the two men and kept his eyes open as they started down a narrow corridor. It was several degrees cooler in here and he knew they were going deeper into the mountain. The path sloped downward and was slippery, but he was able to stay on his feet as he counted the doors on both sides. There were ten doors, each one had a small window with bars and a small slot at the bottom that could be used to pass food into the cells.

McGarrett watched as the man he knew as Carl opened the door and stepped back. The cell was small, maybe ten by ten, with small cot at one end and a toilet and sink set against the wall at the foot of the bed.

"All right, Commander, this is your new home. I'm going to release your hands, but if you try anything I'll make damn sure you're trussed up like the Thanksgiving turkey," Chan-Sook warned.

Steve was forced inside, shoved to his knees and held in place while the ties were cut from his wrists. The two men kept his arms in position until Carl took what looked like a leather collar from the cot and wrapped it around his neck, fastening it in place with a snap. The collar itself was attached to a metal loop set in the rock above the bed.

"Now, Commander, you may try to remove the collar, but it is locked in place and made of a material that was designed by the lady who runs the cage fights. She believes in keeping her animals in check and no one has been able to slip the collar off," Carl warned as the two men released McGarrett and they left him alone in the cell.

Steve sighed heavily as he heard the locking mechanism engage and gritted his teeth as he pulled his hands around in front of him. He rubbed his wrists and waited for the pins and needles to subside before moving to the cot. He stretched the kinks from his back and rotated his shoulders before testing the collar. There wasn't enough room to put a finger between it and his neck and he searched for the lock, but soon found out they hadn't lied about the collar. He lay back and closed his eyes, but soon heard a sound that sent chills through his spine.

McGarrett looked at the ceiling and saw the small opening and knew whatever was being piped in wasn't good. He started to cough and held his breath, but there was no escaping the effect of the gas as his eyes closed and he surrendered to the darkness.

TBC!


	14. Chapter 14

Danny awoke to the sound of rain on the window and sat up with a soft hiss of pain. He glanced toward the open door to the balcony and sat up, cursing himself for falling asleep on the sofa. He stood, holding his arm tight against his injured side as he walked across the room and onto the balcony. He glanced at his watch, noting the early hour and heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Someone, somewhere was in trouble and he briefly wondered if it would end in tragedy for a family and silently prayed it wouldn't.

Williams knew he should have spent the night in his bed, instead of on the sofa, and was paying for it as the rain fell heavily on the streets of Honolulu. His thoughts turned to Rachel and the children and a hint of a smile was born. Rachel was still with Stan, and there was no chance they would get back together even if she did leave her husband. He still loved her, but he didn't like her and you needed to like someone if you were going to live together as husband and wife.

Grace and Charles were different matter altogether. Rachel had a greed to do a paternity test on the baby and God help him he silently prayed Charles was his. It would mean Grace and Charles were full siblings and shared the same mother and father. It also meant that he had a son and daughter, a millionaire's family on a cop's salary. Not a good idea, but right now it sure as hell seemed like the greatest gift of all.

Williams leaned against the railing and thought about Steve McGarrett. His partner was out there, somewhere, in the hands of a madman and on his own. Wo Fat wanted him dead, but somehow Danny knew Steve was alive. He looked toward his phone and willed it to ring, but it was still early which meant Chin and Kono might be sleeping.

Danny walked back into the apartment and sighed tiredly before stretching out on the sofa once more. He reached for the remote, turned on the television, and flipped through the channels until he settled on the morning news. It wasn't long before the report turned to the reason he'd heard the sirens as the camera panned the accident scene and the paramedics trying desperately to extract the driver of the vehicle.

Williams closed his eyes, and listened to the reporter's voice as she gave out the information cleared through the newsroom. The woman's name was being withheld until next of kin was contacted. Danny knew this was procedure in accident cases and opened his eyes. He reached for the bottle of pain medication on the end table and popped two tablets into his mouth. He took the bottle of water and drank most of it before placing it next to the television remote.

Danny knew he should get something to eat, but didn't have the energy to do so as sleep reached out for him again. It wasn't long before the soft sound of snoring joined the soft voice of the news reporter as she talked about Steve McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono had met at the office at a little after seven, but found nothing new in the search for McGarrett. Kono had stopped to pick up coffee while Chin had gone to speak with Kamekona. Their cousin had nothing new to tell them, but promised that he'd keep checking with his sources. Catherine was also searching for the missing man, but she would be out of touch for the next few days while The Enterprise was on maneuvers near Japan.

Kono manipulated the apps on the desktop until everything they had so far appeared in front of them. It wasn't much, but now they were dealing with members of The Yakuza who live in Hawaii. They knew it was a long shot, but if Emi was right about what she'd overheard, Wo Fat should soon be in the state. If so, it was quite possible Steve would be with him.

"There are eight known members of The Yakuza with estates in or around Honolulu," Kono said as she continued to manipulate the screen until a map of Oahu showing the locations of each property in question.

"They might not be coming to Oahu, Kono," Chin said. "We can't take that kind f a chance, not where Wo Fat is concerned. Bring up a map of The Big Island and run a comparison with the names we already have. Make sure you include Lee Chen and Kin Hato when you do that search."

"I will," Kono said and expanded the search to include anyone who was a known associate of members of The Yakuza. "This could take some time."

"I'm going to check in with Danielle...maybe she's figured out what's wrong," Chin said and took out his cell phone. He keyed in her number and walked into McGarrett's office as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Kono, is Chin around?"

"I'm right here, Duke, what's wrong?" Chin asked upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Don't you know a woman named," Lukela looked at the notebook and read off the name. "Danielle Marceau?"

"Yes, I do. Why?" Chin asked and placed his phone on the table.

"There was an accident this morning involving her vehicle. She hit a tree not far from her home."

"Was she hurt?"

"She's in stable condition at Queens. Not sure of her injuries, but I figured you'd want to check it out," Lukela offered.

"Thanks, Duke...Kono..."

"Go, Chin, I'll keep working on this," Kalakaua answered.

Chin hurried from the building and crossed the parking lot to his vehicle. He drove toward Queens, silently praying the woman would be all right. Traffic was light and he made it to the hospital without mishap. He pulled into a visitor's spot and hurried inside where he waited in line at the information desk. Once he had her room number, Chin took the stairs to the third floor and followed the signs until he found the one he was looking for.

Chin took a steadying breath as he pushed open the door and looked at the woman lying on the bed. She lay on her back, her head turned slightly toward the window. A piece of white gauze covered a wound above her closed right eye and she looked paler than the sheet she lay on. He let the door close gently behind him and walked the short distance to the room.

Chin didn't want to wake her and looked at the monitors above her bed. He knew a little about what he was seeing and hoped the readings he saw were an indication that she would be fine. He smiled when she turned her head, opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Chin," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she shifted slightly on the bed.

"How do you feel, Danielle?"

"Put through...meat grinder," she answered truthfully.

"I bet, do you remember what happened?"

"Some id...idiot on a motorcycle decided to cut me off. Rain made it hard to stop...hit a tree. I don't recommend you try it," Danielle told him.

"I won't," Chin offered.

"Has there been any word about McGarrett?"

"No, nothing at all. Kono and I are checking a few leads, but so far no luck," Chin answered and saw the grimace on her face. "You should rest...I'll check in on you later."

"Thanks, Chin, hope you find him," Danielle said.

"Me too," Chin said and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and heading back to the office.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat stood on the back deck with his hands clasped behind his back. Ten hour had passed since they'd arrived at Serena Lewis' estate and he'd spent the time speaking with several members of The Yakuza. Lee Chen was conspicuously absent, but he hadn't expected to see the man since he was mourning the death of his daughter.

Serena advised him that at least twenty members of The Yakuza would be in attendance for tonight's festivities. He had a list of names and knew most of the men and women who would be arriving throughout the day, but had little interest in them. Right now all he wanted was to check on his prisoner and make sure he kept the man angry enough to make a mistake.

Wo Fat could hear voices behind him and knew some of the guests had already arrived. He had little interest in plying host to a bunch of cowards who would eventually bow to his wishes or find themselves on the wrong end of his anger. He made his way toward the path that led toward the entrance to the cavern that housed the cage and the cells where prisoners, such as Stave McGarrett, were kept.

The head of The Yakuza listened to the sounds around him and instincts told him there was nothing more dangerous than the birds in the surrounding trees. He moved quickly along the trail until he reached the large gate where an unfamiliar guard watched him closely.

"Can I help you?"

"You have my prisoner inside. I am here to see him."

"Ms Lewis left orders to keep everyone out until tonight," the man said.

"She did not mean me."

"Who are you?"

"You would be well advised to speak with Ms. Lewis," Wo Fat's anger was evident in his tone as a second man joined the first.

"Hell, Jake, open the fucking gate!"

"Why?" Jake Wiley asked, suddenly fearful.

"That's Wo Fat!" Hiro Adachi snapped and knew the other man recognized the name.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't know," Wiley said and opened the gate. He swallowed convulsively as he pulled back the gate and allowed the man to enter the cavern. Before he had a chance to speak, a hand lashed out and grabbed him around the throat. He tried to pull away, but the fingers tightened until the edges of his vision blurred and his lungs felt ready to collapse from lack of oxygen.

"Never question me again," Wo Fat warned and released the man just before his eyes rolled back in his head. He turned to the second guard, with no change in his expression, as if he'd simply been speaking at a social gathering instead of nearly killing a man. "Where is Commander McGarrett?"

"I will take you to him as soon as I secure the gate," Hiro Adachi told him as Wiley scooted across the floor and leaned against the cavern wall as he rubbed at his bruised throat.

Wo Fat stood with his hands behind his back until the gate was back in position and Adachi motioned toward the door. Hiro knew how important Wo Fat was to Serena Lewis and understood that the rewards for doing a good job were well worth sucking up to this particular man.

"Has he given you any problems?" Wo Fat asked.

"No, Sir, we pumped the gas in and he's been sleeping ever since," Adachi answered and opened the door to McGarrett's cell. "May I speak freely?"

Wo Fat simply nodded as he looked at his half brother who was sprawled across the narrow cot.

"Why him?"

"He is my brother."

"Then why fight him?"

"Do you have brothers?"

"Two."

"Did you ever fight with them?"

"When we were kids."

"Did you ever use your fists?"

"Not really. I'm the youngest, but I was also the biggest so that might be why we never fought."

"Did you ever wonder if you could take them?"

"Sometimes," Adachi said as Wo Fat moved closer to the man sleeping on the cot. "I think I could take them, but I guess I'll never have the chance to find out. I'd sure like to see you fight him."

"Perhaps I will arrange for you to be at the cage," Wo Fat said and reached out to touch his hand against his brother's chest. He felt the steady rise and fall and smiled when a soft moan escaped the slack lips. He knew McGarrett was waking up and wanted to see his eyes, to feel the anger and rage he knew burned in his brother's heart and soul. He pressed harder, watching as the change came over the prisoner and made sure he kept just enough pressure on his ribs to bring him back to consciousness.

Steve could feel someone pressing down on his ribs and opened his eyes. He stared to the cold dead eyes of the man who professed to be his brother. He could see another man behind Wo Fat, but he didn't pay any attention to him as the pressure continued and fingers reached for the collar wrapped around his neck.

"So glad you could join us, Brother..."

"Fuck you!"

"You keep talking like that and people will think you are asking for it. I have to refuse the offer although I am sure there are many who would enjoy taking you i such a way. Tell me about Shelburne."

"Go to hell!"

"Perhaps I should bring Mary in to see you..."

"You touch her..."

"Temper...temper, Brother. I have arranged to bring her here, but I'm afraid our sister will be too late too watch you die. I do believe I will have it broadcast so others will see your defeat, but only for a select few. I did manage to get some footage of Detective Williams' funeral service. If you wish to see it all you have to do is ask. Little Grace Williams put on a wonderful show for the cameras."

McGarrett remained silent, his heart aching at the thought of Danny's children and he silently vowed to kill the bastard standing beside the cot. Wo Fat continued to press down on his chest, but Steve refused to say anything.

"This collar suits you, Brother. It confirms that you are a dog and deserve to be treated like one." Wo Fat tightened the collar around Steve's neck with a hint of a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I hope you bring the audience some entertainment tonight...perhaps I should give you an advantage...then again you are a trained SEAL aren't you, Brother?"

Steve tried to pulled away from the man, but there was nowhere for him to go. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth and suddenly realized his right hand was free. He struck out, connecting solidly with Wo Fat's chin and smiled when the man released him and stood back.

"You will pay for that cheap shot..."

"The only thing cheap here is your cologne," McGarrett spat and knew he would need to use everything in his power to defeat Wo Fat, but defeat him he would because failing was not an option. He could see the anger in his half brother's body and laughed when the two men left him alone. He sat up on the edge of the bed and leaned his head in his hands.

Wo Fat's words kept replaying in his mind and he knew he had to see Grace, if only to tell her how much her father loved her and how sorry he was that Danno was no longer with them. He looked at the bottom of the door as a tray was slid through and wondered if the food was drugged. It didn't really matter if it was, because he needed the strength it would give him. He stood up and swayed dangerously before reaching for the food and taking it back to his cot.

It smelled great, but it left a bitter after taste in his mouth, one that reminded him of what he had to do, and gave him the strength to do it.

**5050505050 **

Williams opened his eyes and felt nausea churning through his gut as he tried to sit up. He felt like hell and looked at the pills on the table, but knew if he took them he'd just be sick. He looked at the time and realized he'd slept most of the morning and wondered why Chin and Kono hadn't called. He reached for his phone and recognized Mary's cell number and knew the younger McGarrett had been unable to make her flight because of her job. She'd called several times for an update and he wished he had good news for her.

Danny called Chin and waited for the man to answer the phone.

_*"Danny, are you all right?"*_

"I'm good, Chin, just wanted to see if you've found out anything new?"

_*"I wish we did, but right now we're still in the dark. We are checking into Kin Hato and Lee Chen and several others with known ties to The Yakuza."*_

"We need to find him, Chin."

_*"I know...you sure you're feeling all right, Danny?"*_

"Nothing a little good news wouldn't fix," Williams said. "I need to call Mary back."

_*"Let me know if she's coming and if she needs to be picked up."*_

"I will, Chin," Williams said and hung up before calling Mary's number, not at all surprised when the woman answered immediately.

_*"Danny, please tell me you've found Steve?"*_

"Sorry, Mary, we're still working on it," Williams told her. "Where are you?"

_*"I'm on a plane and should be landing around two."*_

"I'll let Chin know. He or Kono will be there to pick you up."

_*"Thanks, Danny. How are you feeling?"*_

"I'm good..."

_*"Oh, God, you sound like my brother."*_

Danny couldn't help, but chuckle at the comparison and realized how true her words were. Somehow, Steve McGarrett AKA Super-SEAL, was having a bad influence on him.

_*"Danny, are you there?"*_

"I'm here, Mary, I'll make sure Chin or Kono picks you up," Williams said and sighed tiredly when she hung up. He quickly called Chin with an update and looked at the bottle of pills. The pain in his side was enough to make him take two and dry-swallow them before making his way into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, but didn't see anything that interested him.

Danny grabbed a bottle of water and downed half of it, yet his thirst seemed unquenchable as a chill ran through him. He frowned and looked toward the door to the balcony and felt the breeze that wafted through the opening. How the hell was he cold when it had to be 80 degrees outside? With a soft groan. Williams moved to the couch and lay down, hoping Chin or Kono would call with good news.

TBC!


	15. Chapter 15

McGarrett sighed and leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. The food hadn't been drugged, nor had they pumped in the gas to knock him out, and for that he was grateful. Not to Wo Fat, he could never be grateful to that bastard for anything. He had no idea what time of day or night it was, but when the time came he'd be ready to fight his 'half brother' on his own terms.

Steve wondered what it would be like to choke the life from the bastard. Not that he hadn't done that before, but at the time it was life or death for him and his opponent. This was different because he wanted to choke the life from Wo Fat because of what he'd done to Danny Williams. It was revenge, pure and simple and it had become the driving force that would make him not only fight in the cage, but win.

McGarrett looked up as the door opened and was surprised to see the woman who'd been with Wo Fat. He knew her by her first name only, and stared into her eyes as she walked confidently toward him. The reason for her confidence became evident when he saw the guard with the gun pointed toward him.

"If you try anything, Commander, Hiro will shoot you. Don't worry, they aren't bullets, but they will put you to sleep until it comes time for you and Wo Fat to meet in the cage," she said and bent down to stare into his eyes. "Do you think you can beat him, Commander."

"I don't think...I know," McGarrett vowed.

"I like a man who oozes confidence, but you don't look like you could take me let alone a man who has several degrees of black belts," Serena told him.

"You can buy black belts at a store, you have to earn the ones that mean something," McGarrett said.

"You know, I am tempted to place a bet on you, but temptation is a fickle dame," the woman said and looked over her shoulder at the guard. "What do you think, Hiro?"

"About what, Mistress?"

"Do you think the commander can take Wo Fat?" Serena asked and held McGarrett's chin between her thumb and fingers of her right hand.

"I think it'll be one hell of a fight, but Wo Fat will take him," Hiro answered.

"I believe you're right," Serena said and leaned in close, pressing her lips against McGarrett's before releasing him and laughing as she stood up. "I am looking forward to seeing you both fighting for your life because that is what tonight's festivities are all about. Two men stripped down to the basics of what you are underneath the skin...bared for all too see. A blood and guts competition that will make anything that came before seem like child's play."

"You're sick!" McGarrett spat.

"No, I'm committed to enjoying life and death struggles and I'm sure you won't disappoint me...will you, Commander?"

"I won't top until the bastard's dead, but not for you," McGarrett vowed. "I'll kill him for what he's done."

"No, you'll kill him for what he is and what it means to your family. Tell me, Commander, how sure are you that your father didn't rape Min?"

"Who's Min?" McGarrett asked.

"Wo Fat's mother. She lived in a little village near the border of North and South Korea...I believe that's where she met John McGarrett. Perhaps your father thought she wasn't worth the time of day, but he did use her," Serena answered.

"My father never raped anyone. Wo Fat lied," Steve said and closed his eyes. He knew when he got out of this mess, he was going to confront Joe White and find out just what the hell happened in that village. He heard the woman say something, but ignored what she said until he was left alone in his cell.

**5050505050 **

Joe White knew Wo Fat was far more dangerous than anyone knew, and understood that whatever he was planning for Steve McGarrett was far worse than anything he could have imagined. He'd used his resources and tracked the man to a small island southwest of Hawaii, but there'd been no trace of anyone having been there for some time.

Joe knew he'd betrayed Steve by not telling him everything he knew about John McGarrett and Wo Fat's mother, but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. He'd promised John that he would never bring up the real Shelburne, or the events that had led to him being with Min, but it looked like he'd have to betray that confidence.

White took a deep breath and walked into the building that housed Five-0 headquarters, aware of the people who turned to look at him. He stepped into the outer office and waited for Chin to notice him. There was no mistaking the anger in his eyes when he did.

"Are you here to help or use more smoke and mirrors?" Chin asked angrily.

"I'm here to help if I can, Chin," White answered.

"Then tell me about Shelburne and why Wo Fat thinks Steve is his brother."

"It's a long story and right now there's no time. I promise to fill you in if Steve says it's okay."

"Don't you mean if we find him in time? Look, Joe, as much as I hate to admit it we need all the help we can get right now."

"Even if it comes from me?"

"Yes," Chin said and motioned to the overhead displays. "Kono is gone to pick up Mary and Danny's at his place. That leaves me and to go over what we do have."

"Most of the names you have are known members of The Yakuza."

"Tell me something we don't know," Chin snapped.

"There's one name you don't have up there...Serena Lewis," White offered.

"Who is she?" Chin asked and was surprised when the name brought up several images of a pretty woman in the company of Governor Denning.

"She's a shrewd business woman who deals in special commodities."

"What kind of commodities?"

"You name it and she's probably involved in it, but it's never been proven."

"What makes you think she has anything to do with Wo Fat and Steve?"

"Nothing concrete, but there are rumors that she holds special fights at her home north of Honolulu."

"What kind of fights?"

"Cage fights and I don't mean the ones you see on those MMA circuits. This is the real thing, Chin and it's by invitation only."

"Let me guess...you have an invitation?"

"I do," White answered.

"You've got my attention," Chin said and continued to work through the information on the woman whose image was display before him.

"I can get myself and maybe two others in, but that's it. I have a friend who's been invited to attend. She owes me a favor..."

"Seems like a lot of people owe you favors," Chin observed.

"I've been around," White said and heard voices outside the room, surprised to see Kono, Mary, and Danny walking toward them. Williams looked like hell and would probably pass out where he was if Kono hadn't been lending her support.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Williams asked as Mary hugged White.

"He's here to help, Danny," Chin said.

"Isn't that Serena Lewis?" Mary asked.

"You know her?" Chin asked.

"I know of her. I overheard two men talking on the flight from LA to New York yesterday. They said something about her holding a chance to see a once in a lifetime fight of some kind," Mary said.

"Steve," Chin offered.

"And Wo Fat," Williams said.

"What makes you say that, Danny?" Kono asked.

"Because Wo Fat is arrogant and would want to prove he's better than his brother," White answered as Williams took a seat near the window. "Shouldn't you be in a hospital?"

"I'm okay. Look, what we need to do is figure out a way to get into that fight," Williams said.

"Joe thinks he can get us in," Chin told them.

"Talk," Williams said.

"I've got us an in, but we need to figure out who goes in and who waits outside with the cavalry," White said.

"He's in there because of me...I'm going," Williams said.

"If Wo Fat sees any of you he'll know something is wrong," White said.

"If we're right about the fight he'll be too busy with Steve," Chin said.

"So that's Danny and me...who else?" White asked.

"Me," Chin said and held up his hand to stop Kono's protest. "Joe said it's a woman who owes him a favor...she'll need bodyguards and would..."

"Actually, Chin, Kono would be a better fit," White observed and sat on the edge of the desk. "Melanie Taylor would prefer the company of a woman if you catch my drift? I'm pretty sure she would agree to Danny and I being part of Kono entourage. She also has a private box at the fights so that should keep us away from Wo Fat until we find out where Steve is being held."

"Would she agree to Kono having three bodyguards accompany her?" Chin asked.

"Are you forgetting about me?"

"Mary, you can't be there. If Wo Fat does see you there's not telling what he'll do," White said.

"I can handle myself," Mary snapped.

"We know you can, but can you handle Wo Fat using you against Steve if he see you there," Williams asked, and watched as Steve's sister rubbed her arms. He knew she was worried, hell, they all were, but right now the best thing she could do was let them do their jobs. It never occurred to him that he could very well be a liability to the team because of his injuries. He just needed to be there to get his partner away from the bastard. "Call your friend, Joe, and find out when this fight takes place and make sure she's got us down as part of her guest list."

**5050505050 **

Danielle looked up as Chin Ho Kelly entered her room and smiled as he walked toward her. The man looked like he could go ten good hours with a bed and pillow, but something told her that was not going to happen. Not until they found Steve McGarrett anyway. She'd called him when her doctor had told her he was releasing her, but she would need a ride home.

"You look better," Chin said and hugged her gently.

"You tell a good lie, Chin," Danielle said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her overnight bag. "Has there been any word about McGarrett?"

"Not much, but we believe he may be on the island," Chin told her.

"Did you check my office to see if the tracker came back online. I was working on several things before I got tired and did a close up inspection of my air bags."

"Good thing you had airbags or we wouldn't be walking out of here today."

"I know, but we can still make a little side trip and check the office," Danielle said.

"Only if you promise to go home and rest after we check in. I'm not in the mood to argue with your doctor about his orders," Chin said.

"I promise to go straight home after we check out the tracking device," Danielle said.

"Good, because I'll be taking you there," Chin advised her. He knew Danny, Kono, and Joe were making the arrangement for tonight and hoped they'd have confirmation that Steve was indeed back in Hawaii. He'd also tried to call Catherine, but the woman was on maneuvers and under strict no contact orders.

Chin drove to the university and pulled into the parking spot reserved in Danielle's name. He turned to see her sit forward and rotate her shoulders before exiting the vehicle. "You okay?"

"I feel like hell, Chin, but I'm not going to roll over and die from it," Danielle said and led the way to her office. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, frowning when she hear an unfamiliar sound from her computer. She pulled her chair back and sat down before pressing several keys on the wireless keyboard.

"Danielle, what is that?"

"That, My Friend, is Commander McGarrett," she answered.

"Where is he?" Chin asked and watched as she brought up a map of the island and zoomed in on the location. He had no idea who owned the estate, but he used his cell to call Kono. He gave her the information and knew she would have the answers by the time he returned to the office. "Okay, Danielle, you gave us what we needed to find him, now we need to get you home and in bed."

"What if they move him before you get there?"

"Is there any way you can link this to the computer at Five-0?"

"If I have the right access codes it'll be easy," she answered.

Chin quickly gave her his access codes and waited until she finished linking the site with his account. He'd be able to keep track of Steve by using the network as long as the signal didn't go down again.

"That should do the trick," Danielle told him.

"Thanks, Danielle, now shut that down and let's get you home," Chin ordered.

**5050505050 **

Steve lost track of time as he lay back on the cot that was a foot too short for him. Food and water had been delivered twice and he'd been relieved to find there were no drugs in any of it. He felt clear headed, and except for the aches and pains of being Wo Fat's prisoner, he felt he could take the bastard down. It was something he had to do or die trying, he just hoped it didn't come to that.

McGarrett looked up as the door opened and Serena Lewis entered the cell carrying something across her left arm. The guard he knew as Hiro stood behind her, his gun pointed directly at Steve's chest.

"The uniform of the day, Commander," Serena said, seductively leaning forward so he could see her cleavage as she placed the shorts on the cot. "I must say I'm looking forward to the battle for testosterone supremacy. It should make for a wild time."

Steve didn't say anything as he stared at the woman with hatred in his eyes. He wondered how someone so beautiful, could be so cold. 'The Ice Princess', he thought.

"Well, Commander, I need you to put this on so we can get to our seats...unless you want to show off what God girted you with," Serena said and smiled at the look on his face. "I figured you'd like to see the other fights before the main attraction begins. It might give you an idea of how brutal men can be."

Steve sat up and grabbed the pair of shorts, but didn't make a moved to put them on. He watched her closely and waited for them to leave, but it seemed like she was here for the duration. He motioned toward the door and heard her soft laughter before she told the guard he could leave and followed him from the room.

**5050505050 **

Melanie Taylor looked at the group of people walking toward her stretch limo. If she was into men, they'd all be of interest to her, even the pale one who looked ready to fall over if a strong win caught him unawares. The lone woman with them was a different matter and she wondered if Kono had ever thought about experimenting for sexual pleasure.

"It's good to see you again, Mel," White said and hugged the short woman, whose body was perfectly sculpted even at the age of 40.

"You know this could get me banned from this type of event, Joseph?" Melanie told him.

"I know and I'm sorry, but this is one time the end justifies the means and maybe it's time you turned your talents toward other things," White said.

"Like the gorgeous creature you brought with you," Melanie said and turned to Kono who wore tight black jeans and a white short sleeved blouse that was open enough to show her ample cleavage. "You must be Kono...I'm Melanie...Mel to my friend and I do hope you and I can become friends."

"Hi, Mel, thanks for the invitation," Kono said, not at all uncomfortable with the way the other woman took her arm. She knew who the woman was and understood she was in an established relationship, but both her and her significant other enjoyed flirting with other women.

"You're very welcome, Kono, I must say you hang with some of the better looking male specimens. If I was so inclined I might even enjoy taking one or all of them to bed," Melanie said and waited until her chauffeur opened the back door. There was plenty of room for them all and she smiled as they took up seats and she pulled out a bottle of champagne as Joe White finished making the introductions. "Kono, would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you, Mel, I need to stay focused."

"Raul, take us to Serena Lewis' residence," Melanie told her driver. "Now, let me get this straight...we're going on a rescue mission? Is the man a guest or a fighter?"

"We're thinking he'll be in the ring with a man called Wo Fat," White explained.

"I had heard he was getting into the ring. Rumor has it that he'll be fighting his half brother. Is this true?"

"Yes," White answered before the others had a chance. "Wo Fat and Steve McGarrett share the same father."

""I've heard of Steve McGarrett. Wasn't he Governor Jameson's golden boy...she handed him the reins to Five-O."

"Steve is nobody's golden boy. He deserved the governor's trust and she got what she deserved," Williams answered.

"You look like you could use a good stiff belt, Detective," Melanie observed.

"Maybe...but it'll have to wait until after we find Steve," the Jersey native said and closed his eyes. He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt and hoped he had the strength to deliver when the time came. The police would have men in position, but they would do nothing until they heard from Five-O. He listened while Melanie explained about the procedure for entering Serena Lewis' home and hoped the woman was too busy to take notice of Melanie's extra guests.

**TBC!**


	16. Chapter 16

Steve wasn't surprised when Serena re-entered his cell with two guards who stood on either side of the door. Each man held a weapon pointed directly at his chest and at this distance there was no way in hell they would miss.

"Now, Commander, or maybe, since we are going to be very close over the next couple of hours I should call you Steve," Serena said and held the manacles and leash in front of her as she sat down. "Wo Fat is entertaining several business associates, but he was agreeable to letting you watch the fights from my booth. There was a stipulation that you should be restrained and led by a leash."

"Go to hell!" McGarrett snarled and pulled away, painfully aware of the weapons trained on him.

"Come now, Steve, don't you think it would be better to cooperate with me and at least get a glimpse of what to expect when you enter the cage? Wo Fat is strong and smart, but like you he's also trained in many forms of martial arts. I'm sure he's been studying you as well as the other contestants vying for dominance."

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"Maybe not, but I thought you were going to make Wo Fat ay for killing your friend or does that matter to you anymore?"

"It matters," McGarrett said with chilling clarity. He could not give up the chance he had to take his own kind of revenge on Wo Fat and soon found his arms locked behind his back as Serena attached a four foot long leather leash to the collar around his neck. He swallowed his pride and stood tall as she looked him over like he was a piece of meat.

"I must say you look good. Have you ever thought of being a submissive?" Serena asked and chuckled softly when he didn't answer. "I guess it really doesn't matter since we won't have a chance to find out. We better get moving or we'll miss the opening fight and believe me it's really something and gets the blood pumping."

Steve knew there was no choice but to comply and allowed the woman to lead him from the room. He could have put up a token fight, but all that would result in was being hit by one of the guards. That wouldn't help once he stepped into the cage, so he bit back the urge to attack and pretended to walk meekly at the woman's side.

**5050505050**

Chin, Kono, and Danny exited the limo and stood watching as the other guests moved away from their cars and were escorted toward the back of the house. There were more than a dozen cars parked in the main area, with several parked on the well manicured lawn. There were Jags, Camaros, Corvettes, and even a bright yellow Lamborghini parked amongst the limos.

Melanie Taylor had explained how things worked with the cage fights and told them as her guests she was responsible for their behavior. She knew why they were here and would help in any way she could, but she would not do anything on her own unless there was no choice. They would remain here until their escort arrived and then Kono would accompany Melanie into her private box. Once inside Joe, Chin, and Danny would be allowed to watch the fights, but they were to remain inside the box until they saw McGarrett. After that all bets were off and Melanie understood she would have no say in what they did.

Danny swallowed several times in an effort to keep what little he'd eaten inside, but there was nothing he could do about the dull ache in his side. His head pounded and he leaned heavily against the car as Chin and Kono watched him worriedly.

"Danny, why don't you wait in the car?" Kono asked softly, relieved that Melanie's attention was on Joe White and not on her. The woman had scrutinized her during the trip and left no doubt as to what her interests were, but Kono had simply told her she did not go that way. Melanie had simply told her not to close the doors on something she'd never experienced.

"I'm going, Kono," Williams said and unconsciously rubbed his side. A man and woman walked toward Melanie and spoke to her before motioning for the group to follow them. Danny smiled thinly at Kono before joining Joe and Chin as they walked behind Melanie and Kono. They walked past several others who seemed to be waiting for their escorts and continued past the house. The back lawn was as immaculately cared for as the front and they were led toward a white arch that marked the start of a path.

"Danny, are you sure you're all right?" Chin asked.

"No, but I'm not going anywhere until we find Steve," Williams answered softly and felt Chin's strength as he walked closely beside him. Danny's instincts kicked in and he studied the area in case they needed a quick way out. The problem was there were just too many people on hand to watch two men beat each other up for the sake of entertainment.

It took ten minutes to reach their destination and Danny listened as Melanie exchanged pleasantries with several other guests who were waiting to be escorted through a set of heavy gates. He caught snatches of the conversations around him, but when he heard Wo fat's name it took Chin's hand on his arm to stop him from acting on it.

"We need to wait until we verify that Steve is here," Chin warned.

"If Wo Fat is here then you can bet Steve is too!" Williams snapped, but he knew the other man was right.

"Ms. Taylor, we can seat you now," a young woman dressed entirely in black told them as she handed out fliers to Melanie and Kono. "There is a special fight added at the end of today's program."

"Is there?" Taylor asked and hooked her arm through Kono's. "I told you this was a good day to catch your first fight."

"It is a last minute addition, but it should prove to be very entertaining. Would you like me to have Champagne sent to your seats?"

"That would be wonderful, Nadine, and perhaps you could ask Serena for the rest of the night off," Taylor said and smiled wolfishly at the pretty woman.

"Of course," Nadine said and led the way toward an open door.

Danny heard the noises and raised voices from inside and blinked several times as the bright lights stabbed at his eyes. The smell of sweat and alcohol permeated the area and made him nauseous. He followed the group through the narrow corridor and looked around the enclosed cavern. The place was bigger than he first thought with row after row of seats on an upper level while private boxes were slightly raised above the stage. The boxes were set far enough apart that they were completely obscured and impossible for those in the seats to see what was happening inside.

The cage was constructed of iron bars that were set at one foot intervals and rose to the ceiling of the chamber. There were chains linking each of the bars, while the floor was simply the raised stone of the interior of the mountain. The only door to the cage had a lock on the outside, making it impossible for the combatants to open it until the fight was over and the guard unlocked the device attached to it.

The seats were nearly filled as Williams and the others were led to Melanie Taylor's booth. The crowd was already anxious for the fights to begin and money exchanged hands as the first two combatants were led into the cage. Both men circled each other, their eyes glazed with anger as they grabbed the bars and screamed at the onlookers.

Danny wasn't sure if this was all part of the show or if the men in the cage had been given something that fueled the fire inside them. Their eyes were wild as the chains on the bars rattled violently, and he shook his head at the rabid way the onlookers reacted to the scene. It made his stomach churn that people could be so damn callous when it came to human lives.

"Danny, come on," Chin said, relieved when Williams turned away from the cage and followed the group toward the private box.

**5050505050 **

Steve was led along the narrow corridor toward a door that opened onto a large cavern. The cage was set at the center and he felt Serena pull on the leash as the guard shoved him between the shoulder blades to get him moving again. There were two men already in the cage and they seemed to have garnered the attention of everyone in the surrounding area.

"Oh, Serena what a beautiful pet you have there," an elderly woman observed and reached out to touch Steve's biceps.

"He is isn't he, Dona Maria, but please keep your hands off the merchandise," Serena warned.

"Will he be fighting or is he just for show? How is he in bed?"

"Yes, he will be fighting and as for the second question...a woman never tells," Serena observed. "I do believe your boy is waiting to escort you to your seat."

"When will I be allowed a private box?" Dona Maria Alvarez asked.

"I'm afraid there are none available right now, My Dear, but when one does open up I will keep you in mind," Serena said and watched the woman as she studied McGarrett hungrily. "Excuse me, Dona Maria, but the first fight is about to get underway and I have yet to make my wager."

"I'll be putting my money on this one," the elderly woman said and smiled as she touched McGarrett's arms before walking away. "She's such an old fool."

Steve ignored the woman as she led him toward a set of stairs that led toward one of the private boxes that were slightly elevated to give the patrons the best view of the cage. He could see the other boxes, but could not see who was inside, but if the noise level in the area was any indication the place was packed.

People seemed to show their worst when there was a chance of bloodshed and Steve knew that's exactly what was going to happen here. The two men in the cage were the first of four bouts, his and Wo Fat's being the last. There were men and women of all ages, most were filthy rich and didn't think twice as long as the entertainment kept them enthralled.

"I think they're ready for this, don't you agree, Steve?" Serena asked upon reaching her box. She motioned to the guards to take up position behind her as she took her seat and made sure McGarrett was seated on her left so he could enjoy the fights as much as she did.

"Why do you do this?" McGarrett asked.

"Because I can," Serena answered and laughed at the look on his face. "Please tell me you weren't expecting some mundane answer like I needed the money or I had no choice? I have plenty of money...more than I could spend in one lifetime, but what I needed was excitement. The adrenalin rush that comes with seeing a man beaten until he's senseless. The joy of seeing blood spilled because men know their baser need and blood lust isn't something reserved just for vampires."

"You're one twisted bitch," McGarrett spat and got the reaction he wanted as she turned and slapped him.

"No, I'm a woman who knows what I want and I'm not afraid to take it. If you happen to live through the day then I'll gladly make this collar and leash a permanent addition to your wardrobe. You'll find that I can be quite the bitch when I want to be, Steve," Serena warned, but turned back to the cage as a man's voice came from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would take your seats we can start tonight's entertainment with the first of four fights. In the cage now are two men who were voted most likely to die by...well, it doesn't really say that, but I'm sure they'll tear each other apart for your viewing pleasure. Let the fight begin!"

"Oh, Steve, watch and learn," Serena said and smiled as the men in the cage fought with all the instincts of animals in a frenzied rage.

**5050505050 **

Kono had never been one to shy away from a fight and although she had not been a cop for long, she'd seen her share of blood. The fight taking place in the cage was like nothing she'd ever seen before because the men were fighting for show. It wasn't like watching a boxing match or two wrestlers battle for supremacy, because in most case they were staged. This was two men brought down to their baser instincts and turned her stomach as she watched one man shoved to the ground. His opponent took great pleasure in shoving his face against the rough surface. The winner lifted his arms in the air and kicked the downed man in the ribs several times before being dragged out of the cage.

"How can you watch this, Melanie?" Kono asked.

"It's not always like this, Kono," Taylor offered. "I think the fights are more brutal because they are building up to the main event."

"It's sick," Kono told her.

"It's addictive, Kono, and you might find you enjoy it if you let yourself relax."

"That'll never happen."

"Won't it? Tell me, when you're doing your job and chasing a child molester does your heart beat faster? Do you want to catch the sonofabitch and make him pay for what he did?"

"That's different..."

"Is it? I don't think so," Taylor said as the second set of combatants were led into the cage and the door locked behind them. "Can't you feel the animal instincts kicking in?"

"No, I can't and to be honest I don't want to," Kono said and turned to see Danny wilting like a flower left too long without water. She wished they'd been able to convince him to stay in the car, but he was as stubborn as their boss no matter how much he denied it.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat watched as one of the men in the cage struck out and landed a hard right fist to his opponent's right chin. The man's head snapped back and blood spurted from his mouth and landed on the people seated in the first row. Several people made new wagers as the fight intensified and the blood lust gripped the onlookers.

Wo Fat knew Steve McGarrett was watching the fights with Serena Lewis and briefly wondered what he thought about the brutality of what he was seeing. It didn't really matter because in less than an hour they would be inside the cage and he would teach his half brother what it meant to fight for something you believed in.

He watched as the two combatants attacked each other with the smaller of the two getting in several damaging blows to the other man's upper body and face. Blood ran from a cut to the man's left cheek and his opponent opened it even more when he connected with a devastating right cross that sent him sprawling across the floor.

Wo Fat leaned forward and watched as the fight came to an end and reached for the glass of brandy on the table in front of him. He allowed himself this one drink because he wanted to stay sharp when he entered the cage. It would not be good if he went after McGarrett if he over indulged. It could wait until he finished with his half brother and then he'd drink to his cold, dead body.

Wo Fat leaned back in his chair as the fight came to a close and the final two combatants entered the cage amidst cheers and jeers from the crowd. He didn't give a damn who won or lost, but concentrated on his hatred for anyone related to John McGarrett. After this ended and he had what he wanted, then maybe he would make good on his threat to go after Mary. She obviously got her looks from her mother and as sick as it sound he'd been strangely attracted to her. He would never act on it, but he could use it to throw his opponent off balance.

Wo Fat was no fool, and he knew with McGarrett's training he would be hard to beat, but beat him he would and at last he would have revenge on his father's son. He would finally prove that he was worthy of the McGarrett name and trample it into the ground in defiance of everything his father and half brother stood for. He finished the alcohol and watched as the new fighters circled each other like the caged rats they were.

**5050505050 **

Serena Lewis watched as the third fight ended with one man crawling from the cage while the other was dragged out. She didn't know if the second man was dead or alive and didn't give damn one way or the other. She'd watched McGarrett closely during the match, and was surprised to find he showed no emotion. It seemed as if he'd tuned everything out and was concentrating on the fight that would soon take place.

"I guess it's up to you now, Steve," Serena said and stood up. She pointed to the man who was making his way to the cage and smiled. "It seems your half brother is anxious to begin. What about you, Steve, are you ready to face him?"

Steve had seen Wo Fat the minute the man had stepped out of his private box. The man held his head high and had a confidant swagger in the way he crossed the short distance to the cage. The swagger meant nothing to Steve, because once this was over the sonofabitch would be dead and he'd make sure Grace and charlie knew how much their father loved them. If Rachel would allow him too, he would do the things he knew Danny would if he was around to do them. He'd even take Grace for a manicure and pedicure if that's what she wanted.

"I believe we're being summoned," Serena told him and led him out of her box by the leash as the crowd roared its approval.

Steve took a deep breath and prepared himself for the fight of a lifetime as he made his way toward the cage.

**5050505050 **

Danny stood up as Wo Fat stepped into the cage and instinctively knew Steve was close by. Kono, Joe, and Chin stood at the same time and the noise level in the cavern rose to near unbearable decibels.

"Do you see Steve?" Kono asked.

"No, but he has to be close," Chin answered.

"There's nothing you can do right now so sit down and wait," Melanie ordered. She knew the trio were anxious to find their friend, and she knew he was here, but until he was actually brought in there wasn't a damn thing they could do.

"Where is he?" Danny spat, anger evident in his voice.

"There!" Chin answered as the impossible happened and the noise got even louder.

"We need..."

"You won't get anywhere near the cage, Joe," Melanie warned. "There are too many guards."

"Chin, get in touch with Duke and tell him we've found Steve and they can move in!" Williams said as the cage was opened and McGarrett stepped inside, unaware that his friends were closer than he knew.

**TBC!**


	17. Chapter 17

Wo Fat removed his shirt and tossed it out the open door of the cage. Next he took off his shoes and socks leaving him in just a pair of shorts. He basked in the glow of the noisy crowd and felt the adrenalin that came with battle as his 'brother' was led toward the cage. There was something about the way McGarrett held his head high and his body straight in spite of the collar around his neck and the leash clutched tightly in Serena's right hand. It wasn't something he'd expected, and he felt a hint of admiration for the man who could pull this off.

McGarrett's body glistened in the bright lights and Wo Fat could hear the women and even some of the men openly talking about his physical appearance. Some thought it was a shame to waste such a fine specimen in this way because he would make more money in a bed, whether he was there willingly or not. Perhaps they would get their wish, if Steve lived through the fight.

**5050505050 **

Steve could hear the excitement surrounding him, but kept his eyes on the prize sanding in the cage. Wo Fat looked as if he enjoyed being in the spotlight, but he was going to find out just what a mistake killing Danny Williams was. He'd seen the arrogant SOB remove his shirt and knew it was partly for show, but it was also to give him more freedom of movement during the fight.

"What do you think, Steven? Can you take him?"

Steve didn't bother to answer as the reached the cage and he was led inside. The noise level increased several decibels as the two men face each other and Serena removed the leash and released McGarrett's arms.

"Are you ready to die, Brother?" Wo Fat snarled.

**5050505050 **

"Steve!" Williams called, but he knew there was no point because his voice wasn't loud enough to penetrate the growing excitement of the spectators. It sickened him to see so many men and women basking in this type of fight. When Steve had gone into the ring at the MMA it had been for charity and no one was risking their lives. This fight would end with one of the two men brutally beaten and possibly dead.

"We need to get down there!" Chin said as a woman exited the cage and the door was closed and locked. He saw Wo Fat and Steve circling each other like two predators fighting for dominance.

"You'll never get through," Melanie warned.

"We have to try!" White said and watched as Wo fat struck out with his right fist. Steve ducked easily out of the way and countered with a savage kick that narrowly missed his opponent. He knew they were feeling each other out, and that the fight itself would be far more brutal than anything they'd seen so far. Steve was in full SEAL mode and he wouldn't rest until Wo Fat was down for good.

Danny tried to brush past Melanie as Kono moved out of the box. The spectators were standing and the overflow had spread out onto the stairs, blocking their way, but Five-O was not to be denied as they tried to get to the cage.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat smiled as McGarrett used a series of kicks to drive him into the bar's of the cage, but he quickly recovered and struck out with his fists. He connected solidly with his brother's right cheek and followed up with a left to his abdomen. He moved back as Steve ducked below his kick and was surprised when McGarrett countered with a kick that connected with his right leg. It missed it's intended mark, but Wo Fat knew there'd be a bruise there later.

"Not bad, Brother!"

"I'm not your brother!" McGarrett snapped and jumped as Wo Fat tried for a sweeping kick that would have taken his legs out from under him. Steve understood this was a fight that would not end until one of them was dead. He didn't think about his next move and let his instincts guide him as Wo Fat tried for a kick to his right side. The problem was, the other man changed direction and drove his foot into Steve's right side. He felt pain stab through him, but ignored it as Wo Fat tried to grab him.

**5050505050 **

Duke Lukela signaled to the other officers that it was time to move in. It had been hard to hear what Chin Ho Kelly had said, but he had caught the fact that they'd found McGarrett. With sirens blaring they drove the short distance to the fenced property owned by Serena Lewis. The guard looked shocked, but refused to open the door even after he was threatened with being arrested for interfering with an officer of the law.

"Open the damn gate!" Duke told him.

"I need to call Miss Lewis!"

"You touch that phone and I'll find several more things to charge you with!" Lukela told him and saw the man's face blanch as he dropped the phone. "Now open the gate and move away from the console!"

"But this is private property and Miss Lewis..."

"Would Miss Lewis prefer we break through the gate?" Lukela snapped, relieved when the man pressed a button and the gate's began to open. "Where's the cage?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the guard answered.

"That obstructing justice charge is going to become a reality if you don't answer the question."

"Look, I just work here."

"Then you're going to be looking for another job, or spending time in jail. Your choice," Lukela warned, and watched as the man brought up a map of the property.

"There's a trail at the back of the house that leads to the base of the mountain. The cage fights are held in there, but you need to get past the guards posted there."

"Don't worry, we can handle the guards," Lukela vowed as another officer cuffed the man's hands behind his back.

**5050505050 **

Danny fought to get through the crowd of spectators who seemed so intent on the fight. He could see Chin just ahead of him, with Joe at his side while Kono seemed to be moving even further down. He caught a glimpse of the two men in the cage and winced when Wo Fat connected with a back kick to Steve's abdomen. It drove him backward into the cage, but he didn't go down.

"Steve!" Williams called his friend's name, but it was drowned out by the cheers and jeers from the onlookers. He pushed forward, crying out when someone elbowed him in the side.

"Danny, are you all right?" Chin had seen what happened and returned to help his friend.

"I'm good...get to Steve!"

"Joe and Kono are almost there!" Chin shouted.

"Where the hell is Duke?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see the security they have at the gate and the entrance? Maybe you should go make sure they can get in," Chin suggested.

"I..."

"Danny, you're injured...go. We'll get to Steve!" Chin ordered, relieved when Williams nodded his head and renewed his efforts to get through the mob.

Danny managed to climb down several step before someone shoved him hard and he nearly fell. He glared at the shouting man, but was ignored because something was happening in the cage. He turned to see McGarrett elbow Wo Fat in the face before turning and kicking at his left knee.

"500 on McGarrett!" someone shouted and money exchanged hands as Williams continued down the stairs. The people in the stands had migrated toward the cage and made it impossible for him to get close as he caught sight of Kono as she continued to fight her way through.

**5050505050 **

Blood dripped from a cut over his right eye, but Wo Fat didn't take the time to wipe it away as his half brother continued to surprise him. They'd traded blows and kicks, some more devastating than others and for the first time in his life he wondered if another man could really take him down. He moved to the right and tried for a choke hold, but missed as McGarrett ducked below his hands and drove a fist into his gut.

Wo Fat could hear the crowd, but he forced himself to concentrate on his opponent. McGarrett's body glistened with sweat and blood as he moved around the cage. He wondered if the man was as tired as he was, but he was not about to admit it and wondered just how much time had passed since they'd first circled each other.

"I grow weary of dancing around, Brother. Perhaps we should make this more interesting," Wo Fat said and signaled to Serena. It was something he'd prearranged and he wondered if McGarrett was as handy with a knife as he was. "My mother showed me how to handle a knife."

"You're mother was probably a whore and my father took pity on her. Wonder what the going rate was back then!" McGarrett managed and smiled when Wo Fat made a growling noise in his throat before launching a series of blows that connected with Steve's upper body, but they did not do much damage as McGarrett easily ducked away.

"You bastard!"

"No, that's you...I had a loving father!" McGarrett goaded Wo Fat and kicked at his lower leg before turning and delivering a roundhouse kick that sprayed blood and saliva from Wo Fat's mouth.

**5050505050 **

Kono struck out at the people on her right and manged to get past several as she stumbled toward the floor. The cage was still ten feet from her with the crowd blocking her view of the two combatants. She heard someone make a wager on Wo Fat and several people taking him up on the bet. Her anger intensified as Joe White tried to get to the door, but he was shoved back.

Kono tried moving to the left, but found her way blocked as several people tried to get closer to the cage. She briefly wondered where Danny and Chin were, but right now she needed to get to Joe and between them they needed to get the cage open and stop the fight before either Steve or Wo Fat died.

**5050505050 **

Serena tossed the knives into the cage with a smile. Wo Fat had asked for a knife, but she'd wanted to keep them on even ground. She watched as they fought with more gusto than any of the others and smiled when Wo Fat spotted the knives and lurched toward them, grabbing one at the same time as McGarrett grabbed the other.

Serena knew she would answer to Wo Fat after the fight was over, but she didn't care. This fight was making her more money than she'd ever thought possible. Several of her frequent guests were putting it out over the internet via live feed and it would be the talk of the underground fight circuit for many years to come.

She saw Wo Fat slash at McGarrett, who countered by moving to the left and keeping himself away from the blade. The crowd grew anxious for blood as light flashed off the blades. There was blood dripping from Wo Fat's knife and she looked at the second man to see blood running down his left side. Both men seemed to be tiring, but neither one would quit and that's what she loved about this type of fight.

"I don't understand how they're still on their feet let alone fighting. You've outdone yourself, Serena."

"Thank you, Hans, I'm so glad it is to your liking," Serena told the wealthy businessman who'd been attending the cage battles for nearly a year.

"I know Wo Fat, but the other man is unfamiliar to me. What is so special about him that Wo Fat would enter the cage and go one on one?"

"His name is Steve McGarrett..."

"Five-O's Steve McGarrett?"

"You know him?"

"I know his reputation, but it still doesn't explain Wo Fat's actions," Hans Baer answered.

"They share the same father. Wo Fat is angry that John McGarrett chose to be a father to Steve, but not to him," Serena explained.

"That I understand," the big man said and turned back to the cage in time to see McGarrett's knife cut into his opponent's upper right arm. The crowd screamed its approval as blood ran from the wound.

"Steve!"

Serena turned to see who had called the name and spotted a familiar figure close by. She knew from the pictures Wo Fat had shown her that it was Danny Williams and an idea came to her. "Hans, see that man over there?"

"There are many..."

"Steve!"

"That one," she said.

"What about him?"

"He's trying to stop the fight and I don't want that to happen. Could you grab him and drag him over here?"

"My pleasure, Serena," Baer said and pushed through the crowd.

**5050505050 **

Steve could feel the energy draining from him as he struggled to stay on his feet. One look at Wo Fat was enough to tell him the man wasn't in much better shape. He'd heard someone call his name, but he could not take the time to check who it was. He watched his nemesis toss his knife from right hand to left and waited for him to move before countering with his own knife. It cut a narrow gash in Wo Fat's abdomen and Steve darted sideways when the other man drove his knife forward.

Steve felt the tip enter his lower back, but managed to pull away, silently praying it wasn't too deep. It really didn't matter, because if he didn't get the upper hand soon, he'd be a dead man. He scrambled away and blinked the mixture of blood and sweat from his eyes while keeping just out of Wo Fat's reach. The crowd roared in anticipation and Steve spotted Serena behind his enemy as a big man dragged someone over to her. Someone who looked familiar, and he felt the joy of knowing Danny Williams was alive as he turned and smiled at Wo Fat.

"You're a dead man!" Wo Fat snarled.

"Maybe, but Danny's not," McGarrett said and saw his chance when the other man automatically turned to see what he had seen.

**5050505050 **

Duke Lukela showed his badge to the guards at the gate, but they didn't open it until he threatened to shoot them where they stood. It was something McGarrett, both John and Steve would do to get what they wanted.

"We need to get Miss Serena," one man said.

"You will be charged with obstruction of justice and every other charge I can think of if you don't open this damn gate now!" Lukela warned.

"I..."

"You'll spend the rest of your life in a tiny cell with a single window and I'll make damn sure the guards there make your life miserable!" Duke told them and pushed the gate open when he heard the lock disengage. The other officers swarmed in behind him and he started giving orders even as they heard the loud cheering from beyond a partially open door.

"You can't go down there!" a guard warned.

"Watch us!" Duke snapped and turned to two officers. "You make sure these two stay put. The rest of you follow me and stay on your toes!"

**5050505050 **

Chin saw the man grab Danny and forced his way through the people, ignoring the angry curses as he blocked their view of the cage.

"Chin! Duke's here!" Kono called as Lukela announced their arrival and people reacted to the threat of being arrested by heading for the exit.

"Danny's in trouble!" Chin told her and continued toward the last spot he'd seen Williams. He craned his neck, but could not see anything beyond the men and women trying to escape. He glanced into the cage in time to see Wo Fat and Steve grab each other and breathed a sigh of relief that the knife had been knocked out of Wo Fat's hand. McGarrett was also empty handed as he worked his way around and wrapped his arms around Wo Fat's neck before dragging him toward the side of the cage.

**5050505050 **

"Hans, bring him!" Serena ordered.

"Sorry, you're on your own!" the man said, releasing William as he began pushing toward the exit.

Danny turned his attention to the woman who stared at him with a hint of a smile on her face. There was something cold and calculating in the way she looked at him. She was part of this, what part, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to let her escape.

"Tell Steve it was fun," Serena said and turned away, but found her right wrist trapped in a vice-like grip.

"You're not going anywhere!" Williams said.

"You have no right to..."

"Wrong," Williams said as Chin joined him.

"Duke's here," Chin said.

"Where are the keys to the cage?" Williams snarled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Serena spat and turned to see Wo Fat break free of McGarrett's hold. "Kill him, Wo Fat!"

Danny shoved the woman toward Chin and rushed to the gate as Duke and several other officers made it to the cage. He saw Wo Fat grab the knife and turn as Steve gained his feet. "Get the fucking gate open!"

**TBC!**


	18. Chapter 18

McGarrett heard the urgency in Williams' voice and reacted instinctively, calling on everything he'd been trained to do. Wo Fat was less than three feet from his position and drove the knife toward him. Steve jumped back, but he felt the blade dig into his abdomen as his opponent's forward momentum made escape impossible. He struck out with his fist, just as a gunshot sounded and Wo Fat's eyes grew wide in surprise. McGarrett managed to move to his right as Wo Fat fell to the floor of the cage.

"Get the damn key!" White shouted.

Danny had no idea where he'd gotten the gun now clutched in his right hand, but he'd used it on Wo Fat, and silently prayed he'd been on time. He looked at the lock and hoped the gun wasn't empty as he pulled back on the trigger. The bullet connected solidly with the lock and it shattered under the force of the impact.

Steve had no idea how he stayed on his feet and stared at his partner as Williams entered the cage and hurried toward him. He knew he was on his feet, but how long the adrenalin would keep him upright was another matter altogether.

"You're out of uniform," Williams said, groaning as he eased them both to the ground.

"Huh?"

"Where are your cargo pants?" Danny asked, relieved to hear the snort of laughter from the other man. He saw Chin check Wo Fat and didn't know how he felt when he told White the bastard was alive.

"We need the paramedics in here!" White called.

"They'll be here as soon as we have control," Lukela told him.

"Steve needs help now!" Williams snapped.

"Reg...regulations, Danny," McGarrett managed as Kono ripped her shirt and wrapped it around the knife protruding from the left side of his abdomen.

"Fuck the regulations..."

"That's m...my line," the SEAL said with a grin, fighting to keep the edge of pain from creeping into his voice.

"Send in the paramedics," Lukela ordered once he was sure there would be no surprises.

Steve had no idea how much time had passed since he'd first seen Williams. He reached out to touch his arm in an effort to reassure his mind that the man really was alive, afraid what he was seeing was a figment of his imagination. "Th...thought you were dead."

"It would take more than a bullet and a couple of sharks to kill me," Williams said.

"God, you really are starting to talk like him," Kono said.

"Might as well emulate the best, right, Babe?" the Jersey native said tiredly.

"Right," McGarrett said and fought to stay conscious as people raced into the cage. He closed his eyes and listened as Chin and Kono took control of the situation and began clearing the cage of anyone who wasn't needed.

"What's his name?"

"Commander Bad-Ass Steve McGarrett," Williams answered and slid out from behind the injured man so the paramedics could take care of him. He glanced toward Wo Fat where another team of paramedics worked to save his life. He was torn between wanting them to succeed or letting the sonofabitch die.

"Danny, you need to sit down until the paramedics can take a look at you," Kono said.

"I'm good, Kono," Williams lied.

"I might believe you if you didn't look as bad s Steve," the woman told him, relieved when Williams nodded and eased himself down so he was leaning against the side of the cage.

Steve could feel them working on him, but didn't have the strength to answer any of their questions. He heard Chin, Kono, and sometimes Danny answering for him and soon felt an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose. The prick he'd felt on his right arm told him they'd started at least one IV, while several clicks and beeps told him they were setting up the mobile equipment. He thought of Wo Fat and turned his head slightly to see two medics working on him. He wasn't sure how he felt about his 'half brother' being alive and knew he would have to deal with those thoughts at a later date.

"Commander, we're going to get you ready for transport," the paramedic on his left told him.

"...k..." McGarrett managed. God, he hurt all over, but the worst seemed to be around the knife that still protruded from his side.

"Medivac chopper just landed," a cop told Lukela. By ambulance it would have taken over an hour to reach Queens, the chopper meant a lot less time and a better chance of McGarrett's survival.

"This one's ready to go," the paramedic on the second team said.

"McGarrett's nearly ready," the other man answered as Wo Fat was lifted and carried out of the cage.

"I'll stay with him," Chin said and followed the stretcher as it was taken away.

"They should take him by ambulance," Williams snarled.

"He's critical, Danny," Kono said.

"He deserves to be dead," the Jersey native spat.

"I think we all agree, but while he's alive these men have to do everything they can to save his life," White offered as the paramedics moved McGarrett to a stretcher. He was worried, far more than he let on because he'd seen men in rough shape before, but Steve went beyond rough and he wasn't sure he had enough to survive. He glanced toward Williams and saw the same worry on the man's face as McGarrett was carried out of the cage.

"Danny, you should go in the chopper," Kono said and helped Williams to his feet. She'd meant to have one of the paramedics take a look at him, but was too focused on McGarrett.

Williams nodded and was slightly surprised when White moved in to lend him a shoulder to lean on. "I'm okay."

"Sure you are," White said and moved past the cops who were trying to make sense of the crimes that had taken place here.

Danny's step were unsteady as they made their way out of the cage and along the corridor to the main cavern. Once there they headed straight for the exit and he blinked several times as bright light stabbed at his eyes. There were several police cruisers there, and at least one other chopper besides the Medivac circling the crime scene.

Chin saw them coming and ducked beneath the chopper's blades before taking over from Joe White. He helped get Williams into the chopper and told him they'd see him at Queens as soon as they were finished here.

Danny was showed to a seat and gingerly strapped in as the chopper lifted off the ground and flew toward Honolulu. He shifted, grimacing as the seatbelt rubbed up against the healing wound in his side. The paramedic wanted to take a look at him, but he waved the man off. "It'll keep until we get to the hospital. Take care of Steve and that other sonofabitch."

Williams knew Wo Fat presented no threat as the man had been strapped to the gurney and cuffed to the wall. He knew he had Chin to thank for the last part and turned his gaze on the injured SEAL. Steve's eyes were closed, but Danny knew he was awake and aware of what was happening. The lines of pain were easy to read and he wondered if the paramedics had given him anything to help him through it. Something told him they hadn't, not because they were being cruel, but because there were head injuries to go along with numerous injuries to his upper body, including a knife sticking out of his abdomen.

Danny, closed his eyes and listened as the two teams worked to keep McGarrett and Wo Fat alive. God, he felt like hell, and yet it was nothing compare to what his partner was going through.

**5050505050 **

Jake Morgan and Carl Lewis were ready when the chopper touched down on the helipad. They had been updated about the two men being brought in and had everything ready to treat them. There were several officers present because one of the injured men was a prisoner. Right now that fact didn't matter, because their job was to save lives, no matter who the patients were.

Carl Lewis had treated Steve McGarrett before and once the chopper touched down he hurried toward it, ducking beneath the still turning blades as he stepped into the chopper. One look at the injured Seal was enough to tell him they needed to act fast. He grabbed one end of the stretcher while the paramedic took the other and hurried outside where they put him on a gurney and rushed toward the hospital.

The paramedic rattled off the injuries, and subsequent treatment McGarrett received and knew once inside the medical staff would quickly take over. He helped removed the mobile equipment while the nurses quickly removed what little clothing the man wore. The staff made sure it was placed in an evidence bag and handed over to an officer waiting outside.

Sandy started another IV while the second nurse took the vials of blood and left the room. She had already put in a call to the blood bank and moved to help Lewis with the patient. She checked the cuts on his arms and knew they'd have to do tests for aids and other diseases. It was SOP when penetrating and blunt force trauma was concerned.

Lewis quickly examined the knife protruding from McGarrett's abdomen and looked up to find the man looking at him. "Commander McGarrett, you're in Queens and we're going to take care of you. I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm going to have Sandy give you a shot of morphine."

"T...thanks," McGarrett managed and watched as a nurse injected the ordered medication into his IV. He felt like hell, every part of his body hurt and each breath he took felt like he was breathing through crushed glass.

"That should work pretty fast," Lewis said and eased the bandaging away from the knife. The paramedic had been thorough and the blade was stable, but they would need to get him to surgery to remove it. "I need portable x-ray here stat and call upstairs to have an OR prepped ASAP."

"Yes, Dr. Lewis," Sandy said and picked up the phone on the wall. She quickly told the desk what Lewis wanted before returning to the bed to find the patient still conscious ad fighting for every breath.

"Commander, we'll be taking you to the OR shortly, and I want to get you ready. I'm going to give you something to help sleep so we can intubate you ahead of time," Lewis explained and told the nurse what medications he wanted.

**5050505050 **

Danny had exited the helicopter as soon as the medical staff had taken Steve and Wo Fat into the hospital. McGarrett was whisked into trauma one and no matter how hard he tried, he knew he would not be allowed inside until the doctor was through. Wo Fat had been taken into trauma two and a police officer had gone inside quoting about line of sight, or some such, where the evidence was concerned.

"Detective Williams, why don't you go to the waiting room and I'll have the doctor come see you there," a nurse, who looked somewhat familiar told him.

"I need to stay here," Williams said.

"You look flushed," the woman said and touched her fingers to his cheek. "You're running a fever. Come this way and I'll have a doctor take a look at you."

"I need to stay," the Jersey native said.

"You won't be far and I'll have Dr. Lewis come see you. While you wait I'll have the ER resident come see you," the nurse explained.

"I..." Williams tried, and reached for the wall as nauseating pain stabbed through his side.

"I need a gurney over here!" the woman ordered, relieved when the nurse behind the desk hurried over to help her. "Have Dr. Adamson paged."

"He's just come back from break and is with a patient," a third nurse answered as Williams was pushed into an empty cubicle.

"Hell," Williams thought and knew he'd be read the riot act once Adamson saw him. He knew there was no point in protesting, especially when the man exited a room and spotted him.

"Detective Williams, I heard Commander McGarrett was brought in, but I'm sure I told you to go home and rest," Adamson said.

"I was, Doc, but..."

"But you're the only cop on the island and just had to be in the thick of things. Well, what's going on with you?" Adamson asked.

"Nothing a few days sleep won't cure," Williams lied and felt the nurse press something against his ear.

"His temperature is 102, Dr. Adamson," Myra Atkins said.

"Sleep won't cure that," Adamson said. All right, detective, let the nurse get you a gown and do some blood work and we'll see if we can figure out what's happening," Adamson said as a second nurse came in carrying a chart. He took it and wrote up several orders as the nurse retrieved a gown from the cabinet.

"Okay, Detective Williams, do you need help getting into this or can you do it on your own?" Myra asked as the doctor left the room.

"Would you check on Steve McGarrett for me?" Williams asked.

"I'll see if the doctor is available and have him come see you if he can," the woman answered.

"Thanks," the Jersey native said and reluctantly changed into the gown once he was alone. He held his arm tight against his side and cursed the pain that emanated from the wound. He finally managed to get into the gown and lay back on the bed with his eyes closed until the nurse returned.

"Detective, I need to draw some blood," Myra told him.

"Okay...what about Steve?"

"Dr. Lewis is at the desk, but he'll come see you in a couple of minutes," the nurse said and finished taking the blood as a second nurse came in with an IV setup.

"I don't need that," Williams said tiredly.

"Dr. Adamson's orders, Detective, and believe me you don't want to go against hi orders right now," Myra told him and smiled when he looked away sheepishly, but tried to sit up when the curtain was opened and McGarrett's doctor came inside.

"Detective Williams, I'm Dr. Lewis and I'm taking care of Commander McGarrett. There's not much I can tell you right now except we're getting him ready for surgery. He's been intubated and portable x-ray is with him right now."

"Will he be all right?"

"I'm going to do my damndest to pull him through and I figure with his stubbornness we should make a great team. Let the staff take care of you and I'll come see you as soon as surgery is over," Lewis vowed.

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said and sighed as the IV fluids began running into his arm. Adamson returned and made him lay back so he could examine him. Danny held his breath when the ER resident pressed against the wound in his side and had him turn slightly so he could check the exit would.

"Detective, why didn't you come see me before this?" Adamson asked.

"I thought it was just sore," Williams answered.

"The reason it's sore is because there seems to be a pocket of infection in here. I'm going to need to clean it out and get you started on antibiotics. Myra will give you something for pain and I'll come back once I have all the test results," Adamson said. "I've also signed admission papers..."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes. This is a serious problem, Detective and you're damn lucky you came in when you did," Adamson said and again left the room after writing up the new orders.

Williams closed his eyes as the nurse checked the IV and injected the prescribed medication before leaving him alone. He wanted to find out about Wo Fat, but didn't have the energy to get out of bed. He'd seen the cops outside the trauma room and knew the man wasn't going anywhere, unless it was straight to hell. Right now, Danny would be only too glad to send him there.

**5050505050 **

Chin, Kono, and Joe hurried into the ER and moved straight to the main desk. They waited until the harried nurse finished with the people in front of them and asked about Steve McGarrett and Wo Fat. Both men were in surgery and they were directed to the surgical floor.

"I guess that's where we'll find Danny," Kono said.

"Detective Williams," the nurse said.

"Yes, is he upstairs?" Chin asked.

"No, he's in treatment room four," the woman answered.

"What happened?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Dr. Adamson admitted him because of an infection. We're just waiting for a room before we move him upstairs."

"Can we see him?" Chin asked and moved toward the treatment room she pointed out. He pulled back the curtain to see a nurse adjust the flow of the IV attached to Williams' left hand.

"Can I help you?" Myra asked.

"We're friends...how is he?" Chin answered, not surprised when Danny opened his eyes and looked at them.

"I'm good, Chin, has there been any word about Steve?" Williams asked.

"He's in surgery," White answered.

"We were headed there until we heard you'd been admitted," Kono said. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Thought I was just tired," Williams answered truthfully.

"Detective, they have a room for you," Myra said as she came back into the cubicle. "If you'll excuse us we need to gt Detective Williams ready for his move upstairs."

"Why don't you two go on up to the surgical floor. I'll stay with Danny," Chin said.

"All right, we'll come update you as soon as we hear anything," Kono assured the two men. They exited the cubicle and headed for the elevators, worry evidenced by the lines in their faces.

**5050505050 **

Jake Morgan prided himself on his ability to treat people for their wounds, and not for who they were. He knew the man he'd just operated on was none other than Wo Fat, one of the most feared members of The Yakuza. He also understood that the man was under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder, yet, he did not allow that to effect how he acted. His job was to keep him alive no matter what it took. His Hippocratic Oath made it impossible to do anything else.

Jake scrubbed his hands of the man's blood and stepped into the waiting room to find several cops there. "Family for Wo Fat."

"He doesn't have any family," White spat.

"I'm Officer Kalakaua. Wo Fat is under arrest," Kono told him. "What's his condition?"

"Can I see some identification?" Morgan asked and wasn't surprised when those present showed their badges. "He's stable and in recovery. The bullet didn't hit any major organs, but he's got several broken ribs and contusions on most of his upper body. He'll be here for..."

"Doc, when can he be moved to the prison infirmary?" White asked.

"I'd rather he stayed here," Morgan said.

"I doubt your other patients would feel safe if they knew you had a dangerous prisoner here. Police presence always makes people nervous," White observed.

"I can have the Governor make it an order or you can simply give us a time and we'll see to the transfer," Kono said.

"He's stable, but it'll be at least 24 hours before you can move him," the surgeon told them.

"We'll need to have a police guard on him," Kono said.

"I understand, but I can pretty well guarantee he's not going anywhere," Morgan told them.

"Wo Fat is far more dangerous than you know, Doc, so just be careful," White told him.

"But he's also hooked up to hospital equipment and cuffed to his bed," Morgan said.

"And he'll stay that way," Kono vowed, relieved that Wo Fat was in custody and silently vowed to make sure he stayed that way. She heard White talking to the doctor, but walked to the window with a weary sigh as she waited for word on Steve McGarrett.

"Kono, are you all right?"

"No, Joe, I'm not...I'm angry...angry that Wo Fat will probably get a nice comfy cell with three meals a day and the taxpayers get to pay for it!" Kono spat.

"I know, but there's nothing much we can do to change that because of those bleeding hearts who think every criminal can be changed," White told her as another man came into the room.

"Dr. Lewis, how's Steve?" Kono asked. She recognized him and knew he was the man taking care of McGarrett.

"Officer Kalakaua, have a seat," Lewis ordered and sat opposite her. "We lost Commander McGarrett on the table..."

"Oh, God," Kono cried, her heart beating too fast as she heard the damning words.

**TBC!**


	19. Chapter 19

"But we brought him back," the surgeon finished quickly and reached out to touch Kono's arm. "He is strong and he's fighting, but I need you all to know he's suffered some serious injuries and dangerous blood loss. We've given him several bags of blood and he's getting fluids intravenously. We're doing everything we can, but he's going to need to draw on that stubborn streak you say he has."

"Stubborn streak is right," White told him with a hint of a smile. "Steve comes by it honestly."

"That's good. The knife did cause some internal damage, but I won't go into details, just that he'll need to be on IV antibiotics because of the danger of infection," Lewis said.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked.

"He's being settled in SICU, so give them an hour and check with the desk. Just remember her's heavily sedated and intubated."

"For how long?" Kono asked.

"Hopefully, if that stubborn streak holds up we'll be able to take him off the ventilator by late tomorrow afternoon. Right now I want him resting and that means sleep," Lewis told them and stood up. "I'll let the nurses know you can see him, but he probably won't know you're there."

"We'll know," Kono said.

"Come on, Kono, why don't we go update Chin and Danny," White said once Lewis left them alone.

"It's going to be hard keeping Danny in his room," Kono said. They walked side by side until they reached the desk and asked what room Williams was in. It didn't surprise them to find Danny was on this floor because his injury could still require surgery. Once they reached his room, Kono eased it open to find Chin sitting in the chair by the window.

Chin motioned for them to be quiet and shook his head when Williams opened his eyes and reached for the glass of ice water on the table. The man looked like hell, but they all knew he wouldn't rest until he had word on McGarrett.

"Spill it," Williams ordered softly and listened as they told him about Steve's injuries. He ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair and sighed heavily. "What about Wo Fat?"

"He's stable, and should be able to be moved to the prison infirmary in a day," Kono explained

"Tell me he's under guard?" Williams spat.

"He's cuffed to the bed, with a guard inside and two outside the door. According to the doctor he's heavily sedated and no threat to anyone," White answered.

"He doesn't know the sonofabitch like we do," Chin snapped.

"That's why I plan to spend the night in the room with him. I'll stay close until he's secured in the prison infirmary," White vowed.

"When can we see Steve?" Williams asked.

"Danny, you need to rest..."

"No, Chin, I need to see Steve. He nearly gave up his life for me and I need to tell him...hell, I don't know what to tell him..."

"Good, because right now he won't even know you're there. He's sedated and intubated until tomorrow so that gives you just enough time to sleep," Kono interrupted.

"Kono..."

"She's right, Danny, you're in no shape to be doing anything, but sleeping. The nurse said she'd be in with your antibiotics and pain medication in a few minutes," Chin reminded him. "Steve won't know you're there, but he'll be glad to see you when he wakes up and finds that damn tube down his throat."

"Chin..."

"Would you rather not be there tomorrow because you didn't take care of yourself?" Kono said.

"No," Williams said and leaned back against the pillow. "When can you see him?"

"Dr. Lewis told us to give the staff a chance to get him settled...we should be able to see him in about 40 minutes," Kono answered and wished she could wipe away the last few weeks before Wo Fat got his hands on Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett.

"Damn...where's my phone?" Williams snapped and winced when he tried to sit up.

"What's wrong, Brah?" Chin asked.

"I need to call Rachel."

"I already called her. She was going to come over, but I convinced her you were okay and she should wait until visiting hours open," Chin assured him.

"Thanks, Chin," Williams said and closed his eyes. He heard the nurse come in, but drifted toward exhausted sleep while Chin and Kono talked softly.

**5050505050 **

Joe White strode toward the room where Wo Fat was a prisoner and vowed that this was one time the sonofabitch wouldn't escape. He nodded to the guards outside the door, showed his credentials and wasn't surprised to find his name on the list of those who could enter. Once inside he moved to the bed and looked down at the man who had caused so much pain for so many people. It was time the bastard paid for what he did.

"Is he giving you any trouble?" White asked.

"No, Sir, he hasn't moved since they put him in here," the guard answered.

"Don't let him fool you into thinking he's helpless. He's awake and listening to everything we say. Isn't that right, Wo Fat?" White said and moved so that he was nose to nose with the prisoner whose eyes moved behind closed lids. He smiled, a chilling look that held no warmth, as he pressed against the man's wound. His touch got the response he wanted, but it was quickly muffled as Wo Fat tried to pull clear of the cuffs securing him to the bed.

Wo Fat glared at the man beside the bed, but refused to say anything, even when White pressed his fingers against the bullet wound. His nostrils flared an his eyes flashed dangerously in spite of the medications he'd been given.

"You're not going to escape this time so get used to this view. Get used to wearing bracelets...it suits you," White said.

"I have friends..."

"No, you don't, not this time. Even The Yakuza has turned its back on you. You're finished," White told him.

"I have heard that before. How is my brother?" Wo Fat asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the other man released his hold.

"Steve's too strong to let you win. After all, he's the one his father chose!"

"No!" the former Yakuza head snarled and tried to come off to bed as White stood over him, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Our father...my father..."

"Would be disgusted at what you've become..."

"His actions made me who I am!"

"No, your own actions made you what you are and John McGarrett would roll over in his grave if he knew about you," White snarled, pleased with the reaction he was getting from the hated man in the bed.

"You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Yes, I do, and from where I stand you won't be a problem for a long time...if ever," White told him.

"Get out!"

"Sorry,, but it looks like I got the short end of the straw, but in this case that means I'm a winner because I get to make your life miserable."

"I'm supposed to be resting...doctor's orders," Wo Fat spat, but he knew Joe White didn't give a damn what the doctor said. He could see it in his eyes and the hint of a smile that formed as he checked the handcuffs.

"I'm sure the doctor wouldn't mind if he knew what you've done...what you're capable of doing."

"I do what must be done to make sure..."

"You do what you do because you're a selfish sonofabitch who wants...covets another man's life. What would your mother think if she knew the truth about you?"

"Leave my mother out of this."

"I don't think so. You see I know all about Shelburne and why John McGarrett was there. I know how many people he helped and I know he loved your mother, but she would not tell him that she was pregnant. You looked surprised, Wo Fat, but I don't understand why. Your mother is filled with love, and I guess you're just a bad seed that never should have been fertilized," White told him and watched as is enemies hand sought out the button that would summon the nurse. "What's the matter, Wo Fat? Does the truth hurt?"

"No, but a bullet does," the man spat and pressed the button.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"No, we're fine in here," White answered and made sure the injured man could not reach it. "You might as well relax and use those zen powers to control the pain."

Wo Fat breathed through tightly clenched teeth, but refused to show this man any sign of weakness. He held his arms tight against his body and closed his eyes, pointedly ignoring the man standing beside his bed.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono reached McGarrett's room and waited for the nurse to signal that they could come in. There was so much equipment in use it seemed to spill over into the hall, but they knew most of it would be gone once he was allowed to wake up. The tube sunning down his throat was attached to the machine that would breathe for him over the next 24 hours.

"He looks like hell," Kono said.

"That's because you're not used to seeing him like this. When we think about Steve we see him as invincible because he's got this penchant for ignoring injuries and makes it a point to say he good or..."

"Okay..."

"Or all right," Chin finished with a grin. "He's not super, even thought The TEAMs trained him to think that way. Remember how fast he was out of the hospital after he shattered his forearm?"

"A couple of hours, but he ended up paying for it. The doctor wasn't very happy about it," Kono observed as the nurse came toward them.

"You can come in now, but remember he's heavily sedated and he won't know you're here," the woman said and moved aside so they could enter the room.

Kono moved closer to the bed and reached out to place her hand on his bare shoulder. There was still a trace of blood in his hair from a cut above his left eye, and several bandages covering wounds to his chest and arms. Lewis had told them the main injuries, but he hadn't gone into details of the minor ones. Steve looked like he'd gone one on one with a wild boar, and that was closer to the truth than she wanted to admit. She glanced at the monitors, wishing she understood what the numbers meant.

"How is he?" Chin asked the nurse who seemed intent on her patient.

"He's stable..."

"Don't give me the hospital version...tell me what you think," Chin said.

"Believe me when I tell you he's doing much better than you might think at this point. Dr. Lewis is pleased with his numbers," the woman answered and glanced from one to the other. "You both look tired so why don't you go home and get some rest. He'll need you more once he's awake."

"Come on, Kono, let's go fill Danny in before we head home," Chin ordered.

"Maybe we should check on Wo Fat," Kono said as they left the room.

"Joe's with him," Chin said.

"Can we trust him?"

"Right now we don't have a choice, Kono, but there will be three officers on Wo Fat at all times. He's not going to escape this time."

Kono nodded and followed her cousin to Williams' room to find his nurse taking care of him. They quickly updated him on McGarrett before leaving the hospital.

**5050505050 **

Danny wasn't sure what woke him, but he opened his eyes to find Rachel sitting in the chair beside the window. She was as beautiful now, as she was the day he'd first met her, but there were lines carved into her face that could easily be blamed on him. He knew it took a special kind of woman to stay married to a cop, and although she'd given up, he knew she was special. The years they'd been together had been some of the best years of his life and Grace was a wonderful reminder of those years. He wasn't sure how he felt about the possibility that Charles could be his, but he knew if the DNA test proved he was the father, he would damn well be there for him.

"Danny, you look terrible," Rachel said when she turned to find him studying him like he had in the early days of their marriage. Just looking at him, so hurt and vulnerable drove home just how much she still loved him, but she was not cut out to be a cop's wife.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Rachel," Williams assured her and sat up. "What time is it?"

"A little before noon," Rachel answered.

"Damn, I must have been tired."

"You always did put everyone else before yourself. Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurting?"

"I thought it was just residual effects from the gunshot wound," Williams answered.

"Sure you did. God, Danny, I was so scared when Chin called to tell me you'd been admitted."

"It's just a precaution."

"Then why the antibiotics and pain medication?" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel..."

"No, Danny, don't go there! I'm not going to listen to you tell me why you do what you do again. I came here to make sure you were all right and didn't need anything. Grace wanted to come, but I told her you need to rest. I'll bring her by later after you've had some sleep and after Charles has his nap."

"Thanks," Williams said softly.

"Don't thank me. I'd rather not have her exposed to what happens when you..."

"Do what's right to make the world safer for her and her brother...and her mother. That's why I do this, Rachel, not because I'm looking for excitement or thrills, but because I need to know you...all of you are safe," Williams told her and saw the tears slip from her eyes.

"I know, Danny, and that's one of the things I love...loved about you, but I'm not strong enough to face hat could happen if something happened to you. I wish I was, god, help me I wish that more than anything, but I'm not. Do you understand, Danny? Please tell me you do?"

"I understand, Rachel," Williams answered sadly. He couldn't help how he felt about her and wished he could make her see that there were dangers in life, even Stan's job had nearly cost them.

"Thank you, Danny," Rachel said and wiped at her eyes. "When you're out of here we'll arrange to have the DNA test done, but for now you need to concentrate on getting better."

"I will...and tell Grace Danno loves her," Williams said.

"She knows, but I'll tell her anyway," Rachel said and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Danny lay back and closed his eyes, wishing there was some way he could turn back the hands of time and convince Rachel they were meant to be together. It didn't matter any more because Rachel seemed committed to making her marriage work, not matter what it took. She'd proven that when she'd let Stan sign the papers for Charles.

William slid his legs over the side and smiled as a nurse came in and checked his IV. "Can you find out what room Steve McGarrett is in? He's in SICU."

"I will," the woman answered and finished taking his vitals.

"I'll need another gown to put on."

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" the nurse asked.

"I'm going to see Steve," Williams told her and made sure she knew he would not take no for an answer.

"I'll check what room he's in and be back in a couple of minutes with some pajamas and slippers," the woman said and left him alone.

Danny rubbed at his temples and wondered if the headache would ever go away as he waited for the nurse to return. He knew Steve was probably still hooked up to the ventilator, but he still needed to see for himself that he was fighting.

"Detective, your friend is on this floor, but he's in SICU. Are you sure you feel up to going there on your own?"

"I'll be fine," Williams assured her and waited until she left before getting dressed. He winced when he moved a little too fast and it pulled on the wound in his side. By the time he was finished he felt like he'd run a marathon, but he wasn't about to let that deter him from going to see Steve. He stood up, slowly made his way toward the door, and leaned heavily on the IV pole as he started down the hallway toward the SICU.

Danny lost track of time and felt like an old man who had signed up for the marathon of his life The problem was, he wasn't even sure he could finish this one, but damn if he wouldn't give it his all. He reached the SICU desk and asked for McGarrett's room, smiling when the nurse looked at him as if she thought he belonged in bed.

Williams made his way to the glass enclosed room and entered to find a nurse checking McGarrett. He smiled at her and nodded in gratitude when she offered to move a chair closer to the bed. "Thanks," he said and sat down tiredly.

"Would you like some water?"

"No, thanks, I'm good. When are they going to let him wake up?"

"We've eased off on the sedative and he should be showing signs of waking up in an hour or so."

"What about the ventilator?"

"We're also doing a test run to see how he handles breathing on his own. He's doing surprisingly well at this point, Detective," the woman said and smiled when she saw him frown. "Your nurse called to let us know you were on your way. Just let me know when you're ready to go back to your room and I'll have an orderly come help you."

"Thanks," Williams said and took a deep breath as he stared at his partner. Steve looked vulnerable, and that was something Danny wasn't used to. The man rarely showed how he felt, and loomed large as life no matter what was done to him. The problem was, he bled the same as the rest of them, and sometimes he forgot he was human.

"Detective, I'm going on break in a couple of minutes, but Julia will be here if he needs anything. You let her know when you're ready to return to your room," the nurse said.

"I will, thanks," Williams told her. He leaned in close and swallowed painfully as he looked at the equipment surrounding McGarrett. "You need to keep fighting, Babe, 'cause I'm not ready to work in a new partner yet."

**TBC!**


	20. Chapter 20

Danny could not remember returning to his room, but he did remember being read the riot act by Dr. Adamson when he found out where he'd been. He shifted on the bed, painfully aware of the wound in his side as he looked around the room. He smiled when the door opened and Grace bounded toward the bed. "Hey, Monkey."

"Hi, Danno," Grace said and climbed onto the bed. She kissed his forehead and frowned when she looked at him. "Mommy says that's how too check for temperature."

"Do I have one?" Williams asked.

"A little one, but I can get you a cold cloth and help it go away."

"I'd rather have a hug."

"But a hug won't help with your temperature."

"No, but it sure makes me feel better," Danny said and smiled when she hugged him.

"Did it work?" Grace asked hopefully.

"It sure did," Williams answered.

"I made you a card," Grace said and passed her father the envelope she'd decorated with get well stickers.

Danny opened the envelope and smiled at the picture Grace had drawn. It showed her holding his hand, Rachel holding Charles, and Steve standing beside them. He knew it wasn't Stan because Steve had a vest on and a gun.

"Do you like it, Danno?"

"I do, Monkey. You did a real good job with Uncle Steve's vest and gun," Williams observed.

"I'm going to make a card for him too," Grace said.

"He'd like that."

"Is Uncle Steve going to be okay?"

"Steve's going to be fine, but he's going to need Nurse Grace when he gets out of here," Danny told her.

"I need to get some more bandages and candy and chocolate. I'll tell mommy we need to go shopping," Grace said and frowned. "Maybe I should get two of everything."

"Two of everything?"

"I'm going to have to take care of you too," Grace said as her mother walked into the room carrying Charles. "Mommy, can we go shopping when we leave?"

"But we just went this morning," Rachel said with a smile.

"I know, but I need to get some things for my doctor's kit for when Danno comes home," Grace explained.

"Oh, yes, in that case we'll stop at the pharmacy on the way home," Rachel said and studied her ex-husband's face. He looked pale, but she could tell he was feeling better as she sat in the chair by the bed with the baby still asleep in her arms.

"How is Charles?" Williams asked as Grace began surfing through the channels on the television and put on the headphones so she could hear the cartoons..

"He's doing very well and has gained a pound and grown half an inch since his last doctor's appointment," Rachel answered.

"That's good...what about you?"

"I'm okay, Danny," she told him, but she knew he could see past her statement. When Grace was born she'd breastfed her like she did Charles and she had finally admitted to Danny that she was tired. He'd convinced her to get a breast pump so they could bottle the milk and he could take over some of the feedings. God, how she wished Stan would make that offer, but he was away more now than ever.

"You look tired," Williams observed.

"I am, but it'll get better," Rachel said.

"Does Stan help you?"

"He's...he's not like you, Danny," the woman answered and smiled thinly as the baby in her arms began to squirm.

"I need to get him home, Danny, but I wanted to bring Grace to see you first."

"Thanks, Rachel," Williams said and reached out to take her hand when she stood up. "When I get out of here I'll take Grace for a couple of days."

"That would be great...I wish...I know how hard this is on you, Danny, so I had the doctor take a sample. You'll be tested to see if your his father."

"Thanks, Rachel...what does Stan say about this?"

"He's angry and he said if you're Charles' father he'll file for divorce."

"That sonofabitch...I'm sorry, Rachel, I know you wanted to make this work out," Williams said and squeezed her hand before releasing his hold on her.

"If it doesn't then maybe it was never meant to be. My mother always told me that there are many roads leading in all directions, but the one true road always leads you home," Rachel explained and hoped he understood what she meant. Maybe it was time she faced her true feelings, and found that road back to Danny.

"I always said your mother was a wise woman."

"No, you didn't," Rachel said with a smile. "You called her many things, wise wasn't one of them."

"She was warming up to me though."

"Yes, she was and she was angry I gave up on our marriage," Rachel said before turning to her daughter. "Grace, we need to go home and take care of your brother."

"Can w come back? I want to visit Uncle Steve."

"Maybe tomorrow, honey. You father needs to get some rest."

"Okay," Grace said and placed the headset on the table before hugging her father. "I'll get the stuff I need to take care of you and Uncle Steve."

"Sounds good, Monkey, and remember Danno loves you."

"I love you too," she said and followed her mother out of the room.

Williams lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He thought about Rachel and how much he'd loved her. There were times when he still did love her, but there were also times when she infuriated him. She gave him one signal, then did a complete turnaround...he couldn't keep doing this because it was tearing him apart..

Danny heard the door open and turned to find Joe White standing just inside the door. He sat further up in the bed and waited for the other man to speak.

"I just wanted to update you on what;s happening with Wo Fat," White said.

"Tell me he's still under guard?"

"Of course, but they'll be transferring him to the prison infirmary in about two hours. I'm going with them," White answered.

"Make sure the bastard doesn't get away this time," Williams ordered.

"Wo Fat is going away for a long time."

"I've heard that before, but he has connections, Joe."

"He did have connections. The Yakuza wants nothing to do with him...if anything they want him dead," White explained.

"I want to see the sonofabitch."

"Why? Will it do you any good to face him like this?"

"Maybe not, but I'll be able to tell Steve he's suffering for what he did," Williams said and slid his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You sure you're up to it?"

"I'm sure," Williams said and put on the slippers and robe Kono had dropped off to him just before Rachel and Grace's visit. "Where is he?"

"If you insist on doing this then I'll take you there," White said and walked alongside the injured man as they exited the room.

Danny knew his visit with Wo Fat was for his own peace of mind. He needed to make sure the former head of The Yakuza was not a threat to Steve, at least not while McGarrett was unable to defend himself. They reached the room where two guards stood on opposite sides of the door and took a deep breath before entering the room.

Wo Fat lay on the bed with one hand cuffed to the rail while a third cop stood beside the window. He turned when the door opened and let a half smile form when he saw who was standing there.

"Cuffs are a good look for you."

"If it isn't my brother's pet puppy. Tell me does he have a special leash for you?" Wo Fat asked softly.

"I'm nobody's puppy, but you just might become a special pet to some big bastard in the pen. Maybe I'll call in a few favors and get you thrown in with someone who hasn't had a woman...or a man in several years. I know what happens when a new fish is handed over to the sharks...seems like a fitting punishment for you."

"Your threats do not scare me."

"They weren't threats," Williams said as White chuckled softly.

"Believe me, Wo Fat, he's not making a threat. He's telling it as it is," White observed with his hands folded across his chest.

"I grow weary of this conversation..."

"I don't," Williams said and moved to the bed. "You messed with my family, and that's not going to happen again."

"Steve McGarrett and I share the same father...does that mean you and I are also related?" the prisoner asked.

"No...and I thank God for that," Williams said. "Enjoy your ride to the prison...it will be the last time you breathe fresh air."

"I would not put money on that, Detective Williams," Wo Fat told him.

"I don't have to...Joe is going to be your own personal escort to hell," Williams said with a smile before turning and leaving the room. He could hear White talking to Wo fat, and smiled when White said something sarcastic before joining him outside the room.

"Come on...I'll help you back to your room," White said and walked alongside the injured detective.

"Did you know his mother?"

"Not really...but I know John McGarrett had feelings for her. They lost contact and he never knew about Wo Fat...she didn't feel she had the right to ruin his marriage once she found out he was married and had Steve."

"Do you think it would have made a difference if he'd known he had a son in Korea?" Williams asked.

"I think John would have done everything in his power to see that he was taken care of. He would have offered to bring her over here had he known she was pregnant. We're dealing with the would have, should have question and sometimes we don't like the answers we get. Maybe if Wo Fat had grown up knowing his father he might have been different, but that didn't happen and he is who he is," White answered and held the door so Williams could enter his own room.

"Make sure he get's to the prison, Joe," Williams said once he was seated on his bed.

"I will...you have my word on that, Danny," White assured him before leaving.

Williams moved to the chair beside the window and thought about what Joe had told him. Would John McGarrett have embraced Wo Fat or would he have pushed him away like so many others who were put in that position. Danny hadn't known the elder McGarrett, but he had a feeling the man would not have turned his back on his son. Things happened for a reason, but a man could choose whether to make them work for him or let them eat away who he could have been. With a heavy sigh, Williams knew Wo Fat would not be the man he was now if circumstances had been different.

**5050505050 **

There were times when a man wanted to stay away from the voices, but more often than not they were too persistent to ignore for too long. There was something down his throat and although he understood what it was, he didn't like what it meant. He struggled towards consciousness, and his eyes shot open when he realized he couldn't move his hands to pull the tube from his throat.

"Commander, you're in Queens Hospital and there's a tube down your throat to help you breathe," a male voice told him as he struggled to get away from the feeling of helplessness. "Look at me and listen. Do you want the tube out?"

Steve nodded his head and kept his eyes on the man standing on his right. He felt someone removing the tape and tried not to struggle, but the feeling of being unable to breathe on his own. He stared at the man and tried to put a name to the face, but his mind felt laden down with the drugs he knew from experience they were giving him.

"All right, Commander, I'm going to pull the tube out in three and when i do I need you to breathe out or cough. Understood?"

Steve nodded that he was ready and as soon as he heard the number three he did as he was told. He coughed and cried out as it felt like something was tearing him apart inside. He looked at the man fearfully and thought he heard him order something as the nurse quickly placed a syringe into the IV line.

"Just sleep, Commander, everyone's fine and you will be too as long as you do what you're told," Carl Lewis ordered and watched as the eyes slid closed and his patient entered a drug induced sleep. "Keep an eye on his oxygen levels and call me if anything changes."

"Yes, Dr. Lewis," Nora Holt said and gently washed the sleeping man's face.

"Nora, how is Commander McGarrett?"

"Paulina, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation this week," Holt observed of the SICU nurse standing in the doorway.

"I am, but I came in to pick up some paperwork and heard Commander McGarrett had been injured."

"Yes, he was and although he's listed as stable we need to keep an eye on his temperature, urine output, and oxygen levels."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure of the details, but it had something to do with another patient who's being transferred to the prison sometime today."

"I wonder if I should cut my vacation short."

"There's no need of that, Paulina, there are enough nurses to cover the shifts," Holt observed.

"Are you sure?" the newcomer asked, fighting to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"I'm sure. Go home and enjoy your vacation," Holt told her and frowned when she saw what looked like anger before she smiled.

"If I'm needed just give me a call and I'll gladly come in to help take care of Commander McGarrett," Paulina offered.

"That's very kid of you, Paulina," Nora said and smiled. "Is there something about him you like?"

"No, it's just he works so hard to keep the city safe for us I'd like to do something in return," Paulina said and looked at the sleeping man before leaving the room.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono had spent the morning at Five-O headquarters, updating the files they would need when the time came for the trial. In exchange for dropping the charges against her, Melanie Taylor had agreed to testify to everything she'd seen Serena Lewis do where the cage fights were concerned. She had also given them information about Wo Fat, as well as several city officials. The bombshell had been when she dropped the names of two prominant senators who had frequented the cage fights. Melanie had even provided several photographs that had been taken during one of the events. Charges were pending, but they needed to compile more evidence before they tipped their hands.

Chin looked at his cousin when they reached the hospital and could see how tired she was. Truth was, he probably looked the same way and was looking forward to a good night's sleep now that arrests were being made. It would be some time before they sorted through the unofficial guest list provided by different members of Serena Lewis' consortium.

Chin and Kono hurried into the hospital and made their way toward the elevators in time to see several police officers enter one. He knew two of the three and quickly found out they were part of the official escort sent to take Wo Fat to the prison.

"Kono, why don't you go see Steve while I check in with Joe?"

"What about Danny?"

"I'll stop by his room and fill him in on what's happening," Chin told her.

"Okay," Kono agreed and watched as Chin and the officers walked toward a separate wing of the hospital.

Chin spotted Joe White and hurried toward him as the officers spoke with the man in charge of making the transfer.

"Are you here in an official capacity, Chin?" White asked.

"No, but I could be if you need me," Chin vowed.

"Between HPD and the FBI I think we're covered," White told him.

"How is he?"

"Quiet," White said and smiled. "He seems to be in a lot of pain, but refuses his meds."

"He does or you do?" Chin asked as Wo Fat was wheeled from the room.

"Would I stop a man from getting the help he needed?" White asked with a grin.

"I want to file a complaint! Joe White assaulted me!" Wo Fat told the man standing just outside the door.

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn," the man said.

"Chin, I need to go with them. I promised Danny I'd make sure the bastard didn't escape this time. Call me if there's any change in Steve's condition," White said.

"I will...thanks, Joe," Chin said and turned to find Danny walking toward him just as Wo Fat was taken toward the elevators reserved for medical staff only.

"Was that Wo Fat?" Williams asked.

"Yes," Chin answered. "Joe's gone with him...he'll make sure Wo Fat gets to the prison."

"I know," Williams said.

"Where were you headed?"

"To Steve's room. They were supposed to take him off the ventilator," Williams answered.

"Kono's already there," Chin told him and walked beside the injured man. "Did the doc say when he's going to release you?"

"Not really...although he did threaten to cuff me to the bed," Williams answered.

"Danny, you need to take care of yourself. Why don't I get you back to your room and I'll go check on Steve?"

"I'll head back as soon as I check on Steve," Williams said and continued toward the SICU. Once there they found Kono waiting outside McGarrett's cubicle with the door and curtains closed.

"Kono, what's going on?" Chin asked.

"They needed to do a few things for him and asked me to wait out here," Kono answered and looked at Williams. "How do you feel, Danny?"

"Tired, Kono," Williams answered honestly.

"Why don't you go back to your room," Kono suggested.

"I will...as soon as I see Steve. Did they take him off the ventilator?"

"Just before I got here," the woman answered as the door opened and the nurse frowned when she saw the trio waiting there.

"I'm sorry, but there's only one visitor at a time," Nora Holt told them.

"Danny, you go ahead and then I'll take you back to your room" Chin ordered.

Williams nodded and stepped into the room, relieved to see the tube had been removed. He could still see a small amount of residue left by the tape, but at least he was breathing on his own. "Was he awake at all?"

"Yes, he was, but Dr. Lewis ordered pain medication and he went back to sleep..."

"Dan...Danno?"

"I'm right here, Steve," Williams said and watched as McGarrett fought to open heavy eyelids. "How are you feeling?"

"Not much of any...anything...good meds," the SEAL told him and motioned to the IV in Williams' hand. "You okay?"

"Not really, but I will be. Grace is going to play nurse when we get out of here," the detective answered.

"Sounds good..go back to y...your room. I'm too d...damn tired to keep my eyes open."

"Go ahead and sleep...we have your back," Williams vowed as McGarrett seemed to be asleep again. He turned and walked out of the room just as the alarm sounded behind him.

**TBC!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chin grabbed Williams' by the arm when the alarm sounded from inside the room. The color drained from the injured man's face and he twisted to see what was happening inside. Chin could see the nurse scrambling as another one rushed past them.

"What's going on, Nora?" Janet Wallace asked as she moved to the bed and looked at the monitors that seemed to be working properly, but something had set off the alarms. She quickly pulled the curtains across in order to give some privacy as Nora Holt pulled back the blankets.

"He knocked the monitor loose," Nora said and quickly turned off the alarms as she reattached the leads.

Chin and Kono stood on either side of Williams, anxious to find out what was going on. When the door opened they expected to see a worried nurse, but instead the woman smiled at them.

"He's fine. He knocked the leads loose. It happens sometimes, but not as often a you might think," Janet explained.

"He's really okay?" Williams asked.

"Yes, he is, but he's sleeping, so why don't you go back to your room and do the same?" the nurse ordered.

"Come on, Danny, I'll take you back," Chin said and waited for the other man to move.

"Chin, where's Mary? Has she been in to see Steve?" Williams asked worriedly.

"She had to take a flight or lose her job," Chin explained. "She didn't want to go, but she didn't want to disappoint Steve either."

"I doubt she could have disappointed him," the Jersey native said.

"Maybe not, but this is the longest she's ever held a job. She thought she'd be back before they let him wake up, but her flight was delayed. She's called me every two hours for an update on both of you. I'm picking her up in two hours," Chin answered.

"I'm good..."

"Sure you are," Chin said once they reached Danny's room and he was laying down on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Just water," Williams told him and closed his eyes. God, he was so damn tired and yet sleep was a commodity he didn't seem to have much of. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help thinking that Steve had nearly given his own life for him. Sure, he'd do the same damn thing if the roles were reversed, but that didn't make it any easier to live with. On top of that, there was Charles. What if the baby was his? Would Rachel stay with Stan? Not that it mattered to him anymore, he'd already been down that road and had the emotional scars to prove it. If Stan and Rachel stayed together, he would not fight Rachel for custody, but he would make it clear that he wanted to spend time with them.

Danny didn't want a day here or a day there anymore, he wanted scheduled visits and he wanted to be able to take them places just as Stan and Rachel did. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his daughter and son and he would continue with his life and his promise to keep his family safe.

"Danny, are you sure you're all right?" Chin asked upon returning with a pitcher of ice water.

"Just thinking too much," Williams answered and poured a glass of water.

"Rachel and the baby?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, but you're a father and I know how much you love Rachel..."

"Love isn't enough, Chin...you need to like the person too and I'm not sure I do any more," Williams told him.

"There's a fine line between like and love."

"I know, but she crossed that line," Danny said tiredly. "Look, Chin, I'm going to grab some shut eye."

"All right, Danny, but if you need anything..."

"I'll call," Williams answered and smiled before Chin left the room. He kept his eyes closed when the nurse came in to check on him and drifted toward sleep as the truth of what he'd told Chin kept replying itself in his mind. It was true that he still loved Rachel, and that she was a wonderful mother to his children, but he no longer wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

**5050505050 **

Mary McGarrett had never felt so tired, but she would not let that stop her from seeing her brother. She wanted him to be proud of her and this job was something she wanted to excel at, not only for herself, but for Steve. She needed to prove to him that she'd changed and that she really could stand on her own two feet.

Steve had always been the person she looked up to, even before their father's death. He was the one she tagged along with, the one who wiped her bloodied nose after a fight with a friend, turned enemy, and now friend again. He'd been the one she talked to about boys, not the intimate details, but he'd given her insight when she broke things off with her boyfriend. At the time she'd thought all boys were out for one thing and she'd sworn off dating until Steve introduced her to a friend's younger brother. They'd dated for nearly a year, but decided things were going too fast and he wanted to do a stint in the Navy.

Mary had jut the single carry on as she exited the plane and headed toward the passenger pickup area. It didn't take long to spot her ride and she smiled in spite of her worries. "Chin, how's Steve? Did he wake up yet? Have they taken the tube out?"

"Steve's good...yes, he was awake and yes, they took the tube out," Chin answered.

"Steve's good?" Mary asked and couldn't help, but smile.

"Well, you know Steve, he'll probably be fighting to get out before they've weaned him off the heavy duty pain meds," Chin told her.

"What did the doctor have to say?" Mary said when they reached chin's vehicle and climbed inside.

"He's in bad shape, Mary, but we've heard that before too," Chin said and drove out of the parking lot.

"Steve was always the strong one...even when we were kids. He hated being sick and never told anyone until he had no choice..."

"By no choice you mean passed out and having no choice in the matter?"

"Something like that," Mary said and stared out the window. She sighed heavily and thought about living here again, but for now she would have to be content with visiting her brother. God, help her, but she hoped her visits didn't always coincide with hospital stays.

"Mary, did you eat?"

"I had a sandwich before leaving New York," she answered.

"I'm going to stop at the deli and grab something for Danny. Would you like something?"

"Maybe some soup," Mary told him. "And coffee...strong."

"Sounds like a plan," Chin told her.

"What about Wo Fat? Where is he?"

"He was being transferred to the prison just before I picked you up. Joe White was escorting him."

"I wish he'd died."

"I know, I think we all do," Chin said and pulled into the deli parking lot.

**5050505050 **

Fighting for his life was nothing new to Steve McGarrett, but this time it wasn't just his life he was fighting for. This was for Mary and Danny, and Chin, and Kono, and Grace, and Charles and anyone else Wo Fat's evil had touched. He stood on shaky legs and circled the bastard who could be his half brother and smiled in spite of the anger and pain warring for dominance in his mind and body.

Steve could see the dark, bitter soul that belonged to Wo Fat through the eyes that glared at him as they circled each other in the cage. There were screams from beyond the cage, some excited, while others sounded liked cries of agony and he knew he had to stop the suffering.

_'I'll kill you,' _he thought and lashed out, but found his body weighed down as he struggled to get to hie nemesis.

_'You are weak! I will kill everyone you hold dead, Brother!' _

_'N...no!' _Steve spat and fought to free himself as Wo Fat pulled someone into the cage. He could see his sister's face and saw the sorrow in pain in her eyes and watched helplessly as Wo Fat snapped her neck.

"Bas...bastard...no...please...not Mary...Mary..."

"I'm right here, Steve," Mary said upon entering the room to find her brother lost in some nightmare only he could see. She reached over the bed rail and placed her hand over his. He continued to struggle with whatever he was seeing and she spoke softly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. How could her brother, a man whose very presence was overpowering, look so beaten? _'Damn you, Wo Fat,' _she thought.

"No...not Grace...please...Danny, sorry...didn't mean...don't..."

"Steve, Grace is safe and so is Danny. You have nothing to be sorry for," Mary said and watched as the eyelids slowly opened, revealing glazed eyes that worked hard to focus on her.

"Mar...Mary?"

"That's right, Big Brother, you could have asked me to come visit instead of doing of getting into a cage with that bastard," Mary told him and swallowed several times in an effort to get her emotions under control.

"Seemed l...like a good i...dea at the time," Steve told her and reached up to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"And now?"

"Ask me again wh...when I'm out of here."

"That won't be for at least another week, possibly longer, Commander," Lewis said and smiled at the woman standing beside the bed. "Miss McGarrett, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Dr. Lewis, but I keep telling Steve there has to be a better way to get me to visit him," Mary said.

"You won't get any arguments from me there," Lewis told her and reached for McGarrett's chart.

Mary watched as the surgeon went over the notations made by the nurses and waited anxiously for what he had to say. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, but his temperature is still elevated and I'd like to see him taking deeper breaths to get his O2 sats where they should be," Lewis answered and looked at McGarrett who was fiddling with the nasal canulas. "Commander, I'm going to put you on an oxygen mask..."

"Hell..."

"Suck it up, Steven," Williams said from the door.

"Actually, suck it in is more like what I want," Lewis corrected and looked at his patient seriously. "I know with your injuries it hurts to take a deep breath, but you really need to try, Commander. I'm going to have a respiratory specialist see you before we move you out of SICU."

"When?" McGarrett asked.

"Well, not until tomorrow, but that depends on how you respond to treatments. I'm going to take a look at your wounds so if you two would wait outside I'll check out my patient," Lewis said.

Mary leaned over the rail and kissed her brother's cheek before leaving the room with Danny Williams. She waited for the door to close and the nurse closed the curtain, affording him and his patient a modicum of privacy. "Danny, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mary," the Jersey native told her.

"Now you sound like my brother."

"I'm getting there, Mary," Williams answered honestly and smiled as the woman looked at him.

"How long before they release you?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow, but Dr. Adamson says it depends on how things go. He's got me on antibiotics and pain meds, but it's not as bad as he seems to think," Williams answered.

"Ah, Danny," Mary said as she spotted the man who stood just behind her friend.

"That's wonderful news, Dr. Williams."

"Crap...damn, Doc, I thought you went home."

"I was on my way out, but figured I'd check on you first. I thought I told you to rest?"

"You did, but I wanted to check on Steve and..."

"From what I hear Commander McGarrett will probably be moved in with you tomorrow. How long after that will you two be acting like an old married couple?"

"We don't..."

"Danny, you do," Mary told him.

"Look, Detective, give yourself time to heal before you go standing vigil over a friend. Let the other watch out for both of you until you're on your feet and strong enough to do it yourself," Adamson warned. "Stay and see Commander McGarrett and then go back to your room and get the rest you need."

"I will, Doc," Williams said.

"I'll see that he does," Mary said.

"Thank you, Miss McGarrett," Adamson said and left the duo alone.

Mary leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest as she looked at Danny. Although he was pale, his cheeks showed just a hint of red that spoke of a lingering fever. In spite of the bickering between them, she knew Steve and Danny would back each other up no matter what. There was no doubt of their friendship, and she wished she could meet a friend like that. Like the old saying that went something like 'Someone who would not just bail you out, but would sit in the cell with you shouting what a hell of a ride!'.

"What are you thinking about, Mary?"

"Just trying to figure out you and Steve...and wishing I had a friend like you," she answered as the door opened and Lewis exited the room. "How's my brother?"

"He's stubborn, but right now that's not such a bad thing. Go see him...stay a few minutes and then let him sleep," Lewis ordered.

"We will, Doc. Thanks," Mary said and took Danny's arm as they entered her brother's room to find him turned slightly on his side. She studied his face, worried about the tiny beads of perspiration that gave credence to just how badly injured he was. She felt Danny shift slightly and was grateful for his support and felt guilty when she heard a hint of a gasp that told her she'd done something to hurt him. "Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome," Williams said and smiled when McGarrett managed to open his eyes.

"Mary, you okay?" McGarrett asked tiredly.

"I'm fine, but you're a mess..."

"And he's out of uniform," the Jersey native told her and saw her frown. "Cargo pants."

"Oh, well, I'd say that probably makes the nurse's job that much easier," Mary observed.

"That it does," Nora said. "Now, Commander, the medication you were given is going to make you sleep, so stop fighting it."

"Go ahead and sleep, Steve, I'll see you tomorrow," Mary said and kissed him before turning Williams toward the door. "Come on, Danny, I'll get you back to your room before Dr. Adamson decides you need help staying in the bed. I hear he threatened to handcuff you to the bed."

"I think he was kidding."

"Do you really want to take the chance?" Mary asked and heard a soft chuckle from her brother. She turned her head and smiled slightly before leading Williams into the hall.

**5050505050 **

Joe White took a deep breath as he drove away from the prison. He'd stayed to make sure Wo Fat was locked up tight and that the warden and the guard understood they would answer to him should he escape. The warden understood just who he had in his prison, and vowed that the animal would remain behind bars and face the charges against him.

Joe knew more about Wo Fat than he'd told anyone and thought about John McGarrett. There was nothing of him in Wo Fat, nothing that would change what fate had decided many years ago. It had started in that little village called Shelburne and even now the ghosts of those involved were probably rolling over in their graves.

"I'm sorry, John, I should have known things could never be that simple," he whispered and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Wo Fat would never hold a candle to Steve McGarrett and Joe knew the bastard would never stop trying to take his half brother down. For now he was locked up, but for people like Wo Fat, prison was simply a word to be defined in their own way. Perhaps it was time for him to disappear permanently.

**TBC!**


	22. Chapter 22

Catherine Rollins understood what it meant when orders came down that there was to be no outside contact until further notice, but it didn't make this any easier. The last she'd heard from Kono was that there was still nothing new on McGarrett's location. She had taken some downtime, but sleep was a rare commodity right now. It would stay that way until she had news of her lover.

"Lieutenant Rollins, may I join you?"

Catherine looked up from the food as her friend sat across from her. Brenda Donner was a lower rank than her and refused to call her by her first name while on duty. It had been hard to make her stop being so formal when they were off the boat. They'd been friends for a long time and she was the one person Catherine could talk to about her personal life. "Please, sit down."

"I wanted to let you know that the no contact order is being lifted this afternoon."

"Thank God."

"I know you're worried about Commander McGarrett, but you told me he's strong."

"Yes, he is, but Wo Fat is a dangerous man and even worse enemy. I don't know much about him, but Steve has been researching him for some time."

"Is it true that they are brothers?"

"Half brothers...they share the same father. At least that's what Wo Fat claims. I wish I knew what was happening."

"I know," Brenda said and wished there was something she could do to ease her friend's mind, but until they had word from the outside world there was nothing she could do. "Do you have any leave coming?"

"I put in an emergency leave request, but I haven't heard whether it's been approved yet," Catherine explained.

"I'm sure it will be...you rarely ask for time for yourself."

"I just wish I knew if he...if they found him."

"They'll find him," Brenda told her. "I have to report to my station."

"Go...I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything about Steve," Catherine vowed. She watched the other woman leave and closed her eyes until she had her emotions in check. She knew it was time to report for duty and placed the tray of untouched food on the rack before heading for her station.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat replayed the fight with his brother and felt the power he'd had over him in the cage. There was no doubt in his mind that he could have beaten him if McGarrett's friends had not interfered. He cursed Joe White for his words and vowed the man would die a slow and painful death.

"Do you want something for pain?"

"I want to be left alone!" Wo Fat told the prison doctor.

"That's not going to happen...unless you prefer solitary confinement to the prison infirmary," Claude Marceau told him and adjusted the flow of the IV. He knew who this man was and feared him more than he let on.

"I told you I want to be left alone."

"And I told you that's not going to happen. Don't give me that look, Wo Fat, it doesn't scare me," the doctor lied. "I'll take the IV out tomorrow and you'll be sent to a cell the day after."

Wo Fat did not say anything, but tested the cuffs linking his right wrist to the bed rail, silently cursing the wounds and medications that made him weak. Given time, he knew he could get out of this, but time was something he did not think he had much of if Joe White decided it was time to pay someone to take him down.

Wo Fat had his own contacts in the prison system, contacts that had made it easy for him to get to Victor Hesse. Jenna Kaye had helped him, and by doing so she'd fallen into his trap. She'd managed to bring McGarrett to him, but she'd sent word to his friends before he'd killed her. That's how he stayed alive, by killing those who messed with his plans.

Wo Fat thought about his 'brother' and how many times he'd cursed their father since finding out who he was. His mother would tell him stories of John McGarrett but she would leave out one important detail, his name. It had taken years for her to let it slip, years he'd been oblivious to the fact that his father was alive and had a family he loved. It was unfair that Steve grew up in a happy home, while he had to fight for every scrap of food he could find. The hatred had started long ago and had festered through the years, and would continue to invade his mind and body until Steve McGarrett paid for his father's transgressions.

Wo Fat knew what he had to do, all it would take was a single phone call and money transferred to the right account. Once that was done it was only a matter of time before he was home and he could tell his mother about his 'brother' and the plans he had for him. A hint of a smile formed as he closed his eyes and allowed his body and mind the rest it needed to heal.

**5050505050 **

The sounds of the SICU were reduced to nothing but clicks and beeps and the soft-soled shoes as the nurses quietly made their rounds. Johanna Corleone stepped into the until where Steve McGarrett slept and carefully checked the IV lines and hung a new bag of antibiotics before realizing the patient was awake and watching her. "Hello, Commander, my name is Johanna and I'm one of the nurses looking after you tonight. Do you need anything?"

"Water," the SEAL answered.

"Just let me finish this and I'll bring you some," the woman said and smiled at the man.

"Okay," McGarrett told her and took a deep breath, wincing as the move reminded him of just why he was here. He closed his eyes as she straightened the blankets and plumped his pillow. He heard her leave the room and opened his eyes when she returned with the water he requested.

"Here you go, Commander."

"Thanks...what time is it?"

"A little after two," she answered. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, guess you guys are still giving me the good stuff."

"Yes, well, doctor's orders you know," Johanna told him with a smile. "I'll come back to check on you in a little while, but if you need anything before then just press the button."

Steve relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes. He thought about Wo Fat and the revelation that they shared the same father went far beyond the scope of anything he'd ever imagined. Sure, he'd thought about what it would be like to have a brother, but he'd never imagined he would be a cold blooded murderer with delusions of grandeur.

Steve knew the bastard was behind bars, but that would not be a deterrent, it would simply make things a little harder for him. Wo Fat had killed Victor Hesse and Jenna Kaye and had probably ordered the deaths of dozens of others. He needed to see Wo Fat, but right now he knew that was out of the question.

"What's got you thinking so hard?"

Steve turned his head to see Danny Williams standing in the doorway. He pressed the button to raise his head a little more and studied his partner. Although pale, his friend appeared to be healing. "Sorry, was just thinking..."

"About Wo Fat?" Williams finished.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Not usually, but I know how hard this has been on you. Finding out that Wo Fat could be your brother has to be rough."

"Rough, Danny, that's one way to put it...more like something out of my worst nightmare," McGarrett said as Williams moved to the chair beside the bed.

"I know how hard it must be to even think you're related to Wo Fat, but even if you are you need to realize you're nothing alike. You're a far better man than he is and you chose how to live your life just as he chose how to live his," Williams said.

"Maybe, but I can't help thinking if things had been different...if Dad had known about him...if he'd..."

"There's nothing we can do to change his past or ours, Steve, but Wo Fat chose to become the man he is. He could have sought your father out instead of letting his anger grow until he hated everything that reminded him of the McGarrett name."

Steve pressed his lips together in a thin line as he looked at his partner. Danny was everything he could want in a brother. Well, maybe a little less argumentative would have been good, but Steve knew there were times when he enticed that little flaw in Williams.

"He chose his path, Steve, don't go feeling sorry for him."

"I don't, Danny, but what if the roles were revered and I was the one who grew up without my father?"

"Somehow I don't see it as changing who you are," Williams told him. "I think you would have had it rough, but you would have chosen your path. There's no way in hell you could have lived with yourself if you went the way Wo Fat did."

"How do you know that, Danny?"

"Because I know you and I know what makes you tick. A man chooses his path and if it's not the right one it'll tear him apart until he changes direction. You chose your path and I don't think anything could have made you go the other direction. You are who you are because you made the choices you made, not because you grew up with John McGarrett."

"Thanks, Danno..."

"Hell, we're back to that again," Williams said with a grin and heard the pump as it injected whatever medication Lewis had prescribed into his partner's arm. "Look, I'd better let you get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm alive...thanks to you and we will have words about that when you're better able to defend yourself," Williams said and patted McGarrett's shoulder before leaving the room.

Steve lowered the head of his bed and felt the drugs taking effect. Sleep beckoned to him and there was no choice, but to give into it.

**5050505050 **

"Lieutenant Rollins, I've read your request for emergency leave and will take it under consideration, but right now I need you to concentrate on your job."

"Yes, Sir," Rollins said and remained at attention.

"At ease, Lieutenant," the man behind the desk ordered.

Catherine relaxed visibly as she stood before her commanding officer. She knew this man was the driving force behind the USS Enterprise and would make the final decision about whether she went Stateside or not.

"How well do you know Commander McGarrett?"

"We've known each other for a few years, Sir."

"Lieutenant, I've known you since you were a child watching your father as he put on his insignia and readied himself for his assignment. I think I understand where you're coming from. I know how hard it was on you when the order came down for radio silence. It's been lifted and you have permission to check on Commander McGarrett and Wo Fat."

"Thank you, Sir." Catherine said, showing no visible sign of how anxious she was to do just that.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant...let me know what you find out."

"Yes, Sir," Catherine said and exited the man's office. She headed for her station, and relieved the man sitting there before making her call. She knew Williams was injured and decided her best chance of getting through to anyone was through Chin Ho Kelly.

**5050505050 **

Chin looked at the clock as his cell phone began to ring and sat up when he saw who the caller was. He'd been trying to contact Catherine, but The Enterprise was on maneuvers in the Persian gulf and on radio silence. He placed the phone to his ear and slid his legs over the edge of his bed while Malia turned over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Malia asked.

"Catherine," Chin said and held up his hand while he took the call. "Catherine, I've been trying to call you."

"_Chin, thank God...did you find Steve?"_

"We fund him..."

"_Is he all right?"_

"Not really, but he will be. He's in Queens."

"_How bad?"_

"Bad enough. He's in SICU, but he should be moved to a regular room tomorrow...later today," Chin corrected.

"_I've out in for emergency leave, but it hasn't been cleared yet. Will you...will you call me if anything changes?"_

"I will, Catherine," Chin vowed. "Look, I know there's no point in telling you not to worry..."

"_You're right...there's not."_

"I'll tell Steve you called."

"_Thanks, Chin, tell him I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"I will."

"_Look, I have to go, but I'll check in when I can."_

"Try not to worry too much Catherine...Steve's strong."

"_I know...goodbye, Chin."_

"Bye, Catherine," Kelly said and turned to find his wife watching him. "She's worried."

"I would be too if it was you in SICU," Malia said and reached for her husband. She loved hims so much and God help her, but she hoped she never had to see him so badly hurt. She'd returned from her trip early to be there for her husband and knew he would do the same thing for her.

"It's not," Chin said and held his wife. He loved her more than life itself and prayed he would never put her in that position. He lay back on the bed and felt her hair tickle his chest and knew he would die a happy man as long as he could spend the rest of his life in her arms.

**5050505050 **

Danny looked up as Adamson came into his room with a nurse who looked like she could be a real bear. He wondered if the man had brought her with him on purpose because of Danny's nocturnal visits to Steve's room. He smiled as they neared the bed, but there was no softening of the features of the stern woman holding the bag of IV antibiotics.

"Good morning, Detective," Adamson said as the nurse hung the bag from the pole and connected it to the hep-lock in his left hand.

"Morning, doc, when do I get out of here?"

"It'll be at least a couple of days yet. The antibiotics are clearing up the infection, and I could conceivably switch you too the oral ones, but I'd rather not take that chance. So, for now, you're under Nurse Wilson's care and I know she'll put a stop to those late night visits to Commander McGarrett's room."

"You bet I will," the big woman answered with a grin that held no humor as she finished checking the infusion rate on his IV.

"I thought they were moving Steve in here today," Williams observed.

"That's up to his surgeon," Adamson said. "Now, why don't we talk about you and what you need to do to get out of here."

"You just said I can leave as soon as I'm through with the antibiotics."

"No, I said it would be at least a couple of days," Adamson corrected. You need to realize that you're not infallible, Detective. You're just like the rest of us and that means you're made of flesh and blood and when you're hurt you need to take the time to heal."

"Think I said the same thing to Steve," Williams said. "Look, doc, I know you're right, but Steve Saved my life and I..."

"You should have trusted your team," the nurse finished for him. "I know all about Five-O, Detective. I understand how hard you work to bring down people like Victor Hesse and Sang Min, but as Dr. Adamson said, you are human."

"Well, I think I can go home and not worry about whether you're behaving yourself," Adamson said and smiled at Williams. "Nurse Wilson certainly has everything under control."

"Thanks, Doc," Williams said and saw the humor in the man's eyes before he left the room.

"Now, Detective, how would you feel about a sponge..."

"Rather have a shower," Williams interrupted.

"That could be arranged, but it'll have to wait until you've had breakfast and I want your word that you'll stay put."

"I..."

"Detective, you're here because you're not super-human...you'll be able to see Commander McGarrett after you've taken care of yourself...or else I bring in the basin and we do a sponge bath."

"I'll stay put," Williams said quickly.

"Good choice," the nurse said and left the room.

Danny wondered whether the woman was as tough as she let on, but he wasn't sure whether he should test her yet. He relaxed back on the bed and thought about the DNA tests and wondered how things would change when the results finally came in.

**5050505050 **

Steve watched as Lewis went through his chart after doing a complete check on his injuries and waited for the man to speak. He wanted out of the SICU, but he knew it depended on what the surgeon saw in the test results. The nurse smiled at him as she touched the line running into his neck and he briefly thought she made a wonderful Florence Nightingale.

"Well, Commandeer, I see no reason why we shouldn't get rid of a few of your accessories and move you in with Detective Williams. I'm just not sure if that will get rid of the headaches you two cause the nursing staff or add to them," Lewis told him.

"I'll make sure Danny behaves," McGarrett said with a hint of a smile.

"And who should we get to make sure you do the same?" Lewis asked.

"Hell, Doc..."

"Hell is right if you make me regret my decision," Lewis vowed and quickly finished the notations on his patient's chart. "All right, Sylvia, as soon as you get rid of the IV in his neck and the Foley you can have him moved in with Detective Williams."

"Yes, Doctor," the woman said.

Steve closed his eyes and waited for the nurse to take out the IV lines, catheter, and leads that monitored his vitals. When she was done he heard her speaking to someone else, but didn't open his eyes until he felt the bed moving. It wasn't long before they reached Williams room and pushed his bed inside. The other bed had been freshly made and pushed aside to make it easier for the orderly and nurse to maneuver his bed to the place closest to the window.

"Now, Commander, my name is Lisa and I'm one of the nurses looking after you today. Just relax and I'll adjust the PCA pump so you can take the medication when you need it. Dr. Lewis said to warn you how he feels about SEALs who ride it out when they don't need to and that he'll rethink his decision if you make him," Lisa Partington explained.

"I won't. Thanks, Lisa," McGarrett said and motioned to the other bed. "Where's Danny?"

"He's taking a shower," the nurse answered.

"Any chance..."

"Not today, Commander, but if you wish I'm sure I can arrange a sponge bath," Partington offered.

"Sounds like a plan," the injured man said as the nurse finished the adjustments on the IV. He closed his eyes and waited for his room mate to return and soon drifted toward sleep where his dreams were filled with memories of his fight with Wo Fat and the reality of them being half siblings.

**TBC!**


	23. Chapter 23

Williams returned to his room feeling like a new man. His hair was slicked back and he actually felt human again. He pushed the door open and quietly made his way to his bed when he saw McGarrett was sleeping. He sat on the edge and studied the man's battered face. To him, Steve looked vulnerable, his face relaxed, yet sometimes a soft cry would escape and Danny knew he was probably reliving some nightmare from the past.

What was it about McGarrett that made him want to spar with him, not physically, but verbally. He'd never had that with anyone else, mainly because the minute he started, the other person would make an excuse to leave. With Steve it was different, because neither one of them would back down. Maybe that's why they worked so well together.

Danny reached for the ice water on his table and drank half the glass before returning his attention to his partner. There was no doubt that Steve would recover, but how many times would he be able to cheat death? There were times when Danny thought he went looking for trouble, but he knew that wasn't the case. McGarrett didn't actively look for trouble, but he didn't back down when it found him.

"You keep staring at me I'm going to think you're interested," McGarrett said without opening his eyes.

"In your dreams," Williams said.

"No, that would be my worst nightmare," Steve said and shifted his body so that he could raise the head of his bed.

"No, there are worse nightmares than me," Danny said and shuddered at the thought of Nurse Wilson. A hint of a smile appeared as he looked at his friend. "You know, you look like you could use a bath. Why don't I tell the nurse you need help with that?"

"I could use a shower," McGarrett said.

"We both know that's not going to happen for a while, but a sponge bath could work," Williams said and pressed the button for the nurse.

"Why are you being so helpful, Danno?"

"You're hurt and besides I have to room with you," Williams said and told the nurse what was needed. He moved to sit in the chair by the window so he could have a better view of McGarrett's face when he saw their nurse.

"What's going on, Danny?"

"Nothing, but you know sometimes we don't always get what we want," Williams said as the door opened. His jaw dropped when he saw the pretty woman carry towels, facecloth, shampoo, and soap into the room.

"Hello, Commander, I hear you want to get cleaned up?" Lisa Partington said.

"What the hell? Where is Beulah Balbricker?"

"Who?" the nurse asked and watched as McGarrett held his arm to his side and laughed at the look on Williams' face.

"Nurse Wilson. She was here with Dr. Adamson. I thought she was our nurse today," Williams said.

"Oh, no, Dr. Adamson specifically requested her for you, Detective. He said she would make sure you listened to orders," Lisa said and turned to her patient. "Commander McGarrett is all mine so if you'll excuse us we'll see about making him comfortable."

"Of all the..."

"Close your mouth, Danny," McGarrett said with a smile.

Williams moved back to his bed and listened as the nurse told his partner exactly how they were going to do this. He lay back with his arms folded across his chest and wondered how the hell McGarrett seemed to have all the luck. He would have settled for a sponge bath if his nurse had looked like McGarrett's. He'd been saddled with a nurse who not only looked like the woman from Porky's, but had the same 'sunny' disposition. He heard soft laughter from behind the closed curtain and wondered why he'd been saddled with someone who could attract the opposite sex without even trying. Life just wasn't fear.

"Commander, you let me know if this is too much for you," the nurse said.

"I'm good," was the answer she got from the SEAL.

"Yes, you certainly are."

Danny could not believe what he was hearing and shook his head as the nurse pulled back the curtain once she was finished. There was no embarrassment and he could tell she was a professional as she cleaned up what she'd used with her patient.

"Commander, if you don't press that button I'll have to speak with Dr. Lewis. You know how he feels about his patients putting on a brave face when there's no need," Partington said before leaving the room.

Steve knew she was right and pushed the button as Danny came to stand beside his bed. He couldn't help, but smile when Williams shook his head and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Danny," McGarrett said.

"You just smile and they flock to you. You don't even have to say anything."

"Is there a problem in here?"

"No, Beulah...er, Nurse Wilson," Williams corrected quickly, but didn't miss the laughter from the man in the other bed.

"Beulah...I wonder if she was as tough as I am," the nurse said and motioned for Williams to come back to his bed. "Now, I believe it's time for your vitals and antibiotics."

"Better behave, Danny, or..."

"Lisa is on her break, commander, so I would advise you to practice what you preach," the big woman warned. "Now, Detective, let's get this done and I'll leave you two to your friends. They are waiting outside to visit with you, but I warned them to keep it short."

**5050505050 **

Catherine Rollins breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the office and made her way toward her quarters. She'd been given clearance for an emergency leave and would be headed stateside within the hour. She knew she owed several people for putting in a good word for her. She quickly packed her duffel bag, and headed for the deck where a chopper was ready to take her and an injured seaman to Hawaii.

Lieutenant Brian Metcalf had been injured in the boiler room, but he was expected to make a full recovery. The problem was he would need several skin grafts, and that was something they couldn't do on the ship. She waited while the 'doc' helped secure Metcalf before ducking beneath the rotary blades and taking the seat behind the pilot.

"Are you up for this ride, Lieutenant?" the pilot asked.

"Why, didn't you get your clearance yet?" Rollins teased.

"I think he got it out of one of those vending machines in Japan," the co-pilot said with a grin.

"Isn't that where you found your wife, Henry?"

"Don't remember, but she' mighty fine," Henry Dover said and heard the woman laugh behind him. They'd given this woman a ride on several occasions, even had a few drinks with her in a bar in Okinawa, and knew she didn't mind their verbal sparring.

Catherine knew exactly how Henry Dover met his wife and it certainly wasn't at a bar. It was during a party, one celebrating a victory by a man who'd been old he would never walk again. That man was in the co-pilot's seat and had never given up no matter what everyone else thought. Hank Dover had been there to help Greg Carter and walked by his side when he'd renewed his license and overcame a injury that would keep most men down for good. Cheryl Dover was Greg's physiotherapy nurse and she'd been one of the few who believed Greg had what it took to fight back.

Catherine leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the two men went through the flight check before taking off. Her thoughts turned to Steve McGarrett, and how much he'd been through with Wo Fat. She knew he would survive his injuries, and vowed to be there to help him, no matter how long it took.

She'd called Mary McGarrett and told her when she would be arriving in Hawaii and knew Steve's sister would be at the airport when she arrived. They'd already agree that she would be staying at the McGarrett home while she was on leave. It would make for some interesting conversations, especially once Steve was on the mend. They'd have to take into consideration that the house was old and the walls were thin and she'd have to curb her language and keep 'Oh God' to a minimum.

**5050505050 **

Mary McGarrett took a deep breath as she looked at her brother. She'd seen him hurt before, but not like this. He looked like he'd been hit by the proverbial mack truck and the fading bruises made her wince sympathetically. She knew Catherine Rollins would help him through this, and would keep her pending arrival to herself. Her brother would listen to Catherine, and she'd make herself scarce once she was sure Steve was well and truly on the mend.

Mary smiled at Danny and moved to the second bed. Steve was awake and watching her and she could see the difference in him already. Maybe he really was a Super-Seal, but right now he was as vulnerable as any patient inside the hospital. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, relieved that he didn't feel overly warm. "Hey, Big Brother, how are you feeling?"

"Thanks, for coming, Mary."

"Where else would I be?" she asked seriously.

"There has to be somewhere more exciting than visiting me in here."

"Maybe, but I'm where I want to be," Mary said and sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"From what the doc says it was close," Steve told her and reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know...is he...is Wo Fat really our half brother?"

"He seems to think so, but we'll do a DNA test to make sure."

"Why would dad not tell us about him?"

"He didn't know, Mary. Joe told me Dad left Shelburne..."

"Shelburne? Do we finally know what Shelburne is?"

"I think so, but I'm not clear on the details so we'll let Joe fill us in on them. I know it's a little village in North Korea, and that's where dad met Wo Fat's mother."

"Why is Wo Fat so different if he has the same father?"

"He grew up with his mother on the streets in Korea, Mary. He had it hard..."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him?"

"No, I don't. He could have chosen a different path and maybe dad and mom would still be alive."

"Do you think he had anything to do with mom's death?" Mary asked incredulously.

"Probably, but there's no proof...he's in jail, Mary."

"I know, but he seems to have fixated on you. Why do you think he hates you so much?"

"He's jealous...it's as simple as that. He's angry at dad because he thinks dad abandoned him, but he wouldn't do something like that had he known about Wo Fat," McGarrett told her. "Mary, there's nothing we can do to change what happened to Wo Fat. I wish to God there was, but he's made up his mind and he doesn't want to listen to anything we have to say."

"His loss," Mary said softly.

"Yes, it is," the injured man said. "Now, what about you? How's the job working out?"

"I love it, Steve. The people are great and what's not to like about visiting every city I ever dreamed of visiting. I'm supposed to fly to Paris next week, but..."

"Do it, Mary..."

"But you..."

"I'm fine and you need to go. I seem to remember Paris was the place your dolls went to when they travelled."

"Oh, God, you remember that?"

"Of course...since I piloted the plane most trips," McGarrett told her.

"There were some rough flights for Barbie and Ken...the great crash in the bathtub river is my favorite."

"Ah, yes, remember mom's face when she saw the mess on the bathroom floor?"

"How could I not remember? It took us a couple of hours to clean up the mess," Mary said and laughed when she realized Williams had hung on every word.

"So Steve played with Barbies?" Williams said with a grin.

"No, I flew the plane so Mary could take her Barbie dolls different places."

"But you crashed them into the bathtub..."

"Crashed who into what bathtub?" Kono asked as she walked into the room with Chin close behind her.

"Steve crashed a plane full of Barbies into a bathtub," Williams answered.

"Was anyone hurt?" Chin asked, fighting to keep from laughing at the image his mind conjured of the siblings playing together as children.

"Barbie nearly drowned, but Ken saved her," Mary answered with a sly grin as she looked at her brother.

"Don't even think about it, Mary," McGarrett warned.

"Oh, come on, Steve, even mom thought it was great," Mary said.

"This I have to hear. What did Steve do?" Williams asked.

"He pretended he was Ken and gave Barbie mouth..."

"To mouth," Kono finished and they all laughed, even Steve couldn't resist.

"You gave Barbie mouth to mouth?" Williams said.

"She nearly drowned...besides it was Ken giving the mouth to mouth," McGarrett said.

"You're always playing the hero, Big Brother, and please don't ever change," Mary told him, ad glanced at her watch. "I need to go, but I'll be back later. Is there anything you guys need?"

"A good cup of coffee," Williams answered.

"Sounds good...and Mary would you see if you can contact Catherine. The ship's been on radio silence for the last few days," McGarrett explained.

"Sure, I'll have her call you if she can," Mary said before kissing her brother and leaving the room. She'd already told the others that she'd heard from Catherine and would be picking her up in a few hours. Right now, though, she had something she wanted to do, someone she wanted to see and if Steve had any idea of her intentions he'd try to stop her.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat pretended to sleep every time someone came to check on him. The IV had been removed, but he was still receiving antibiotics through a heplock in his left arm. He refused anything for pain, not because he didn't need it, but because he wanted his mind clear. He needed to think, to make plans and contact his people to get him out of here. There was no doubt in his mind they would do as he asked, because to do otherwise, would mean certain people received information that would hurt people in high places.

"Wake up, Wo Fat, you have a visitor."

"I do not wish to speak with anyone."

"She said she doesn't give a damn what you want, so sit up and act like a gentleman instead of the jerk you are," the guard said and struck the bed rail with his stick. "She's a real pretty young lady, so be nice to her."

"So you're the bastard," Mary McGarrett snarled upon seeing the man who claimed to be her half brother.

"And you're my sister," Wo Fat said and sat up, hiding the surprise her visit caused him.

"So you claim, but I doubt it very much. You're nothing like Steve or my father," Mary snapped.

"Don't you mean our father?"

"Again that's what you claim, but what proof do you have?"

"Ask Joe White. I'm sure he can tell you about your father's sexual indiscretions."

"Even if he could, I wouldn't believe it. I'm sure the DNA will give us the answer. I will tell you this...if you do manage to escape and go after my brother again you just might find you've bitten off more than you can chew."

"It sound you could be a real hell cat."

"You have no idea how sharp my claws are, Wo Fat, and you better think about what I said," Mary warned and turned to leave.

"I would like to know if you are all talk like your brother."

"Unlike you, my brother could tear you apart with his bare hands, but he would at least give you a fair chance. You seem to think you're above the rest of us, but you're not. You're something I scraped off the bottom of my shoe," Mary said and left before the man could say anything else.

Wo Fat watched her leave with a hint of admiration in his eyes. He hadn't given his half-sister a second thought, but it seemed that might have been a mistake. Mary McGarrett had shown she was as much her father's daughter as Steve was his son. Perhaps, when things were finished between him and Steve he would check into his other half-sibling. Yes, there was something feisty and intriguing about her that warranted closer inspection and time to make plans to escape this prison.

**TBC!**


	24. Chapter 24

Catherine Rollins smiled when she spotted Mary McGarrett waiting outside the arrivals area and hurried toward her. The trip back seemed to take forever, but the truth was it was a normal flight with just a few turbulence to make it interesting. She hugged the younger woman before releasing her and following her toward the exit. "Mary, how is he?"

"He's doing okay, but he'll be a whole lot better when he sees you. You're better for him than any of the medications the doctor's insist he takes," Mary said with a mischievous grin.

"I'll do my best," Catherine told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be long gone before my brother is up to anything like the last time you visited...if not I'll invest in some good ear muffs," Mary told her. "How long is your leave?"

"Admiral Bennett called in several favors and I 30 days," Catherine answered. They'd reached the parking lot and Catherine realized Mary was driving Danny's Camaro. "Nice, how did you manage this?"

"Danny's on drugs," Mary answered with a grin. The truth was she'd simply asked and been given the keys before she left the hospital.

"Ah," Catherine said as they got into the car and drove out of the parking lot.

**5050505050 **

Steve could hear Danny and Rachel talking, but didn't want to intrude on their conversation. He knew Grace was with Kono in the park downstairs, while her parents discussed the possibility that Charles could be his. No matter what way the DNA tests went, someone would be hurt. If it was Danny, then he'd be there to help him deal with whatever happened. Maybe he'd take him out and they'd both get drunk before taking a cab home.

"I talked to Stan, Danny, he says he loves me no matter what and I..."

"Do you love him, Rachel?"

"Not like I loved you, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a cop's wife...it's hard enough to be your friend and be afraid every time the phone rings."

"If Charles is mine, Rachel...I want him to know and that means Stan won't have a say in how he's raised."

"I know, Danny, and I won't fight you on visitation."

"Thanks, Rachel...why don't we go check on Kono and Grace so Steve can sleep."

Steve sighed tiredly and debated whether he should push the button that would deliver the pain meds to his body, but he wasn't there yet. If he could move without setting off the fireworks, then he could do without the heavy drugs.

"You're not fooling anyone by being macho all the time."

A smile formed as he opened his eyes and turned to look at the woman who'd spoken those words. She stood framed in the open doorway with a smile that made his heart beat faster. "When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago. Mary picked me up," Catherine said and moved to his bed. She sat on the edge and leaned down to kiss his cheek, but found his mouth instead. "I thought...when they told me Wo Fat had you..."

"I'm sorry, Cath, I didn't mean to worry you," McGarrett said.

"It's not your fault, Steve.. Wo Fat is not man enough to come after you unless he's got his paid thugs..."

"Thugs?" McGarrett said with a grin.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," McGarrett said and raised the head of his bed so that they were face to face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask. I'm not one of those girls who enjoys hurt/comfort...especially when it comes to her man," Catherine told him.

"Glad to hear that," McGarrett said and nuzzled her hair. "God, you smell good."

"Yeah, right...I need a shower and I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I'm..."

"Just what the doctor ordered," the injured man told her. "How long will you be here?"

"30 days...and I'm staying at your house so don't go thinking you'll be able to disobey doctor's orders once you're released. I plan on..."

"Making me feel better...you know I always thought the whole 'kiss it better' worked really well and there's plenty of places I could use that procedure right now," McGarrett said with a roguish grin.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Mr. Super-SEAL," Catherine whispered against his lips. "When you get home you'll be going straight to bed..."

"Hmm, who can argue with the doctor...especially when..."

"Down, Boy, I said you'll be going straight to bed...I'll be on the couch."

"But what if I need something?"

"I'll make sure you have a bell..."

"Rather have you," Steve said and pressed his lips to hers. He drank in the scent of the woman even as she shifted and looked at him with a hint of a mischievous smile. God, he could drown in those eyes and be a happy man, but the sound of footsteps warned them they were no longer alone.

"Commander, I need to start your antibiotics. Excuse me, but could you leave."

"Steve, I'll be right outside the door," Catherine said and kissed his lips gently, unaware of the way the woman glared daggers at her.

"You really should be resting, Commander," Paulina told him.

"Seems like that's all I've been doing," McGarrett answered and closed his eyes as the nurse adjusted the flow of the antibiotics.

"I doubt that very much. You seemed too be doing more than you should have been," the woman scolded ad didn't miss the smile that formed on his face. She grew angry at the idea that the smile was for another woman and knew if it continued she would have to deal with the bitch.

"I thought you worked in the SICU?" McGarrett asked. There was something about this woman that reminded him of biting on tinfoil and he tried to shake it off.

"Usually I do, but they were short a couple of nurses on this floor and since I'm what they call a floater I volunteered to come in. Now, I've noted that you're not using the way you should be. There's really no need to ignore what your body tells you, so please stop being so macho and push the button. I''m sure Dr. Lewis would not have ordered it if he didn't think you needed it," Paulina told him and raised the side rails on his bed..

"I'll use it when I need it, Paulina," McGarrett told her as she finished taking his vitals.

"Can I come back in?" Catherine asked and saw the woman's eyes grow dark before she left the room. "What did I do to piss her off?"

"I have no idea, but she's got no right to be pissed at you," the injured SEAL answered.

"Well, she sure doesn't seem pissed at you," Catherine said and frowned when she noted the position of the rails. "Seems like she wants to make sure you don't go anywhere."

"As long as you stay there's no reason for her to worry about that."

"Don't go starting something you can't finish."

"Who says I can't finish?" McGarrett asked and pulled her close as she lowered the rail. "Now, why don't you put a chair against the door..."

"I don't think so," Catherine interrupted, but didn't pull away. God, it felt so good to hold her and he wanted nothing more than to pull her down with him, but it was not to be.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought plenty of shrimp."

"Kamekona, we're a little busy right now," McGarrett griped, but saw Grace and Danny behind him. It wasn't long before Chin, Kono, and Rachel came into the room. Grace headed straight for his bed and he smiled as Catherine moved aside and let the child take her place.

"Danno says you're a mess..."

"Grace!" Williams said.

"Did he really?" McGarrett asked and heard the others snicker as he stared at his partner.

"Well, you are," Williams stated.

"I'm not the only one in here."

"Maybe not, but you're certainly the most colorful," Williams said.

"Not for long," Kamekona said and opened one of the bags he'd brought with him. "I was going to call this Rainbow Shrimps Ahoy, but maybe it could be McGarrett..."

"Don't start, Kamekona," the injured SEAL warned.

"Well there's tiger shrimp so what about SEAL Shrimp ala McGarrett?"the big man asked. "It could be battered..."

"Just like Steve," Kono said and smiled as she helped Kamekona serve up the food. She handed Catherine a plate and watched as the woman returned to McGarrett's side.

"Do you want some?" Catherine asked.

"No, thanks, Cath, but right now I don't think I can handle Kamekona's specials," McGarrett answered.

"I brought my new specialty for you, Brah," Kamekona said and placed a bowl on the bedside table.

"What's this?"

"Chicken soup...mama style. She say you don't need spicy, not right now so she said to bring you this and told me to tell you there's plenty more where that came from," Kamekona said and smiled when McGarrett took the lid off the bowl and reached for the spoon Kamekona handed him.

"Smells great," McGarrett said.

"Hospital policy says there should only be two visitors at a time and what is that child doing in here."

"Ah, come on, Pretty Lady, give us a little..."

"I will not give you a little anything, Mr..."

"Pauline, if we promise to keep it down and not disturb the other patients..."

"I'm sorry, Commander, but hospital policy..."

"Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams are under police protection," Chin interrupted the woman. He'd seen her before, and thought she was pretty, but right now he thought she was simply a cold hearted bitch.

"Then why is the child here?"

"She's my daughter and she's allowed to visit," Williams snapped, glad his daughter was wearing the headphones and unaware of what was happening in the room.

"Pauline, what are you doing here?"

"I'm filling if for Johanna. She called in sick," Pauline answered.

"Johanna was assigned to the west section, Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams are in the east hall..."

"I figured I was finished with my patients and would help make your job easier," Pauline told

"I can handle my patients, Pauline, so please go back to yours," Kim Wong ordered and waited for the other woman to leave before turning to her patients. "Sorry about that. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you anymore."

"Thanks, Kim," Chin said and watched as the woman checked the charts.

"I see she already took your vitals, Commander, so that just leaves you, Detective," Kim said and proceeded to do her job as Kamekona smiled and wagged his eyebrows at the pretty nurse.

"You know...I feel a little fatigued..."

"I don't think you could feel a little anything, Kamekona," Williams teased.

"You wound me, Brah," the big man said and touched his fingers against his forehead as he moved closer to the dark haired woman. "Yes, I think I got a fever. Maybe you could give me some TLC."

"TLC? Oh, you mean The Learning Channel. I'm not sure what station you tune too, but I can find out," Wong said.

"Come on...a pretty nurse is just what the doctor ordered. How about I buy you dinner and..."

"I might just take you up on that, Kamekona, but are you sure you're man enough for me?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, I think I might be," Kamekona said and followed the woman out of the room.

"Steve, you look tired," Catherine said softly.

"I'm okay," McGarrett answered as the others seemed to enjoy the meal Kamekona supplied.

"Grace, why don't you come sit on my bed for while," Williams suggested and helped his daughter down as McGarrett nodded gratefully.

Catherine leaned in close and whispered softly as she kissed him. "Push the button and I'll stay until they kick me out."

"Promise?" McGarrett asked.

"Promise," Catherine said and watched as his fingers strayed to the button and pushed it. "Go ahead and sleep."

"Thanks...where's Mary?"

"She said she wanted to speak to Joe White," Catherine answered and brushed her fingers through his hair. She knew the medication would kick in pretty fast and he'd be asleep before long.

"Just tell...tell her to stay 'way from Wo...Wo Fat," McGarrett said just before he gave into the sleep his body and mind craved.

**5050505050 **

Joe White stood up as Mary McGarrett approached his table. She'd called to ask if she could talk to him alone and he'd suggested she meet him here. She looked so much like her mother it scared him and he wondered what she would say if she knew the truth about her mother's death. It was something he would have to keep from her until he could be sure they were all safe.

"It's good to see you again, Joe," Mary said and hugged the older man before taking the seat opposite him.

"You look great, Mary. That new job seems to agree with you."

"I love it, Joe. Where else does a girl get to fly all over the world and it doesn't cost her a dime?"

"The Air force," Joe said with a grin.

"But then I'd have to fight and I don't think I'd be very good at that," Mary told him and ordered a coffee when the waitress appeared.

"I know you didn't ask to see me to discuss your job, Mary, so what's going on?"

"I did something stupid today."

"What did you do?" Joe asked, his tone serious and slightly reprimanding as he looked at the woman seated across the table.

"I went to see Wo Fat."

"Sonofabitch! What the hell were you thinking? You might as well have drawn a big target on your back and waved your hands in the air! That bastard wouldn't hesitate to take you out if he thought it would get him what he wanted!"

"What does he want, Joe? Why does he hate Steve so much?"

"He blames Steve for his father's betrayal...their father's betrayal."

"Don't you mean our father's betrayal? Why does he blame Steve and not me?"

"Jealousy? Is that what this is all about, Mary? You think Wo Fat should hate you as much as he hates your brother?"

"No, of course not! I just don't understand why he wants Steve dead!"

"Steve was born after Wo Fat and your father didn't know about him. If he had I know things would have been different," Joe explained.

"Did you know her?"

"Know who?"

"Wo Fat's mother. Is she like him? Does she blame Steve for what happened?"

"No, she doesn't. Min Hoi is a beautiful woman and hates what her son has become. She knows what he does and she despises what he stands for."

"Steve told me Wo Fa grew up on the streets and that's why he turned to the Yakuza."

"That's part of it, but Wo Fat strikes me as being born bad. He'd despise Steve even if your father was involved in his life. Min was afraid of him...she still is, but at least now he's locked up," Joe told her.

"He's been locked up before...it never stopped him then," Mary told him as the waitress returned with her coffee.

"I'm calling in a few favors to see that it doesn't happen this time," Joe told her.

"Sometimes I wonder what you and Steve and my father do to make people owe you favors."

"You're better off not knowing," Joe said with a hint of a smile.

"Let me guess...you'd have to kill me if you told me."

"Something like that," White said and looked around. There were a few patrons in the coffee shop, but it had thinned out since he got there. "Mary, do us both a favor and stay as far away from Wo Fat as you can."

"I'll stay away if possible, but if he goes after Steve again I can't promise I'll be the good little sister...because I'm not, Joe, and I am as protective of my family as Steve is."

"I can see that," White said. "Are you hungry?"

"A little...I missed Kamekona's feast at the hospital," Mary said and took the menu from the middle of the table.

**TBC!**


	25. Chapter 25

Anger was something she was used to feeling, but right now there was a rage building inside hr that would not be calmed. She'd seen the woman so blatantly kissing Steve McGarrett. The bitch had practically thrown herself at him while he was a patient. Some women had no self control and fell all over themselves when they were in the presence of a male who oozed testosterone.

Pauline moved to the window of her high rise apartment and looked out over the city of Honolulu. The sun was going down as she opened the door and stepped out onto her balcony. She sighed as she glanced toward the hospital and silently cursed the woman who was at Steve McGarrett's side. She knew Catherine Rollins wasn't a pushover, but the woman was in the navy and eventually she would return to her ship. If not, she would die, it was as simple as that.

Money and power were things she was used to, although most people didn't know that about her. Most men just gave her a fleeting glance, mostly because while she wasn't beautiful, she was pretty. She'd had her share of dates, even been engaged to an Italian chef, but the man was as boring as watching the grass grow in the park across the street. She'd broken it off and given him back the cheap engagement ring he'd said belonged to his mother.

Pauline went back inside and poured herself a glass of an expensive Chablis that had cost more than most nurses earned in a week. For her, the finer things were possible because her parents had made some wonderful investments on her trust fund and she could live quite well without working. They never understood why she became a nurse, and she rarely saw them anymore unless they wanted her to attend some family function.

She enjoyed her job, not because she liked helping people, but because she enjoyed watching patients suffer. People often said and did things while sick or injured that they would never admit to, and that was what made her keep going back to the hospital.

Steve McGarrett had been a pleasant surprise, one she planned to enjoy when everything was set up a she wanted. It would take time, good things always did, but when it happened, he would be hers whether he came willingly or not.

Most people who knew her had no idea what she was really like. They saw her as a nurse who cared for those she was assigned to, and would never understand why she bothered to work. There were times when she wanted to travel the world, and she'd even bought open ended tickets to do just that, but they were still in the top drawer of her desk.

Pauline knew what she was doing was dangerous and that Steve McGarrett was a cop, not just any cop, he was the head of Five-O. It had been Governor Pat Jameson's pet project, but when she was murdered, Governor Dennison had re-instated the team after Steve was found innocent in her death.

Wo Fat was someone else she could call on to help her, but she didn't want to speak with him yet. He seemed intent on killing McGarrett, and that was something she didn't want. She wanted him alive and in her arms, or bed, or just about anywhere except in the other bitch's arms. She would not allow that to happen much longer.

Pauline drank the last of the Chablis and walked back inside her home. She too her cell phone and hit speed dial for a number she hadn't used until recently. It was answered on the first ring, the voice sounding sleepy yet enthused.

"_Well, Darling, it's nice to hear from you again...but I'm afraid things are not ready for you yet."_

"I understand it takes time, Emmet, but I was hoping you could at least give me an update on your progress," Pauline told him.

"_Hmm, an update...let's see. I am headed home later this week and will oversee the work needed to ensure Commander McGarrett is sequestered away for as long as your little ol' heart desires. You do realize he is quite the catch. I would not mind sampling his treasures myself."_

"You will not touch him, Emmet. Steve McGarrett is off limits to you and your staff. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Perfectly, Love, and for the money you're giving for my services I will see that he is untouched by anyone. Did you want him sedated?"_

"Just until I get there. It will take time to tame him, so please make sure he is unable to escape."

"_I will use whatever means necessary to keep him here."_

"I know I can trust you, Emmet."

"_With the money you send me you can be sure that trust will remain intact. I will call once everything is in place."_

"Very well, and Emmet, please don't speak to anyone about this...especially not my parents. They would not understand and would call it another of my obsessions."

"_I would never betray you, Love...after all I know where the bodies are buried."_

"I trust you will keep my secret."

"_Only because you will keep mine. Take care, Love, I'll start the McGarrett Project as soon as I return to the island."_

"I'll make sure I bring my nurse's uniform," Pauline said and smiled when the other man chuckled softly before hanging up. She poured another glass of the Chablis and returned to the balcony, her body tingling with excitement at the thought of having the virile SEAL under her care. It would take a lot of time and energy, but sooner or later he would understand she knew what was best for him. It certainly wasn't the dark haired bitch fawning all over him at the hospital. Some people should understand they needed to keep away from other people's property.

**5050505050 **

"Easy, Sailor, you're all right," Catherine told the injured man. She'd stayed with him throughout the day and at one point had even laid down beside him and gently ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. He'd been sleeping on and off throughout the afternoon, waking just long enough to pick at the food they brought for lunch and dinner.

"Cath, you okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. I'm not the one who was in the cage with Wo Fat. How do you feel?"

"Feel like hell," McGarrett said and pressed the button to raise the head of his bed. He noticed the curtain was closed and could hear whispered voices that told him Danny wasn't alone.

"Gabby's here," Catherine told him.

"She's good for him," McGarrett whispered and heard the couple leave the room.

"Yes, she is...he needs that."

"I know. He's been through a lot with Rachel and the baby."

"At least Rachel agreed to have the DNA test done."

"I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for him. For Rachel too, but after everything she's done to him in the last few months I'm amazed he can still be civil to her."

"They have a child together and Danny loves his daughter. He'll do anything to keep his visits with her in place."

"Has she ever tried to stop him from seeing her?"

"A couple of times, but Danny proved how he feels by uprooting himself and following her to Hawaii."

"Was that such a hardship considering he's with his daughter and in one of the most beautiful places in the world?"

"It is if you're Danny Williams and think heaven is the state of New Jersey," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly.

"You should be resting," Catherine said and gently massaged the tension from his upper body.

"Will you stay?"

"I'll stay until they kick me out," Catherine vowed and watched as he pressed the button beneath his fingers. She understood how hard it was for him to admit, even to himself, the need for pain management and was glad he'd finally given in to his body's need for relief. She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against his, relieved that he would make a full recovery as long as he did as the doctor's ordered.

**5050505050 **

Danny smiled as Gabby reached for his hand while they walked toward the elevators. He'd called her to tell her everything that had happened and explained that Rachel was no longer an influence in his life. He'd made a point of telling her that Charles could very well be his, and he would embrace him if it turned out to be true. She'd quickly told him she understood and asked if she could come see him.

"Danny, you're a good father and I want you to know I understand what happened between you and Rachel. I won't stand in the way of you being there for Grace and Charles, but I would like to see you more often," Gabby told him.

"I'd like that too," Williams said. "It's over between Rachel and I, but I won't lie and tell you I don't feel anything for her."

"You wouldn't be human if you could say that after everything you've been through together."

"Thanks, Gabby," Williams said and hugged her.

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Do you know when they're releasing you?"

"Hopefully tomorrow as long as the blood work is good," the detective told her.

"How would you feel about staying with me for few days..."

"Gabby, you don't have to..."

"I know I don't, but I have a spare room and a couple of days off. It would make sense for you to stay with me and I could make sure you don't overdo things," the woman said.

"That sounds like an offer that's too good to refuse," Williams said.

"Then we're set. I'll pick you up around 10," Gabby said as the elevator doors opened and she stepped inside.

"Thanks, Gabby," Williams said, smiling as he thought of spending some time getting to know her. Things were different between him and Rachel now, and he knew he no longer loved her the way he used to. She had her own life now, but they would always share the joy of a child, or children if Charles turned out to be his.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat knew he had to act soon and leave the country before the noose tightened further and he had no chance to use the resources at his beck and call. The Yakuza was denying him his rightful place, but they had no idea who they were dealing with. He had ties to The Russian and Italian Mafia that would make the Yakuza look like a child's version of the mob.

Since being released from the prison infirmary and placed in a regular cell, he'd spoken to no one, but he'd passed along a message through one of the other prisoners. If all went well it would take maybe two or three days for his release. Once that happened, he planned to leave the US and bide his time until he had the means to go after his 'brother' again. This time he would not play games with him, he would kill him on the spot and celebrate in the same breath.

Wo Fat could hear the other prisoners returning from their time in the yard and sat up as they passed his cell. A piece of paper was slipped through the bars and he quickly retrieved it before returning to his bed. He placed it under his pillow and waited until the cell doors were locked and he was alone before taking it out and opening it.

The message was in a simple code devised solely for the purpose of passing through the prisoners without the guards becoming suspicious. Although simple was not the correct word because the hidden meanings were right before your eyes, although you needed the code to understand what the words meant.

According to thee message hidden between the line, his untimely release from the prison was scheduled for two days from now. He would be sent to the infirmary at that time to check his injuries. While there an alarm would sound, thus sending most of the guards to the cell blocks and leaving him with minimal supervision with the doctor. The guard that was left had already been well paid to make sure he escaped before the alarm stopped. The doctor was also in on it and would say he had been sent back to his cell. The guard would be found with a shiv in his heart near the access used for deliveries, the man had no idea he was collateral damage.

Wo Fat closed his eyes and thought about Mary McGarrett and wondered if she would ever act on her threats. It would be interesting to find out, but, that too, would have to wait until the 'heat' was off. He knew where he would go once he left the country, but he would leave a message for his brother, one that would leave him wondering.

**5050505050 **

Steve watched as Danny finished packing his overnight bag. Dr. Adamson had signed his discharge papers and left instructions for his after-care. He'd overheard Danny calling Gabby and knew the woman would be there in an hour to take him to her place. He was glad Danny had someone to lean on. Now that things were really over between him and Rachel, they could enjoy spending time with each other.

"You sure you don't want me to stick around...you know...keep you company or something?"

"Are you kidding, Danny? You got your walking papers...start walking...no running to the nearest exit before someone decides to go proctological on you," McGarrett said with a grin.

"You can be a real ass sometimes," Williams said and they both started laughing at the unintended pun. They were still laughing when Dr. Lewis and a nurse came into the room.

Steve was holding his arms tight against his sides and couldn't speak, laughing even more at the look of surprise on the usually unflappable doctor's face. His expression changed when pain shot through his chest and abdomen and he fought to breathe. He felt hands on his body and tried to ride the nauseating waves, but the agony would not be so easily calmed. He could hear Danny asking questions, but could not find the strength to acknowledge him as Lewis and the nurse tried to make him comfortable.

"Commander, press the button beneath your fingers," Lewis ordered and noted the man's oxygen levels were low. He hoped they were not dealing with a punctured lung this late in the game, and heard the sound of the PCA pump delivering the pain medication.

Danny watched helplessly as Lewis and the nurse worked together to help his partner. Guilt gnawed at his gut as he thought about being the cause of McGarrett's distress. He knew it wasn't intentional, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with as Lewis pressed the button to raise the head of the bed and the nurse placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. It wasn't long before the injured man was breathing deeply and nodded at Lewis that he was okay.

"Well, I guess laughter was not the best medicine in this case." Lewis said.

"Fe...felt good," McGarrett told him and looked pointedly at Williams. "Thanks, Danno."

Williams swallowed convulsively and watched as Steve's eyes closed and he seemed to be sleeping. He looked at the doctor who was listening to McGarrett's chest and waited for the man to finish.

"He's okay, Detective, and it sounds like whatever you said made him feel good. Don't be angry at making him laugh, because sometimes, no matter how much it hurts at the time, it can do a world of good. I take it Dr. Adamson released you?"

"Yes, but I could..."

"Go home and rest...we'll take good care of Commander McGarrett," Lewis said as a woman entered the room.

"Danny, is everything all right?"

"Steve...he..."

"Is just fine. He's sleeping and I'm guessing you're here to take Detective Williams home," Lewis said.

"I am," Gabby answered.

"Good, see that he doesn't make a return trip through the ER," Lewis said before leaving the room with the nurse.

"Danny, are you all right?"

"I'm good...I just..."

"You feel guilt about leaving him?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"When it comes to the people you care about...yes," Gabby answered. "Let me take you home and if you feel up to it we can come back later today."

"Thanks, Gabby," Williams said and slowly walked out of the room with just a slight backward glance at the sleeping SEAL.

**5050505050 **

Pauline watched the doctor and nurse leave and smiled when Williams and his female friend left moments later. She saw the look the detective cast over his shoulder and waited until they were in the elevator before making her way to the room. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed, smiling as she reached out to run her fingers through the dark hair.

A soft moan reached her ears and she leaned closer, lifting the oxygen mask so she could press her lips against his. The danger of possibly being caught gave her a heady sense of excitement and she continued to kiss the sleeping man. This was just the beginning, a prelude to what she wanted, what she would do to possess this man.

"Cath..."

Anger flared and she continued to put pressure on his mouth in an effort to silence him. She heard him moan softly and knew it was time to leave, but she wanted more, craved more and allowed her fingers to explore his body before standing and looking at him as his eyes moved behind closed lids.

"I swear I will make you forget all other women, Steve...you and I are destined to spend the rest of our lives together," Pauline swore before kissing him and biting his lip, drawing blood before leaving the room.

**TBC!**


	26. Chapter 26

Catherine smiled at Steve's sister and knew the younger woman had stories she could tell her about her brother. She wanted to know what he was like as a child and now seemed like as good a time as any as they shared the morning meal on the back deck of the McGarrett home.

"What are you thinking about, Catherine?" Mary asked.

"Steve."

"Ah, my brother does seem to have that effect on women."

"Oh, really, does he bring them home?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him...but I don't think he's ever had anyone quite so...let;s just say spirited before."

"Well, I didn't realize we had company," Catherine told her with a grin.

"Yes, I remember you saying that," Mary said.

"What was he like when he was younger?"

"Smart assed and stubborn and always trying to look out for his baby sister."

"I'm intrigued...how did he look out for you?"

"Well, when dad sent us to the mainland Steve decided it was his job to make sure I stayed out of trouble. That's a hard job when you consider he wasn't that much older than me," Mary said.

"What happened?"

"I met this guy named Peter and Steve took an instant dislike to him. I figured it was because he didn't think he wanted me dating anyone. When he told me, or should I say he forbid me from seeing him, I showed him I could curse with the best of them."

"And?"

"Well, Peter and I found ways to meet up and I was sure I was in love with him so when he asked me to a party on campus I said yes."

"How old were you?"

"I was a very well proportioned 15 year old and rebelled against anything Steve said. I didn't tell him or our aunt where I was going...told them I was babysitting for the Johnsons," Mary said and took a sip of coffee before continuing. "So, I leave home while Steve is off doing whatever he wanted and met Peter at the mall. The party was at his friend's house and he'd borrowed a motorcycle."

"A bad boy?" Catherine asked.

"More than you know. He was heavily into drugs," Mary said sadly before continuing. "We arrived at the party there was beer and alcohol and drugs. The last part was in the open and I told Peter I wanted to go home and he laughed and told me to relax and enjoy myself. I told him to go to hell and I decked him."

"Did you leave?"

"I tried to, but he grabbed my arm and told me he'd invested too much time and energy to let me leave. He took me to a room at the back of the house and I screamed, but no one would help me and that's when I knew I was in real trouble."

"How did you get out of it?" Mary asked, angered at the thought of anyone being forced to do something they didn't want to do.

"I screamed and fought like my life depended on it and later realized that's exactly what was happening. That's when big brother showed up and came to my rescue."

"How did he find you?"

"Well, the Johnsons actually called the house and asked if I could babysit for them. Steve told her I had already left and that's when she told him I wasn't there and she hadn't called. He was pissed and let me tell you if you haven't seen my brother pissed it's really something, but that came later" Mary said and refilled her cup before continuing. "I remember hearing raised voices and then Peter tried to take off...I was crying and saw Steve deck Peter and then there were cops everywhere and my heroic brother wrapped me in a blanket, picked me up, and carried me out of the room. He took me to the hospital and had me checked out. Aside from a few bruises and scraped knuckles I was fine and went home the same day. Steve didn't say a word, but I could see how angry he was and I tried to talk to him."

"Steve can be stubborn," Catherine observed.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Mary said with a grin. "It took a couple of weeks before he finally spoke to me. Oh, don't get me wrong he was civil and he said hello and goodbye, but that was the extent of it until I cornered him and found out he was going into the services. That was a sobering admission and cried because I didn't want him to go and that's when I told him he'd always be my hero. He said that was dad's job and I said dad wasn't man enough for it, but my brother was. We talked for hours that day and I told him how angry I was at dad for sending us away. He said he'd always be there if I needed him and he's never gone back on that promise."

"He's proud of you, Mary."

"What's to be proud of?" the younger woman asked softly.

"Have you looked at yourself lately. You've showed Steve you've changed. He told me about your job with the airline and what happened. He said it took a lot for you to go to him, but that you did was a turning point in how he looked at his kid sister. He said you'd grown up and could stand on your own two feet, but he'd always be there for you."

"He said that?"

"Yes, he did," Catherine told her, and saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Did he ever tell you about the time he had tonsillitis and couldn't talk?"

"No, he didn't," Catherine said.

"He hated being sick and wouldn't tell anyone just how bad he felt. He worked part time while he went to school and I guess that's when I first realized my big brother wasn't Superman after all. I was home alone...school finished early because of some meeting or another and I figured I'd help my aunt and make dinner. When Steve walked in he looked like hell..."

"I didn't think that was possible," Catherine whispered, unaware she'd spoken loud enough that the other woman heard.

"You've got it bad," Mary said.

"What?"

"My aunt used to call it the love bug and you've got it bad."

"I..."

"It's okay, Catherine, you and Steve are good for each other," Mary said. "Anyway, he came in and didn't realize I was there and he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. He was shaking and I moved to help him and he said he was good...that's when i knew he was really sick. When Steve says he's good it's a sure bet he feels as bad as he looks, maybe even worse. So I got him to his room and he was burning up. I helped him get undressed and he said he was cold. Mom used to say you needed to bring a fever down as fast as you could and so I got cold water and started wiping him down. I forgot all about dinner until the smoke detector went off. Steve nearly came off the bed and I guess he thought it was someone breaking into the house because he went all SEAL and started pushing me toward his closet. His voice was so weak and he seemed to think I needed protecting...he always thinks I need protecting."

"That's because he cares what happens to you, Mary."

"I know, and believe me I wouldn't want him to change. I just need him to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Oh, believe me he knows that," Catherine said. "So what happened with the sick SEAL?"

"My uncle and aunt came home and Steve was still trying to lock me in the closet. There was smoke everywhere and I was fighting to get Steve to focus on me when I heard my uncle curse. I called out and warned them something was wrong with Steve, but told them I was okay and that he was sick. It would have been funny except Steve seemed to have no idea where he was or what he was doing. All that seemed to matter was that he had to protect me."

"Can't blame him for that," Catherine said.

"No, I can't and believe me that's hard for me to admit. Anyway it took me another half hour to convince him that everything was okay and that only happened because my uncle got the smoke cleared and the detector shut off. So Steve wound up with a fever of 103 and we took him to the hospital. Turns out he had a bad case of tonsillitis and it was decided that they needed to be removed. Steve woke up with me and our aunt in the room and when she gave him a drink of water I thought someone must have shot him. He cried out and grabbed his throat and moaned and I knew my brother was normal after all. He tries to hide when he's in pain, but there are signs even he doesn't know he shows," Mary explained.

"Like when he says he's good," Catherine asked.

"Exactly. I have seen him cry, Catherine, but that's something he rarely lets anyone see. He didn't know I was watching him the day mom died, but I saw him...saw how much pain he was in and wanted to go to him, but I didn't know how to approach him. Seeing Steve cry is not something I ever want to see again," Mary told her and glanced at the clock. "We should get moving."

"Thanks for telling me about your brother, Mary."

"You're good for him...I've seen the way he looks at you and I hope things work out for you. If it does I expect an invitation to the wedding."

"You'll be the first to know," Catherine said and started cleaning the table.

**5050505050 **

Joe White had called in several favors and knew he was rapidly depleting the ones he'd held in check. It would all be worth it if he could make sure Wo Fat would never hurt anyone he cared about again. Steve and Mary McGarrett had no idea just how dangerous the bastard was. Now that he knew the truth, Wo Fat would stop at nothing to make sure he got his vengeance against his father.

Joe looked at the man walking toward him and knew he was scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one. Lee Chung Wong was head of an underground organization that could rival The Yakuza in terms of drugs and money. The difference was, they also had a reputation of paying their debts and Joe had saved Wong's son from an irate Mexican warlord. That had been 18 years ago and Lee's son was now a doctor with a family of his own. He motioned to the chair opposite him and shook hands with the older man.

"It is good to see you, Joseph, but I am unsure what it is you want of me?" Wong said as his guards surrounded them and watched for any sign of trouble.

"I know you dislike The Yakuza as much as I do, Lee, and that's why I asked you here."

"This has something to do with Wo Fat and Steve McGarrett does it not?"

"Yes, it does. I know you're not a fan of either man, but Steve's always been like a son to me and I want him protected. Wo Fat blames him for their father not being there for him."

"Does McGarrett know about his mother?"

"No, and for now that remains between us. I appreciate what you've done to help keep the truth about Shelburne a secret."

"Only the partial truth. It seems that village holds more than just the truth about John McGarrett's bastard son."

"I know, but Min had nothing to do with what's happening now and I want her kept safe. If Wo Fat ever finds out she helped me then he would have her killed."

"Wo Fat is in a maximum security prison is he not?"

"Yes, he is, but that didn't hold him before and he managed to get past security and kill Victor Hesse. I want him taken out for good."

"If I do this my debt to you is finished."

"Yes, it is," Joe told him. The man may be a criminal but he admired Wong for having the good sense to know when he should back off. Years ago they'd been mortal enemies, but that had changed and could easily change again once this was finished. "Will you do it?"

"Consider it done," Wong said and stood up. "It was good to see you again, Joe, but the next time we will not meet as friends."

"That is your choice, Lee, but I will honor it," White said and shook the man's hand. "I will expect proof that the deed is done."

"Of course," Wong said and was surrounded by his men before he left the establishment.

White sat back and nursed the drink he'd ordered before Wong's arrival. The man would do what he asked, but over the years he'd learned not to trust anyone who had their own agenda. Wong would arrange for Wo Fat's death, but would he carry through with it was another matter. That was the reason Joe asked for proof and he'd seen anger flare in the other man's eyes. It was an admission that the trust was no longer there, if it ever had been. Joe took a deep breath before finishing his drink and heading for the hospital.

**5050505050 **

Steve slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he tasted blood on his lips. He reached out and pressed the button to raise the head of his bed and looked around. The blinds on the window were closed and the door to his room was only partially open. His right hand covered the wound to his abdomen as he forced his mind to ignore what his body was screaming and sat up. He closed his eyes and fought to stay where he was, while waves of nausea churned through his gut.

"Going somewhere, Commander?" Harriet Wilson asked and shook her head when the stubborn man opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I need to go," McGarrett said.

"Go where?"

"To the...look, I just need to go," the SEAL told her.

"Ah, yes, I see, but for now you should just lay back and I'll get you a urinal," the big woman ordered and gently lifted his legs back on the bed before raising the rail. "You stay where you are and I'll be right back."

McGarrett knew there was no point in arguing with the woman Danny had nicknamed Beulah and closed his eyes until she returned. He smiled and told her he was good when she asked if he need help.

"I'll wait outside. Just give me a holler when you're done," Wilson ordered. She walked out of the room and listened for any sound that would signal her patient was in trouble and smiled when he called her name. She took the urinal, handed him a wet facecloth and towel before leaving the room.

Steve leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard footsteps approaching his room. He smiled as the two women entered and approached the bed.

"You know I've read some fan fiction..."

"Fan fiction?" McGarrett asked with a frown.

"Remember when I was a kid and we watched the TV shows about cops and robbers?"

"How could I forget? You'd spend the next hour upset with the writers for not showing how the hero walked away after he was shot or knocked out," the injured man said.

"Well, fan fiction wasn't around so much then, but it is now and a lot of those amateur writers should have written the show. The comfort matched the hurt and right now you look like one of the heroes in one of my favorite stories. I just wish it wasn't real this time," Mary told him.

"I was the same way, Mary," Catherine said and leaned in conspiratorially. "I probably still am, but I don't get much chance to read so if you could recommend some good ones I'd love to check them out."

"Sure, any particular fandom?" Mary asked.

"Bones or Criminal Minds...Booth or Hotch and Morgan are just so damn hot..."

"Excuse me, but I am still here," McGarrett told them and wasn't sure he should have interrupted when the two women decided they should fix his blankets and plumped his pillow.

"So, should we take his pulse and temperature while we're at it?" Mary asked.

"I'd love to take his temperature, but I'm afraid for my version I'd have to ask you to leave," Catherine said mischievously.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about going back to work and leaving Steve on his own with Nurse Rollins on the job," Mary said with a grin.

"Are you going back to work already?" McGarrett asked.

"I'd love to stay, Big Brother, but I'm afraid they won't give me any more time off," Mary said and took his hand. "I'm just a phone call away if you need me, Steve."

"Thanks, Mary, you have no idea how much that means to me," Steve told her. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I have a flight to France at noon...and yes, it's work related and I'll be taking a second flight back to New York. I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I really do love my job."

"That's good to hear," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly.

"Steve you should press that button or I'll go find your nurse and tell her you're being stubborn again," Catherine said.

"I'm good," McGarrett said and stared at his sister when she started to laugh and hold her arms against her stomach. "What's so funny?"

"That's usually what the hero says when the doctor or nurse asks him how he feels...either that or 'I'm fine'," Mary answered. "Push the button, Steve, we'll be right here."

Steve nodded and pressed the button, shaking his head as the two women began talking softly. He picked up several words here and there and filed away the issue of fan fiction for a later day when he could use the ammunition to tease them both.

**TBC!**

Author's note- Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who continues to leave reviews and for putting this on their favorites and alerts list. I'd also like to thank the readers who leave reviews and don't hear back from me. I try to reply to everyone, but sometimes I am unable to do so...Winnie


	27. Chapter 27

Steve opened his eyes and knew he wasn't alone. He also knew his visitor wasn't Catherine or Mary, yet there was no sense of danger. He looked at the man standing near the window and wondered why he felt like Joe White was holding a lot back. That the man had secrets was a given, but lately he also felt like White had a hidden agenda, one Steve wasn't sure he wanted to know.

John McGarrett had trusted White, but he'd also told Steve to trust his instincts and right now he was torn because he couldn't quite accept what his former commander had to say. He needed to know more about Shelburne, because right now he didn't think he had the whole story. Oh, he no longer doubted that Wo Fat was his half brother, but there was more to it than just a village in Korea.

"You're wrong you know."

"About what?" McGarrett asked.

"Whatever you think of Shelburne it starts and ends with Wo Fat. He can try to lay the blame at your feet, but there was nothing you could have done. Your father didn't even know about Wo Fat."

"Did you, Joe?"

"Did I what? Know about Wo Fat?" White answered his own question before continuing. "If I'd known I would have gone to John, but I didn't, Son. I hope you know me better than that. I wouldn't have left a child to live on the streets."

"I'm glad to hear it. So what are you doing about Wo Fat?"

"He's in jail," White answered.

"That's not what I meant. I want to know what you're planning to do. I've seen you...I know you have contacts I can't even begin to imagine and I don't see you letting Wo Fat sit in some jail cell with his meals handed to him on a silver platter..."

"You make it sound like he's in a fancy hotel," White observed.

"Isn't that exactly what it is...he's in a private cell with access to showers and anything else he wants. I'm betting he's even allowed to contact whoever he wants to...whenever he wants to. He just doesn't have to go through channels like most prisoners," McGarrett spat.

"You shouldn't be worrying about Wo Fat, Son..."

"Oh, really? He's already threatened to kill me and who knows what he's got planned for Mary. I won't let him hurt her, Joe."

"Neither will I...you've got my word on that," White vowed.

"Then tell me what you've got planned," McGarrett ordered.

"Some things are better left alone, Steve. Let's just say I've put some things in motion and Wo Fat won't be a problem much longer."

"I've heard that before, Joe, what makes this any different?"

"I've called in a favor...one that assures me we won't have to worry about him much longer. I told him I wanted proof."

"Proof of what?" McGarrett asked softly.

"That he's been taken care of," White answered. "I can't say anything more than that...just take my word for it."

"I don't know if I can, Joe," the SEAL said of the trust he once had in this man. Things had changed between them, and he just didn't have that same trust he once had. The fact that he was able to admit this to the man told him there was still some trust between them, but they would have to rebuild their relationship.

"I understand, Son, but believe me when I tell you I won't let Wo Fat hurt my family," White told him as McGarrett's nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry...am I interrupting something," Carrie O'Brien asked.

"No, I was just leaving," White told her. "Steve, take it easy and I'll let you know how things go before I leave."

"You're leaving?" McGarrett asked.

"As soon as I get confirmation...it could be a few days, but in case I don't get to see you before then...take care and do what the doctors and nurses tell you," White said, nodding to the pretty dark haired woman before leaving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Carrie said as she adjusted the flow of his IV line.

"You didn't," McGarrett assured her and shifted on the bed. He gazed out the window and wondered just how long Lewis planned to keep him pinned down. Realistically, Steve knew he had a long road ahead of him, but he'd never been one to admit when he was hurting and he wasn't about to start now. The sooner he got back on his feet, the sooner he could make sure Wo Fat wasn't a threat to the people he cared about.

"Commander, I'm going on break in ten minutes. Is there anything you need before I go?" Carrie asked.

"Is Dr. Lewis around?"

"No, I'm afraid he's gone for the day. He'll be around tomorrow morning at six," she answered.

"Tell him I'd like to speak with him," McGarrett told her.

"Uh oh, don't tell me you're already thinking of going AWOL on us?"

"No," the head of Five-O said with a sheepish grin. "I just want to find out how long he plans on keeping me here."

"Surely you realize you need help?"

"I know, but sometimes too much help makes a man forget how hard it is to come back," McGarrett said and smiled when he saw Danny, Abby, and Grace in the doorway.

"Can we come in?" Grace asked and skipped toward McGarrett's bed when the nurse excused herself. "Hi, Uncle Steve, when are you coming home?"

"Hi Grace, I'm going to ask Dr. Lewis tomorrow. Is Danno being a good patient?" Steve asked.

"Gabby and I are making sure he rests," Grace said as her father sat in the chair by the window.

"Just you wait until you're out of here...Grace has been shopping and she wants to practice her bandaging skills. Since you've got a lot more cuts she's going to have a lot more to do," Williams said with a grin.

"I've been practicing with my dolls, Uncle Steve, and Gabby says I'm a natural," Grace said and turned on the TV.

Steve smiled at the child and watched as she put on the headphones and began flicking through the channels. He wanted to ask Danny if there was anything new where the baby was concerned, but he didn't want to say anything in front of the child. It didn't surprise him that Williams seemed to know what he was thinking.

"The DNA samples are done...it'll be a couple of weeks before we know," Williams said softly and smiled at Gabby. She'd been with him when the arrangements were made and told him if he needed anything she was just a phone call away. "We saw Joe leave...is everything okay between you?"

"I don't know, Danny. We talked, but he's still holding back. He knows more than he lets on and I just can't trust him where Shelburne is concerned," McGarrett told him.

"Maybe it's best if you don't know."

"Would you think like that if it was your family?"

"No, I'd want to know," Williams answered honestly and could see his admission was what McGarrett wanted to hear. They were more alike than either of them care to admit, but the one thing they never lied about was family and what it meant to them.

"Looks like this party needs some cheering up."

"Kamekona!" Grace said and jumped down from the bed. She hurried over and gave the newcomer a hug.

"Hi, Gracie, is the hug for me or for what I have in this bag?" the big man asked with a grin.

"It's for...for both," Grace answered honestly as Kono and Chin came into the room.

"Tell me Beulah isn't your nurse," Williams said.

"She's not...why?"

"I think we're a little over the limit when it comes to visitors," the Jersey native told him.

"I won't tell if you don't," Gabby said as Kamekona placed a bag on the table in front of McGarrett.

"What's in the bag?" McGarrett asked.

Kamekona leaned in close and whispered softly. "I thought you could use some real food..not the stuff they give you in here. It's shrimp and rice and vegetables, but I went easy on the spices."

"Thanks, Brah," McGarrett said and opened the bag, surprised to find his stomach rumbled appreciatively. He took out the plastic container and took off the lid before reaching for the fork.

"Where's mine?" Williams asked, eyebrow rising as he looked at Kamekona.

"At the truck on the beach," the big man answered with a cheeky grin. "I'm sure Miss Gabby would enjoy a candlelight dinner near that ocean."

"I'm sure she would, but it won't be at your meals on wheels," the Jersey native said.

"Not even if I thrown in a new T-Shirt?"

"The one that only comes in Kamekona size?" Williams asked.

"Danny, you and I could..." Gabby stopped as she realized Grace was watching her. "You know...it would be cozy to share."

"Deal," Williams said and turned to the bog Hawaiian. "I'll take the T-shirt."

"Done," Kamekona said. "What type of shrimp would you like."

"None...just the shirt."

"No shrimp...no T-Shirt. A man's got to take care of business."

"I'll make you a deal...I'll order shrimp as long as the T-shirt doesn't have your face on it," Williams said.

"But that's how I get known. You wear the T-Shirt and people won't mistake me..."

"Believe me, Cuz, people don't mistake you for anyone..."

'

"Or anything," Kono finished for Chin and the group laughed at the look on the big man's face.

"You wound me..."

"We could hardly miss," Williams teased and knew Kamekona would give as good as he got.

"Just for that I'm going to charge you taxes on the shirt and I'll make sure my face is on both sides."

"You could save yourself a few bucks and do a profile...no, wait, that would take twice as much ink," Danny observed.

"Play nice, Danno," McGarrett said.

"I am playing nice..."

"No, you're not, Danno," Grace said with a frown. "Remember what Thumper's mother said in Bambi?"

"I don't seem to remember exactly what..."

"If you can't say something nice don't say nothing at all," came from everyone including Kamekona and the group laughed at the look on Danny's face.

"Oh, sure, gang up on the injured..."

"Give it up, Danny, you were not playing nice," Gabby told him.

Steve relaxed, enjoying the company they provided and closed his eyes. He knew he hadn't done Kamekona's gift justice, but right now he wasn't hungry, and felt sleep calling to him. He heard some of them leaving, but couldn't seem to find the energy to speak to them, yet he knew they would understand.

**5050505050 **

Wo Fat looked at his visitor, a hint of a smile on his face as he listened to the woman who gave birth to him. He had no idea why he'd sent for her, but she was here now and he knew he should thank her for coming. She spoke English, but not very well and he knew they could talk openly here because he 'owned' the guard who'd set this up.

"Why do you dishonor me like this?" Min Hoi said, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her son.

"I did not dishonor you, Mother, you dishonored yourself when you allowed him to touch you. No man would want you after you gave yourself so willingly," Wo Fat raged.

"What John and I had was more than most people share in a lifetime. I am sorry you did not know your father..."

"Never call him that," Wo Fat ground out as he stared at the woman whose eyes were filled with tears. "John McGarrett was simply a sperm donor..."

"No, John McGarrett was a man and I loved him for the gift he gave me. My only regret is that you have never listened to what I had to say about him. I wish...I wish you were more like..."

"Like what, mother? Like my 'brother'?" Wo Fat snapped. "I will never be like Steve McGarrett and I will never allow you to compare us again. Go home..."

"Please, My Son, don't continue with this vendetta. It is wrong to keep hating and will turn you into a monster. I never meant for you to be like this. I tried to teach you about your father, but you were always so angry..."

"You have no idea what anger means, Mother. Go home and when I am free I will come to you."

"I did not think you would be freed. That is why I came to see you," Min said softly.

"You must know I am not a man who takes being incarcerated very well. I will be free and when I am..."

"Please, stay away from your brother..."

"What of my sister? Should I stay away from her as well?"

"They have never done anything to hurt you...why do you insist on hurting them?"

"They took what should have been mine. Our father...my father should have been there for me. He should have been proud of who I am and what I accomplished without his help."

"He would not be proud of who you are. He would be saddened...as am I," Min told him.

"You should have thought of that before you slept with him," Wo Fat said and stood up. "I will speak no more of this, Mother...go home and do not speak of this with anyone. You would not like me as an enemy."

"I do not like you now," Min whispered as the guard entered the room and escorted her out.

Wo Fat watched her leave and waited for his guard to return him to his cell. The man had been a mean SOB until Wo Fat had shown him just what he could do even locked in a cell. He would stay alive as long as he was useful, but when the time came, David Barkley would be dead by unknown assailants.

"All right, Wo Fat, let's go!" Barkley ordered and tapped his stick against the door frame. He licked his lips at the thought of the money this man would give him and knew he could probably hold out for more. Maybe he could even retire after this was over.

Wo Fat stood up and walked ahead of the man. They made their way to his cell block and he nodded to several inmates who would take care of Barkley when the time was right. They reached his cell and he waited for the door to open before stepping inside and placing his cuffed hands through the bars so the guard could remove them. He lay back and placed his hands beneath his head as he thought about his 'brother' and how good it would feel to have his blood running through his fingers.

**TBC!**


	28. Chapter 28

Steve knew he was being stubborn, but they'd removed the last IV the day before and he was finally up and around. Lewis had been in to see him that morning and told him if all went well over the weekend then he'd sign the discharge papers Monday morning. Mary had been in to say goodbye and was probably already on the plane...he missed her, but he knew she would be back.

Catherine had already been in to see hm and promised she'd be back before lunch. She had two more weeks and planned to spend the whole time taking care of him. He wasn't going to argue with that and had his own plans for his recovery. Who said that bed rest couldn't be used for other things besides sleeping.

Steve slipped on the hospital issue slippers and stood on his own two feet, but grabbed for the bed when a wave of dizziness washed over him. He closed his eyes and could hear Danny's voice in his head.

_'What the hell were you thinking, Steven? You go falling on that pretty face of yours and the insurance rates go through the roof and the taxpayers have to foot the bill and since I'm a taxpayer I'd rather not have to pay any more than Uncle Sam already takes you moron!' _

"Shut up, Danno," McGarrett whispered.

"Talking to yourself now, Steve?" White asked with a grin.

"Danny's in my head."

"Damn, glad I'm not in there with him."

"You could shoot him," McGarrett said.

"I don't think so...it's too much fun watching you two dance around each other. I swear you're like an old married couple," White told him.

"We wouldn't get to be old an old married couple," Steve told him.

"Why not?"

"If I just shoot him I'd be out in less than ten for good behavior," McGarrett answered with a grin.

"True, but let's not go shooting him just yet. I hear he's got good connections for pizza."

"He does at that," the SEAL said and grew serious. "Anything new on Wo Fat?"

"Nothing...he's still in his cell," White said.

"Make sure they stay on their toes. He's not going to be a model prisoner for long."

"They've got him in maximum security. He's not going to escape, Steve," White vowed and looked up as Danny, Chin, and Kono came into the room.

"Are we interrupting something?" Williams asked.

"We were just talking about Wo Fat," McGarrett said.

"Tell me that bastard didn't escape," the Jersey native spat and moved to sit on th bed beside his partner. "You okay?"

"Not really, but I will be once I get out of here. Did Mary get off all right?"

"She did, Boss, and she said to tell you to behave yourself," Kalakaua told him.

"Thanks, Kono," McGarrett said, grateful that she'd taken Mary to the airport while Catherine was busy at the Navy office. They'd called her to update her on several things and make sure they had everything they would need in case of an emergency.

"Any word on when you're getting out of here?" Chin asked.

"I'd like to go home today, but Lewis said if everything is good on Monday he'll let me go," McGarrett answered.

"Catherine still staying with you?" Kono asked with a hint of a mischievous smile.

"Yes, she is," the injured SEAL told her.

"Well, since there's supposed to be a limit on visitors I'll take my leave," White said.

"Thanks, Joe, see you later," McGarrett said.

"You will, Son, but it'll be a while. I need to finish a couple of projects I started so I'm catching a flight to the mainland tonight. If you need anything...anything at all you know how to contact me," White told him.

"Joe, be careful," McGarrett warned.

"That's supposed to be my line," White said and said goodbye to the others before leaving the room.

"Chin, has there been anything new on The Yakuza?" McGarrett asked and walked slowly around the bed until he reached the chair beside the window.

"They've been quiet, but there have been whispers," Chin answered.

"What kind of whispers?" Williams asked.

"Well, if the rumors are right then there's a contract out on Wo Fat," Chin told them. "The bastard is probably safer being in maximum security."

"Too bad we can't help them finish the job," Kono offered.

"Maybe someone will get lucky and find a way to gut him," Chin agreed and saw what he thought was sadness in McGarrett's eyes. "Steve, I know he's your brother, but..."

"I don't have a brother, Chin," McGarrett interrupted. "You guys and Mary are my family. Not sure if I told you this, but thanks for not giving up on me."

"You didn't give up on me...seemed only fair that we return the favor," Williams said.

Steve smiled as he glanced out the window, but it disappeared as a shudder ran down his spine. He stared at the parking area across the street, but didn't know why he suddenly felt like hell was going to rain down on all of them.

"Steve, you okay?" Williams asked.

"Think so...just a bad feeling," McGarrett answered.

"Hell, I hate when you get those because it usually means an all out war if about to start," Chin observed.

"Chin, do me a favor and check on Wo Fat," the SEAL said.

"Wo Fat's behind bars, Steve...maximum security and there's no way..."

"Never say no way where he's concerned, Danny," McGarrett whispered and listened as Chin did as he asked. One look at the man's face told him all he needed to know, but he waited until Chin finished his conversation.

"That was Duke," Chin said.

"Wo Fat?" Kono asked.

"Yes, there was a riot at the prison...five dead including two guards," Chin said. "Kono and I need to get out there."

"Was Wo Fat amongst the dead?" McGarrett asked.

"Unknown, they're still checking the prisoners. Duke is there, but right now they can't get in until the tear gas is cleared," Chin explained. "We'll call as soon as we find out anything."

"I'm coming..."

"No way in hell, Danny. You're still on sick leave and I'm not..."

"Chin, I'm going and that's final!" Williams said.

"Steve, tell him he's..."

"Danny, go tell the nurse I'm leaving with or without Lewis' signing the papers," McGarrett snapped.

"Like hell you are!" Williams spat.

"How are you going to stop me?"

"I'll sit on you if I have to!"

"Danny, make sure he stays put! We'll call you from the prison," Chin said and hurried out of the room with Kono right beside him. They could hear McGarrett and Williams arguing and knew both men were just stubborn enough to figure out a way to follow them. "Kono, call Gabby...I'll call Catherine."

"They're gone...go get the nurse, Danny."

"Steve..."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Danny...besides, Lewis was setting me free on Monday."

"He may have been cutting you loose, but that was from the hospital...not giving you the go ahead to go back to work. In case you haven't noticed...you're a mess!"

"Are you telling me you're going to wait here?"

"Yes," Williams said.

"Really?" McGarrett asked softly.

"Yes."

"My clothes are in the closet over there."

"Steve, we can't..."

"Yes, we can. I need to know, Danny. I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"Leaving the hospital AMA isn't stupid?" Williams asked.

"Maybe, but like I said...I was getting out on Monday anyway" McGarrett said as Williams made his way to the closet. It took some doing and not a small amount of cursing, but McGarrett was soon dressed in his own clothes. "Make sure the coast is clear."

"If Beulah is around...you're on your own," the Jersey native told him.

"Coward."

"Damn right...she's a mean SOB and I'm not going to get between you two if she's out there," Williams said and checked the hallway. "It's clear...maybe we should use the stairs."

"Good plan," McGarrett agreed and waited until Williams signaled the all clear before exiting the room and heading toward the stairwell two doors down the hall and on the right. They made it down to the main floor without incident, and Steve tried not to show just how much it had taken out of him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Williams asked.

"I need to know, Danny," the SEAL answered honestly.

"I understand," the Jersey native said as they exited the stairwell into the back parking area.

"How'd you get here?" McGarrett asked.

"I drove. My car's parked near the front. Come on, just try not to walk like a zombie, and once we find out you're coming back here even if I have to cuff you and throw you over my shoulder!" Williams told him and made sure his partner understood it was more than just a threat, it was reality. The sun shone down on them as a soft breeze caressed their cheeks. It felt like a normal, breathtakingly beautiful Hawaiian day, yet there was utter chaos in a nearby prison. God help them if people like Wo Fat had escaped. They reached his car without mishap, although Danny couldn't remember ever seeing Steve so pale before. He knew the man was calling on all his training to keep from showing just how much pain he was in.

**5050505050 **

Chin pulled to a stop in the closest parking spot to Halawa Prison and exited with Kono hot on his tail. They hurried toward the main entrance in time to find the warden going over the list of names with the head guard and several police officers.

"Chin, Officer Kalakaua, it is good to see you, but I wish it was under better circumstances," Hal Brewster said and shook both their hands. He'd gone to school with Chin Ho Kelly and respected the man even with the charges he'd faced. He didn't know Kono well, but he knew she was quickly making a reputation for herself with Five-O.

"Anything new on Wo Fat?" Chin asked as a guard handed the warden a piece of paper.

"He's not in his cell and he's not amongst the injured or dead," Brewster answered.

"Dammit! I thought he was under maximum security," Kono snapped.

"He was, but if you know anything about government funding and prison resources you'd know we're understaffed at the best of times," Brewster told her. "I wish I had better news...I know what Wo Fat has cost all of you."

"Is he the only prisoner unaccounted for?"

"No," Brewster said and checked the sheet. "Sang Min is also missing."

"Sonofabitch!" Chin swore. "Was he close to Wo fat?"

"No, they were in separate cell blocks. Wo Fat was in maximum security while Sang Min could move around freely," the warden explained.

"Could he have gotten to Wo Fat?" Chin asked.

"It's possible," Brewster answered. "They could have seen each other in the showers or in the lunch room. I'll check with the guards and prisoners as soon as everything is in lock down."

"You mean it's not in lock down now?" Kono asked.

"Yes, Officer Kalakaua, it is in lock down, but there are procedures we need to follow before we can go back inside and question the other prisoners. Now if you don't mind I have things to do before I send my final report to the very same bureaucrats who seem to think we need more cutbacks," Brewster snapped before brushing past them and heading inside the building.

"Kono, he's doing what he can with what he has," Chin said.

"I know, Chin, I just...it makes me so angry that Wo Fat and Sang Min escaped."

"We don't know that for sure...sonofabitch!"

"What's wrong?"

"I knew I should have called Catherine and Gabby to ride herd on those two," Chin said, shaking his head when the newcomers arrived.

"What the hell," Kono said.

"What's the word?" McGarrett asked.

"Stupid comes to mind," Chin answered. "What the hell are you two thinking?"

"That's just it, Chin...they aren't thinking," Kono chastised both men. "I have a call to make..."

"Not yet, Kono, look, I know we shouldn't be here, but I need to know what's going on," McGarrett said.

"And you didn't trust us to update you?" Chin asked seriously.

"It's not that, Chin," the SEAL told him. "Wo Fat has hurt my family enough. I need to make sure he can't do that anymore. Now, what do we know?"

"Wo Fat and Sang Min are still un..."

"Wait a sec...Wo Fat and Sang Min?" Williams interrupted Kono before she could finish.

"Yes, they are unaccounted for," Chin finished for his cousin.

"They're long gone," McGarrett said angrily.

"We don't know that," Chin said.

"I know Wo Fat and he's going to leave...lick his wounds and come down harder than ever. I don't see any point in searching for him until he's ready to make his next move," the SEAL told them and felt what little strength he had leave in the wake of the news that his brother was out there again and could come after him or Mary at any time.

"Steve, you should be in the hospital," Chin said.

"I'm okay, Chin, think I'll head home and see if my bed is as comfortable as I remember," McGarrett said.

"Like hell you will," Williams spat. "I agreed to bring you here, but only if you went right back to the hospital once we found out what happened!"

"Danny..."

"Chin, give me your cuffs!" the Jersey native ordered.

"I don't need..."

"Yes, you do and right now I'm stronger than you and I have Chin and Kono to back me up...and Catherine," Williams said with a grin and motioned to the woman striding toward them.

"I hope you have Dr. Lewis' discharge papers because going AWOL has consequences, Steve and let me tell you I won't be the one sitting on you," Catherine vowed as she stared at the injured man.

"Come on, Catherine..."

"I believe Danny called her Beulah and she's waiting for me to bring you back. Oh, Dr. Lewis ordered a nice little shot to knock you on your proverbial ass for the rest of the day," Catherine told him.

"Cath..."

"Don't Cath me, Steve, let's go..."

"Better listen to her, Steven..."

"Don't you start, Danny, what the hell possessed you to help him escape and then bring him here?"

"Steve can be persuasive..."

"Go home, Danny...let's go, Steve," Catherine ordered and took him by the arm. She led him away from the prison and was surprised when he remained silent even when she opened the passenger door and waited for him to sit inside. She closed the door and quickly made her way to the drivers side.

Steve closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat as he thought about his half brother. Wo Fat and Sang Min were out there, and when he was back on his feet, he planned to hunt them down. The problem was, people like Wo Fat had more money sequestered away than most people saw in a lifetime. They had power and people to do their dirty work and could lay low until the time was right for them. He knew he'd dozed off as Catherine's hand touched his arm and shook him.

"Let's get you to your room and in your bed," Catherine told him and a hint of a smile was born as he turned to look at her.

"Catherine, if we go to my home..."

"We will, Steve, but not yet. Not until the doctor discharges you, but I promise when he does you'll have some TLC waiting for you," Catherine said and moved around the car as he exited the passenger side. "Come on, Steve, it's only a couple of days."

"I know," McGarrett said and allowed her to lead him inside. They reached his floor and checked in with the nurse's desk before making their way toward his room. The bed was freshly made, with clean pajama bottoms laid out near the bottom.

"Come on, Sailor, I'll help you get comfortable," Catherine told him.

"In here...that's just not possible."

"I could get Beulah," Catherine teased and helped him change before turning down the blankets and helping him lie back. She kissed his lips, relieved to see there was no anger when she stared into his eyes. "We'll catch him, Steve."

"We have to, but it's not going to be easy."

"It never is where you're concerned. Now go to sleep and I'll..."

"Lay down with me," McGarrett whispered and shifted slightly so she could stretch out alongside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Go to sleep," Catherine told him unaware of the angry woman who was watching from the open doorway.

**TBC!**


	29. Chapter 29

Wo Fat wanted to finish things with his half-brother, but there came a time when retreat was the best option. Some would say he was taking the coward's way out, but if they knew Steve McGarrett they would understand why he was leaving. The yacht was well out of the harbor now, and there was no sign of pursuit.

"Where are we going?" Sang Min asked the dangerous man standing at the front of the boat.

"That is for me to know. You will be released when we reach port."

"You told me you would give me money and safe passage. I need to send for my wife and son and make sure they are safe."

"Your money has already been deposited into the account you provided me with. Once we arrive at the next stop you will be free to do as you wish and our debt will be considered paid in full," Wo Fat told him.

"I could be of good use to you, Wo Fat. I have connections…"

"Your kinds of connections are not what I am looking for, Sang Min. You have nothing more to offer me," Wo Fat said and turned away. He placed his arms behind his back and clasped his hands as he watched the lights of Oahu disappear behind them. It was not how he had planned it, but at least he was free and someday he would exact his revenge for the wrongdoings of their father.

**5050505050 **

Catherine woke when the nurse came into the room and quietly extracted herself from Steve's arms. She knew the medications he'd been given would help him rest and hoped his unplanned excursion to the prison didn't have detrimental effects on his recovery.

"Visiting hours ended a long time ago, Lieutenant Rollins," the woman told her as she checked McGarrett's vitals.

"I know," she said and allowed a hint of a smile to form as she gently placed the blanket over the sleeping man. "I won't disturb him."

"Just make sure no one sees you," the nurse said and leaned closer conspiratorially. "Just make sure no one sees you and I'll bring you a cup of coffee and a muffin after my break."

"Thank you, Janet," Catherine said and sat in the bed beside the window until the woman left. Once she was alone with the sleeping man, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. They'd allowed him to shower after they returned from the prison and his hair was as soft as she remembered. God, there was so much more to this man than just his looks and she wondered if some day they would take their relationship a little further.

"What are you thinking about?" McGarrett asked and smiled as he pulled her down to him.

"You…me… us…where this is going," she answered.

"I hope it's going wherever we want it to go," the SEAL said and reached for her hand. "We just have to let it happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Very," McGarrett told her. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," Catherine answered and kissed his forehead.

"You should go home and get some sleep."

"I thought you wanted me to stay?"

"I do…believe me I do, but it can't be comfortable sleeping on this bed with me. Not with the nurse coming in at all hours and me moving around"

"Oh, I don't know, there's something to be said for single beds being shared by two people," Catherine said and smiled when he pulled her down to him.

"Very true…maybe I should think about getting a single bed…wasn't there a song about sleeping double in a single bed?"

"No, I think it was sleeping single in a double bed, but I like yours better," Catherine said and looked into his eyes. "If I go home do I have to worry about you making any nocturnal visits?"

"No, I promise to stay put," McGarrett promised. The truth was that little excursion he'd taken with Danny was a rude awakening to just how much healing he still had ahead of him. Oh, he was trained to move past the pain, but at times like this when there was no one to rescue or no mission to complete he tended to let his control slip a little.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

"No…well…"

"Tell me," Catherine ordered.

"A kiss," McGarrett said and smiled when she pressed her lips against his.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"I'll be here," McGarrett told her and watched her leave. He sat up and bit his bottom lip when he felt pain in his left side. He held his arm tight against it as he stood up and made his way toward the bathroom. Once inside he took care of the more pressing matters before washing his hands and looking into the mirror. He shook his head at the image staring back at him and wondered how much longer he'd look like he was ready for the grim reaper.

Steve exited the bathroom and slowly made his way back to his bed as the nurse came into the room.

"Hello, Commander, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, Janet," McGarrett answered as she placed a cup and muffin on the bedside table.

"Did Lieutenant Rollins leave?"

"I told her to go home and get some sleep," Steve told her.

"That's good…is there anything you need before I go on break?"

"I don't think so…What kind of muffin is that?"

"Carrot, would you like me to leave it for you?"

"I am a little hungry," McGarrett told her.

"The coffee's strong and black."

"Just the way I take it," Steve told her.

"Perfect, just hit the call button if you need anything and I'll check on you when I get back," Janet said and left the room.

Steve looked at the muffin and opened it. He was hungry, but he wasn't sure his stomach would handle anything right now. For some reason he was nauseas, and the pain in his side seemed to be getting worse. He pushed the table away, leaving the muffin and coffee untouched before pulling the blankets up over him. He shivered and wished he'd thought to ask the nurse for a warmed blanket, but didn't want to disturb them when they had other patients to take care of.

When the nurse opened the door an hour later she listened for any sign that her patient was awake, but there was no movement from the bed and she closed the door before returning to the desk and updating the charts.

**5050505050 **

Carl Lewis looked at the last chart and knew it was time to check on Steve McGarrett. He'd left him until last because he wanted to tear him a new one for yesterday's little escapade. Janet smiled as she exited a room down the hall and joined the man at the desk.

"Good morning, Dr. Lewis."

"Good morning, Janet. Is Commander McGarrett still in his room or did he go AWOL again?"

"The last time I checked he was sleeping, but I was headed there for morning vitals," the woman answered and checked his chart to see what medications he would need.

"Then I guess I'll come with you," Lewis said and followed the woman to the man's room. He entered, and was surprised to see the man still in bed. McGarrett was an early riser and for the last four days he'd been awake and ready to argue about being ready to go home. He walked to the bed as the nurse drew back the curtains that covered the window.

"Rise and shine, Commander," Janet said and frowned when she heard a soft moan from the man on the bed. "Commander McGarrett…"

"Janet, get me a set of vitals on him right now," Lewis ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse said and pulled over the cart with the instruments she would need.

"Commander, can you hear me?"

"I…morning, Doc," McGarrett managed.

"Did you do something you weren't supposed to last night, Commander?" Lewis asked.

"Not that I remember…why's it so damn cold in here?" Steve asked and tried to pull the blankets back over himself when the nurse tried to wrap the BP cuff around his arm.

"It's not cold, Commander, but there's definitely something going on with you. Did you go anywhere besides the prison yesterday?"

"Wanted to go home…Danny threatened to cuff me if I didn't come back here."

"His temperature is 102," Janet told the doctor and rattled off the other readings before moving the cart out of the way.

"Commander…Steve, we need to find out what's causing the fever. Can you tell me when this started?" Lewis asked.

"Was okay last night…started feeling like crap after Catherine went home," McGarrett answered.

"So around the time visiting hours ended?"| Lewis asked.

"No, Lieutenant Rollins didn't leave until after midnight," Janet explained worriedly. They'd stopped waking this particular patient three nights ago when it looked like he was well on his way to recovery. "I checked on him several times during the night and he was sleeping."

"Commander, I want to know exactly what you're feeling," Lewis ordered and began an extensive examination of his patient.

"Feel cold," McGarrett said.

"Any pain?"

"Left side hurts a bit," the SEAL told him.

"Any nausea?"

"A little."

"Janet, I want blood work done and as soon as we're through here I want you to give him Zofran. Get an IV started and let's see if we can find out exactly what's going on," Lewis ordered. "Commander, we're going to run some tests and find out what's going on."

"…k…" McGarrett said, shivering uncontrollably as the man's cold hands touched his body. He kept his eyes closed and felt Lewis remove the bandage that covered the wound to his abdomen. The nurse told him she was drawing blood and he felt the needle enter his arm near the elbow, and cursed Wo Fat for everything he'd done just before he blacked out.

**5050505050 **

Danny glanced at his watch as he exited the elevator on Steve's floor and knew it was still another 15 minutes before visiting hours started. He smiled at a cleaner who was busily sweeping the floor near the nurse's desk, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Dr. Lewis exit McGarrett's room. The man turned and spoke to whoever was in the room before hurrying toward him.

"Detective, come with me," Lewis ordered.

"What's wrong, Doc?"

"I'll explain it to you as soon as I set up several tests for Commander McGarrett," Lewis said and moved to the main desk.

Danny listened as the man rattled off the names of tests he wanted done and worriedly glanced toward the closed door of his partner's room. Whatever was happening was serious enough that it had Lewis worried. He fought the urge to go to McGarrett's room and waited for Lewis to finish speaking with the nursing staff.

"Detective, did Commander McGarrett do or go anywhere besides the prison yesterday?" Lewis asked.

"No, we went directly there and Catherine brought him back here," Williams answered. "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure yet, but his temperature is elevated and the wound to his side is showing signs of infection. I've ordered a battery of tests including a full blood work up."

"How long before you have answers?"

"A couple of hours for some of the results…as long as 24 hours for others," Lewis answered.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but no unauthorized field trips," Lewis warned and turned back to the desk.

Danny walked toward McGarrett's room and entered to find a nurse adjusting the flow of the IV fluids. Steve looked like he was sleeping, but on closer inspection he knew the SEAL was awake and aware of what was happening. The nurse nodded to Danny before exiting the room and he made his way to the chair by the bed. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and silently prayed things were not as bad as it seemed.

"Steven, I swear you're going to be the death of me," Williams whispered.

"Danny…what's wrong?" McGarrett asked and adjusted the head of the bed.

"You're the one in the hospital…shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Feel like hell," the SEAL answered honestly.

"You look like it too. What happened?"

"Don't know…started feeling like crap after Catherine left last night," McGarrett told him and knew Williams was feeling guilty about helping him get to the prison. "Danny, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? I shouldn't have helped you leave."

"I would have gone on my own if you hadn't," McGarrett told him and sighed tiredly. "Danny, believe me you couldn't have stopped me."

"I could have told the nurse."

"Wouldn't have stopped me…I'm too damn stubborn, remember?"

"I remember," Williams said and could see the weariness in the other man's features. "Go to sleep, Steven."

"Sounds like a plan," McGarrett said and closed his eyes.

Danny watched as the man's features relaxed and he slept. There was no mistaking the signs of illness, the flushed features, the rasping sound of his breathing and the added equipment the nursing staff added to keep them informed of his vital signs. Life had been so much simpler before he'd met this man, yet there was no one else he'd rather be partnered with. He just hoped Lewis could find out what the problem was and fix it.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Catherine walked along the busy hallway toward McGarrett's room and frowned when she saw the IV running into his right hand. Danny was seated in the chair by the window, his left hand running through his hair as he stared at whatever was happening below the window. He turned as she entered the room and she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Danny, what's going on?" Rollins asked softly.

"Steve's got a fever and they're not sure yet what's causing it. They've done blood work and swabs of the wound and a bunch of other stuff," Williams explained.

"I shouldn't have left."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, Catherine," Williams said as she moved to the bed and gently stroked McGarrett's forehead. He could see how much she cared about him and wondered when they'd realized the depth of their feelings. "Listen, Catherine, I need to get a coffee. Will you stay with him?"

"I'm not going anywhere," the woman said and sat on the edge of the bed. She felt him stirring and smiled when his eyes opened and he smiled weakly at her. "Hey, Sailor, are you trying to use up all my leave while you're in this bed?"

"Well, I did have a bed in mind, but not this one," McGarrett told her, grimacing as he shifted on the bed and used the button to raise his head slightly.

"How do you feel?"

"Remember the night we went drinking and…"

"I drank you under the table…I thought that ended very well," Catherine whispered seductively.

"It did, but I had to report for duty at 0500…"

"I forgot about that. Mac told me you almost fell asleep and complained your head was going to explode."

"Exactly," McGarrett said. "When I go home Monday…"

"Somehow I don't see that happening," Catherine said.

"Lewis said…"

"That was before you decided to write your own version of Complications Are Us, and it's beginning to look like an extended edition," Rollins observed.

"Think it'll sell…we could quit our jobs and live off the royalties?"

"And give up taking down people like Wo Fat…"

"Damn, anything new on him and Sang Min?"

"Nothing and you're not supposed to worry about anything except getting better so we can have some downtime," Catherine said and wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

"Downtime is good," McGarrett said and took her hand. "I'm okay, Cath."

"No, you're not, but you will be or you'll have to answer to me. I can be as hard as that Drill Sargeant…hell; I could probably show him a thing or two about real combat training."

"I bet you could," McGarrett said and tried to hide his discomfort when he tried to sit up further in the bed.

"I'm getting your nurse."

"I don't need…

"You don't need what, Commander?" Lewis asked and placed the man's chart on the table before folding his arms across his chest.

"He's in pain…"

"It's not so bad."

"Then why do you look like hell?"

"Maybe because I'm stuck in here. I still get out on Monday, right?"

"If you mean a week from Monday then the answer is a definite maybe," Lewis told him and quickly ordered the nurse to bring McGarrett's prescribed pain medication and antibiotics.

"Come on, doc, I can take the meds at home."

"Not this kind. These are IV antibiotics for the infection you have. Now, I'm not going to give you the medical terminology, but suffice it to say it is a serious infection and requires strong medication. You're here for at least another four or five days depending on how your body reacts to the treatment. This is not something to take lightly, Commander, and I want your word there'll be no more unauthorized excursions," Lewis warned.

"He's not going anywhere," Rollins vowed.

"I'll take your word on that, Lieutenant Rollins, because otherwise I'd be hard pressed not to believe the commander is a fool," Lewis berated as the nurse came into the room with the medications. "Now, I want to take a look at your wound, and then I want you sleeping. Understood?"

"Understood," McGarrett told him.

"Good, because if you mess with this, Commander, it'll be a lot longer than four days in here and you could end up back in ICU with tubes in places I'm sure you'd rather not discuss, especially in front of Lieutenant Rollins," Lewis warned.

"Hell…"

"Yes, it will be if you do anything stupid, Commander."

"He won't Dr. Lewis; I'll make sure of that."

"I do believe you're the right person for the job, Lieutenant."

"Do you have any idea what's causing the fever and infection?" Rollins asked as she watched Lewis and the nurse work together.

"I won't know for sure until we get the results of all the tests. That's why I'm giving you a broad spectrum antibiotic until we figure out what's happening," Lewis answered and noted McGarrett's reaction when he touched the area around the wound.

"How long before you get the results back?" Rollins asked.

"We should know by this time tomorrow," Lewis answered and finished what he was doing. "Commander, if you need anything just let the nurses know, but for now I want you to rest."

"Seems like that's all I've been doing," McGarrett said, but found his eyes were already closing. "Stay, Cath."

"I'm not going anywhere," the woman said and waited for the doctor and nurse to leave before sitting on the edge of the bed once more. There was no mistaking the fevered blush on his cheeks and even in sleep she could see the dark smudges under his eyes. She silently cursed Wo Fat and vowed that whatever happened, the bastard would be caught and this time he would not escape.

**5050505050 **

Steve awoke to the sound of monitoring equipment and opened his eyes. He knew he was no longer in the room he'd shared with Williams, and had no memory of what happened to land him back here. He coughed and wrinkled his nose when he felt the familiar nasal cannulas. He turned his head slightly and wasn't surprised to see the woman sitting there with her head resting on the pillow beside his. He felt her soft breath on his cheek and smiled when she opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Hey, Sailor, how do you feel?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know…why am I back here?"

"Dr. Lewis said something about Sepsis and how dangerous it was to a man in your condition. He had you moved here when you spiked a high fever and your blood pressure dropped."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Two days…God, Steve, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, Cath, I didn't mean to," McGarrett told her and reached for her hand as the nurse checked the readings on the monitors.

"I sent word to Dr. Lewis that you're awake, Commander," the woman said and adjusted the flow of the IV. "Do you need anything?"

"Water," McGarrett answered and accepted the cup of ice water the woman handed him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the woman said and turned away to give the two people some time to talk. She frowned when she saw Paulina standing just outside the unit and briefly wondered why she looked like a storm of anger. The woman turned away before she had a chance to ask her what she wanted, but Janet had a feeling whatever it was, would not go away easy. Perhaps it was time she spoke with their supervisor about the strange woman's recent actions.

**5050505050 **

Paulina fought the urge to go into the unit and make the bitch leave Steve alone. Couldn't she see the man was just being nice to her and that he belonged to someone else? How could everyone be so blind to what was so easy to see? They belonged together and the sooner people like Catherine Rollins and Danny Williams left them alone, they could spend the rest of their lives in each other's arms.

"Paulina, Rosemary is looking for you. She said your patient is back from x-ray," Mary Ann Chow called from the desk.

"Thank you, Mary Ann, tell her I'll be right there," Paulina said and moved to the stairwell. She pushed the door open and leaned against it, breathing harshly through her nose. She turned and slammed her fists against the wall, and cursed the people who were conspiring to keep her away from the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She made her way to her floor and exited to find Rosemary standing at the main desk.

"Paulina, I was just about to send out a search party," the head nurse told her. "Your patient is back from x-ray…where were you?"

"I was on break, Rosie," Paulina lied.

"I thought your break ended fifteen minutes ago."

"My watch stopped and I lost track of time. I need to buy a new one when I leave today," Pauline said and moved to the room where one of her patients waited for her.

"You need to learn to check the clocks on the wall," Kelly said from behind the main desk.

"And you need to mind your own damn business," Paulina whispered angrily, and forced a smile to her face when she entered the room. She enjoyed caring for sick and injured people, and could just imagine what it would be like to have Steve in her bed. She could use her skills to care for him, but to do that he would need to be sick or injured.

"Paulina, what are you thinking about?" the female patient asked.

"Just thinking how easy it is for people to get hurt or catch a bug," Paulina answered and moved to check her patient's vitals. Yes, Steve would love how well she treated him, and would come to understand just how much he loved her.

**5050505050 **

Joe White's anger was evident in the set of his jaw as he walked up to the table and took the seat across from Lee Chung Wong. The man used his napkin to wipe his mouth, and Joe didn't miss the anger in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Wong asked and motioned for the two men to leave them alone.

"I thought you were a man of your word, Lee."

"I am a man of my word, Joe."

"Then why is Wo Fat a free man?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't you? There are not very many men who could arrange his freedom, Lee. I can count them on one hand and you're one of them."

"You dare sit here and accuse me of helping that bastard! I could have you killed where you sit and no one would give you more than a passing look!"

"You don't scare me, Lee; I thought I proved that years ago. If you're not behind his escape then you know who is and I want him. I want to know where Wo Fat has gone to ground. Tell me and the debts are still wiped out, screw with me and all bets are off and you'll need more than those two body guards to keep you safe."

"Some day I will show you just how little you scare me, Joe, but for now we both want the same thing. I will make enquiries into his whereabouts."

"You're saying you don't know where he is?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Wong answered. "Did anyone else escape with him?"

"A man named Sang Min. He's got ties to The Yakuza…"

"I have heard of him. He deals in human trafficking and drugs."

"Amongst other things," White told him.

"How do I contact you when I find out where Wo Fat is?"

"You don't, I'll contact you," White said and reached across the table for the glass of wine. He drank it and smiled as he stood up and walked out of the restaurant. He didn't think he'd get anywhere with Wong, and had already started searching for Wo Fat using other contacts. He understood the danger in going after someone like Wo Fat, but there was no way he would let the man hurt those he cared about. That was one vow he'd keep no matter what it cost him.

**5050505050 **

Steve had never been so glad to see Lewis doing his early morning rounds. In the week since he'd woken up in ICU he'd slept more than he ever remembered doing. He was finally free of all accessories and ready to argue with the man if he had to. He wanted out, the sooner the better and he was ready for a fight if that's what it took. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, hopefully spooned up against a certain Lieutenant's back. Although sleep was only one of the reasons he wanted his own bed and a hint of a smile was born at the thought of just what he'd like to do with Catherine.

"Well, Commander, you're either feeling better or you're thinking about something good," Lewis said from the open doorway.

"A bit of both…tell me you'll sign me out," McGarrett said.

"Maybe, it depends on how well you'll listen to what I have to say," Lewis told him.

"Right now, Doc, I'm willing to listen to anything as long as…well, as long as I get to go home," the SEAL answered as Lewis walked over and sat in the chair by the window and opened the chart he'd brought with him.

"Look, Commander, I've gone over your tests results and you're ready to go home, but that doesn't mean you can forget everything I've told you the minute you walk out the door…"

"I thought hospital policy was I go in a wheelchair?"

"That was a long time ago. You're healthy enough to walk, but all joking aside, you need to take it easy and allow yourself time to heal. I've arranged a follow up appointment in two weeks at my office, but if you have any problems or concerns don't hesitate to call my service or go to the ER if the need arises," Lewis warned.

"I hear you, Doc."

"Do you…I mean it Commander, you may think you're indestructible, but you bleed just like everyone else. When that happens you may think you can just sew it up Rambo style and you'll be fine, but that's not the case. There's the danger of infections like the one you just had. Blood loss can affect the major organs and when that happens you're in far more danger than anyone else because you seem to think you're fine. It doesn't work that way…and sooner or later you're going to fall on your ass and when that happens I want you to remember what I'm telling you now. I don't want to have to admit you again…although I'm sure the nurses have enjoyed watching you strut your stuff."

McGarrett tried not to show his surprise at what the doctor was saying, but he appreciated the man's candor. He knew most of what Lewis was saying was true and realized it wasn't smart to ignore what his body and mind told him. There were times when he did it just to get on Danny's nerves, but that was getting old as well.

"Will someone be staying with you?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered simply.

"That pretty Lieutenant…the one that's usually here until they threaten to call security?"

"Yes," McGarrett said.

"Just take it easy and don't overdo things," Lewis said and stood up. He shook hands with the McGarrett before leaving the room as Catherine Rollins entered.

"So, are you getting out of here, Sailor?"

"I am," McGarrett said and hugged her. I just need to get dressed."

"Need any help with that?"

"Hell, Yes," McGarrett said and watched as she placed a chair in front of the door and retrieved his clothing from the closet.

"You know…it would be fun to see you go commando, Commander," Catherine teased.

"For you…but not until we get home," McGarrett told her.

"You do know Danny, Chin, and Kono are going to be there."

"I figured as much," McGarrett said and hugged her. "I could tell them I need to rest…"

"That's not much of s stretch…seems that's one of the requirements of your discharge," Catherine observed as she helped button up the plaid shirt. She looked into his eyes and knew she could spend the rest of her life exploring every inch of this man.

"You keep looking at me like that and we might not get out of this room."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be," McGarrett said and took her hands in his. "Thanks, Cath."

"For what?"

"For taking the time off and staying with me. I know it hasn't been easy, but I promise to devote the next two weeks to you."

"So no work…no worrying about Wo Fat?"

"I won't promise the last, but I promise I won't go after him until I can handle him."

"I don't know if anyone can handle him, Steve."

"Commander, oh, am I interrupting something?" a nurse asked and stopped trying to open the door.

"No, I was just helping Commander McGarrett get changed," Catherine said and pulled the chair away from the door.

"Well, I have some papers for him to sign and a prescription for antibiotics and pain meds," Carol James said and smiled as the man signed the papers and took the scripts. "Commander, please take care of yourself…as much as we enjoy the view we'd rather see you on the beach in those…well, you know."

"If he doesn't I do," Catherine said mischievously. "Come on, Sailor, let's get you home."

"That sounds like a plan," McGarrett said and followed her out.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew Steve would be home in la couple of hours, and planned to be there to welcome him back. Grace was busy putting the finishing touches on the cupcakes they'd made and she wanted to be with him when he went to the McGarrett home.

"Danno, should I put candy on all of them?"

"No, leave some with just icing," Williams answered and moved to the door when someone knocked softly. He opened it to find his ex-wife standing there with tears in her eyes and a white manila envelope in her hand.

"Danny, can I come in?"

"Sure, Rachel, what's wrong?"

"I got the DNA results and I knew you'd want to see them right away," Rachel answered and passed him the envelope.

"What does it say?"

"Open it and see," Rachel told him and sighed heavily as he opened the envelope and took out the paper. "

"This say I'm…"

TBC

Author's Note-I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and let you know that this one is nearly over. I am really glad you guys enjoyed this one and am already working on the sequel.


	31. Chapter 31

The drive home was an easy one with very little traffic at this hour on Monday morning. Steve sat in the passenger seat while Catherine drove the vehicle. He kept his eyes closed, but opened them several times just to look at her without her realizing it. God, she was beautiful, and he could spend the rest of his life staring into her eyes.

"Do I have something on my face?" Catherine asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"No," McGarrett answered with a smile that drove back the weariness of the last few weeks. "I just….you sure you have to leave so soon?"

"I'm afraid so, Sailor. As much as I'd love to spend more time with you I'm afraid, duty calls. So, I guess that means we'll have to make the best of what little time we have," Catherine told him.

"I can think of plenty of ways to make the best of the time we have," the SEAL said as turned into his driveway. Once the car was parked he opened the door, got out, and reached into the back for his bag.

"Uncle Steve…welcome home," Grace Williams said as she came around the side of the house.

"Hey, Grace, thanks," McGarrett said and hugged the child before she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the path.

"Danno and I made cupcakes, but he said you had to have lunch first," Grace told him excitedly.

"We could sneak one," McGarrett said conspiratorially.

"No teaching my daughter about larceny, Steven!" Williams said when they rounded the corner.

"But she made cupcakes, Danno," McGarrett said and smiled when he saw something on the other man's lips. "Besides, if you can have one before lunch why can't the rest of us?"

"I didn't…"

"You should use a napkin, Danny," Catherine said of the evidence on around his mouth. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Catherine, did he give you any problems…I can sit on him if he did," Kamekona offered from his seat across the deck.

"I just got out of the hospital, Big Guy, and I'd rather not see the inside of one for a long, long time," McGarrett said with a grin and sat down, breathing deeply of the ocean air as Kono and Chin came out of the house with several different plates of sandwiches and the makings of a fruit salad.

"He's promised to behave himself," Catherin said and smiled as Williams handed out wine glasses filled with sparkling apple juice.

"Are we celebrating something?" Chin asked.

"We are," Williams said and smiled. "Here's to Steve's release."

"Here, here," sounded around the table.

"And here's to him not going back for at least…let's see…a month might be doable," Chin offered.

"You guys think you're so funny, but you shouldn't give up your day jobs," McGarrett said, but made the toast anyway. He looked at Danny and knew there was more, but he wasn't sure if the man was ready to reveal whatever was on his mind.

"Danno, are we going to tell them now?" Grace asked.

"Tell us what, Brah?" Kamekona asked.

"Well, Rachel brought me something today and it seems Charles is not Grace's half-brother…he's her full brother," Williams answered. He clasped his fingers and tilted his head to the side as a smile broadened on his face.

"You got the DNA results back?" Chin said.

"We did…I'm Charles' father," Williams answered.

"Congratulations," McGarrett said and clasped hands with Williams. He knew how much this meant to the other man, and could see the pride in his eyes. He hoped things between him and Rachel remained civil and that Danny would get to spend as much time as he wanted with his children. He moved out of the way so the others could offer their congratulations as well. He sat down and looked at Catherine and wondered whether she'd given any thought to having children. Maybe, when she got back from her next stint on the Enterprise they could have a serious talk about their future.

"What are you thinking about?" Kamekona asked as he joined McGarrett.

"Just thinking about family," McGarrett answered.

"You getting serious with Catherine, Brah?"

"I think maybe I am," the SEAL told him.

"Then maybe it's time you talked to her…you're not getting any younger."

"Real funny," McGarrett said as the others returned to the table. This was his Ohana, but there came a time in a man's life when he needed to make a commitment. He would start by visiting the jeweller his family had used for years, and when Catherine came home again, he'd figure out just where they stood.

"Can I ask you something, Steve?" Williams asked when the others began to clear up the dishes.

"Sure," McGarrett answered.

"I haven't talked to Rachel yet, but Charles is going to be baptised soon and I'd like you to be his Godfather," Williams said.

"Danny, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I know we don't always see eye-to-eye and we argue like…"

"A married couple," McGarrett finished with a grin.

"I've heard that somewhere before," Williams said. "There's no one else I'd trust his future to, Steve…no matter what happens I want to know he'll be taken care of if something happened to me or Rachel."

""I'd be honored, Danny," McGarrett said and sighed contentedly as the sound of the waves brought a sense of peace to him.

"Thanks, I'll let Rachel know we talked and let you know when everything's been arranged," Williams said and moved to help the others as Grace returned with the cupcakes.

Steve sat back and watched as his Ohana came together and was glad to be home, yet something didn't quite feel right as he looked around. There was no one close, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were being watched. He thought about Wo Fat and briefly wondered if the man was around, but he trusted Joe when he called the night before and told him his half-brother was spotted in North Korea.

"Hey, Sailor, the others are getting ready to go…maybe you should get some rest," Catherine said and placed her chin on his head.

"Think I'll grab a shower."

"Want some company?"

"Wouldn't mind, but maybe we should wait until they leave."

"Maybe we should stick around," Williams said from behind them.

"Danny, I would advise you to rethink that," McGarrett warned.

"Oh, I don't know…you're looking kind of peaked. Maybe we should call Dr. Lewis and…"

"Danny, you'd better not finish that statement," Kelly said. "Come on, Brah, Grace is ready to go."

"By, Uncle, Steve," the child said and hugged him before grabbing her father's hand and pulling him away from the couple.

"Thanks, Chin," McGarrett said and waited for the others to leave before taking Catherine by the hand and leading her into the house.

5050505050

Paulina had never been so angry in her life. How could these people visit Steve when he only just got out of the hospital? He should be resting not entertaining, and what the hell did that bitch think she was doing. God, help her, but she wanted to tear her apart, but that would not get her what she wanted. She'd looked into Catherine Rollins background and found out the woman would be leaving for her next tour aboard a ship and she would be gone for several months.

Paulina knew she had to be careful and wait, because once the woman was out of the way, then she could show Steve just what he meant to her. They could live their lives without worrying what others thought. Oh, she knew it would not happen right away, but given the time she could convince him they were right for each other.

Paulina thought about the plans she had already set in motion and how easy things were when you had the money to implement those plans. She owed that to her parents and a lawyer who worshiped the ground she walked on. He would never have her, but she could get him to do anything she wanted and her accountant only knew some of her assets. The rest of it was hidden in accounts that were untraceable, and only she had the password to access them.

Paulina knew there was nothing she could do about the present circumstances and turned away from the house. Too bad she would never make it her home, there were just too many memories of Steve's life prior to them becoming a couple. A smile formed when she touched the empty ring finger of her left hand because soon there would be a diamond ring encircling it.

"Soon, Steven, our lives will be forever joined and no one will ever be able to break us apart," she whispered and made her way back to her car.

5050505050

Steve smiled as Catherine stretched out beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Her hair tickled his chest and he felt her shift until she was resting on her right arm. The look on her face was one of pure rapture and he felt the same way as their lips met in a kiss that deepened with the heated sensations running through his body. They'd made love twice already, but, God, help him he didn't want this to end. In the two weeks since he'd been released from the hospital, they'd spent every waking moment together, except for the few times she needed to report to the main office.

"I could spend the rest of my life right here," Catherine said.

"Sounds good to me…I'll ordered enough steaks so we don't have to leave here…rare and perfect…just like you," McGarrett told her.

"Are you comparing me to a bloody steak?" she asked and tried to look indignant.

"Hell, no, I meant you're…"

"I know what you meant," Catherine said and kissed him again as the alarm clock sounded beside the bed. "I need to get a shower and get dressed."

"How long do you need for a shower?"

"That depends on what you're offering instead."

"Well, we could save time and shower together…"

"And how do we spend the rest of the time?"

"I could tell you or I could show you," McGarrett said and pulled her on top of him. He smiled at the thought of making love to this woman and was soon lost in the warmth of shared feelings, unaware of the danger waiting to take control of his life.

The End?


End file.
